


A Doll on a String

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Series: Angel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark!Tony, Gun play, Hair Pulling, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stalking, Torture, Violence, dark themes, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter's time is spent focusing almost exclusively on ballet. This time spent practicing is rewarded by any number of gifts from adoring fans, but one of those fans is starting to push Peter out of his comfort zone. When he stops accepting his gifts altogether, he meets the man behind the packages.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995403
Comments: 203
Kudos: 863





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt (that got a little out of hand): This is a mafia au! Where mafia boss tony loves ballerina! Peter. Madly, desperately, dangerously

Peter couldn’t believe his life right now. He was the top billed star of every performance, his face was on the front page of the company website, and it was his name they touted on the radio. The others were jealous and yet so many of them had grown up in the same dance school as Peter so at the end of the day, everyone celebrated and congratulated him. He couldn’t have been more on top of the world. Of course, all of this came with a mountainous heap of pressure. Being number one meant keeping up a certain image, a certain level of perfection. Now more than ever he had to practice and watch his eating habits. He couldn’t let them all down. Especially not his fans.

One in particular. An unknown fan of his who had flowers delivered him to immediately before every performance just while Peter was stretching. The same handwriting as was on the cards appeared on a few letters of congratulations. Then came a luxurious fur coat and later a pair of white leather boots. Then Peter noticed that it was the same taxi driver who picked him up every morning and evening and then the man began insisting that his rides were already paid for. Peter loved and hated the attention. It was nice, it was so unbelievably nice, but at some point this anonymous fan would expect something for this efforts. Before long, Peter started to turn down the gifts and the taxi rides. He started riding home with a friend. He asked security to stop any deliveries in his name at the door. But one got through.

A bouquet of flowers arrived, Peter’s favorite sunflowers. They were already waiting for him when he walked in.

‘Not good enough for you anymore, is that it, sweetheart? I think it’s time we met.’

Peter’s blood went cold as he read the card on the flowers.

“Who’s it from this time, princess?” one of the girls giggled.

“I’d like to know who this secret sugar daddy of yours is. Does he have room for two?” another said.

“Are you okay, Peter?” someone asked.

“I’m fine…” he said. He set the card down and bolted for the bathroom. He was hyperventilating when he reached the sink. This had gone too far. He should have stopped it before. He should have gone to his manager, the police, anyone. He was certain that this fan of his would be waiting for him after the performance. What he didn’t know was if he would be able to avoid them and whatever it was that they wanted.

True to ballet form, Peter sucked up his fear and went back to prepare. He performed flawlessly as always, never flinching despite his fear. Despite knowning there was a stalker waiting for him behind the lights.

He was slow to recover after the show. He spent longer than necessary stretching, longer than necessary dressing. Gwen, who he typically rode home with, her father was a cop. If he waited until Gwen’s father arrived, he would be safe.

“Pete, are you okay? You’ve been pale all evening.” A gentle hand found his shoulder and still he flinched. He tried to pass it off as if he were just reaching for his water bottle.

“I’m okay,” he smiled. “I probably just didn’t eat enough this morning. Is your dad coming to pick you up? I was hoping for a ride today.”

“Sorry,” Gwen smiled sheepishly. “No dad tonight. He got a call. I’m catching a taxi. We could split it?”

Peter felt sick. No way could he take a cab with Gwen. Odds were, his cab was waiting for him outside and if it was and the stalker was inside then he couldn’t drag Gwen into it. They could call the taxi service, have someone come to pick them up, but Gwen would wonder why he bothered when there’s always a taxi on this street.

And then the worst possible thing happened.

“Can I help you?” Gwen called to someone down the hall.

“Hi there,” said a familiar voice. “I’m here for Peter Parker. He called for a ride.”

“Oh, really?” Gwen blinked at him.

Panicking, Peter didn’t know what else to do. “Yeah… I did,” he said.

“Oh cool.”

“But, I uh-” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’m not going home straight away. I have to get something for May so you might not want to ride with me.”

“Shopping? God no, on these feet?” Gwen said. “That’s why you’re the lead, Parker. Do your feet ever need rest?”

Peter laughed anxiously. “Good one, Gwen, well I gotta go.”

He hurried away, sensing the driver walking behind him. Maybe he could bolt before they made it to the car or maybe he could just talk the guy down, apologize for turning down his gifts, swear he meant nothing by it.

The door opened outside and Peter’s hopes were dashed by two large men dressed in black, wearing sunglasses. They stood in front of a sleek black limo. His feet planted themselves to the sidewalk.

“The boss doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” said the taxi driver. “I also suggest you don’t offend him, he’s had a temper lately.” He nudged Peter forward and he stumbled his way to the car. One of the men opened the door and urged Peter inside.

The interior was more aesthetic then it was comfortable. One side was a long black leather seat, the other a back lighteded bar where crystal glasses sparkled waiting to be filled. Lounging across from the bar, arms spread wide, was a man dressed in a suit Peter had only seen the likes of on the theater’s top donors. Yet, he was far too young to be one of them. He was handsome and confident. He looked Peter over like he owned him.

Peter swallowed as he sat down in the seat beside the door. He watched it slam shut like the bars of a prison cell.

“Peter Parker,” the man said once they were alone.

“That’s me,” Peter said, offering a nervous smile.

“I’m Tony. Tony Stark,” he said offering his hand. Peter had to all but stand to reach it as Mr. Stark didn’t bother moving from his seat.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

He must have said something right as the man smiled. “Your performance tonight was excellent. You truly are magnificent.”

Peter’s face burned, the heat spreading a bit into his neck. “Thank you,” he said.

“Looks difficult. You must be strong.”

“Yes, sir.” He could barely hold man’s eye, but he tried. He didn’t want to seem as terrified as he was. He tucked his clammy hands between his thighs where they couldn’t be seen shaking.

“They pay you well enough? I make sure they get more than enough in donations. I just want to be sure my money is going where it deserves to.”

“Yes, sir. I’m quite comfortable.”

“That’s good, Peter,” he said. A beat and then, “You and I have a problem, sweetheart.”

Peter swallowed. “Problem?”

Tony slid across the seat turning so that they were fully facing each other, so that Peter felt caged against the seat. “You see, nobody tells me no.” He lifted one side of his jacket and reached in. Peter saw the gun and tried to crawl away, but a hand grabbed his knee.

“You don’t like my gifts? Be honest with me,” he warned.

Peter was breathing to fast. His words stumbled out as his heart hammered. “I do, sir,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut when be heard his own voice break. “They’re wonderful, Mr. Stark. Thank you.”

“But you turned them down. You had my people sent away. What’s the truth then, Peter?” He leaned forward and let his gun hand rest against the back of the seat beside Peter’s head.

“I was worried-” he stuttered. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

“You were scared, huh? Worried I wanted something in return?”

Peter nodded. “That’s not how gifts work, baby. What kid of person gives something and expects something else? Oh, I know people do, but isn’t that shitty? It’s not really a gift then is it?” He trailed the gun over Peter’s cheek and wiped away a tear with it.

“No, sir,” Peter answered.

“I just want to see you smile, sweetheart. I want to see you smiling pretty wrapped head to toe in the things that I bought you. Can you do that for me?”

Peter nodded.

“There’s a good boy.” Tony smiled. He sat back in his seat, gun in his lap. “Everyone should see that you belong to someone. Because you do, Peter. You belong to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next night's performance was nerve wracking knowing that Tony was out there. Peter thought it would be easier having a face to put to the gifts, but the way that Tony just sat down and claimed him made his hands shake. Roses tonight, six dozen roses. Peter watched in amazement as the delivery people filed in and placed them around Peter's space. He blushed the same red as the other dancers all gathered around to gawk. It took a moment before they all remembered their preparations and went back to their hair and makeup.

If Tony wanted everyone to know that Peter was his, well he got it. First the roses. Then, his limo was parked out front when the performance ended and the dancers began to head home. He considered running for it, but one of Tony's men was waiting to open the door for him.

"Mr. Parker," he greeted. Peter was entirely sure he said it so everyone would know that yes he was in fact there for Peter. It was a ploy to make it awkward for Peter to get away. Not that he couldn't still run, but there would be questions and somehow when Peter really thought about it, he did feel like he owed Mr. Stark something.

Peter nodded his head, unable to speak as the door opened. He could hear the chatter of the dancers behind him as they all stole a peep at the man inside, voices rising in excitement. Blushing, Peter climbed into the car. He tried to sit against the wall, but Tony stopped him.

"No, Peter. Next to me," he said, patient, clearly expecting Peter to try it.

He sat down beside the man and the door closed.

"Beautiful performance tonight," Tony said.

"Thank you, sir." Peter swallowed, trying to find his voice.

"You're wearing the boots," he commented.

Peter nodded. "I really like them, sir. Thank you."

"Relax a little, Pete." He let his arm fall around Peter's shoulders. "You're too stiff, too formal. It's okay." He smiled.

Peter forced a smile back, but it was a struggle when he felt like he was being kidnapped.

"Tomorrow is the last night for this performance isn't it? There'll be a party."

"Yes, sir."

"I got you a present." He lifted a small white bag and set it in Peter's lap.

"Thank you," Peter said.

"At least open it before you thank me. What if it bites?"

Peter smiled, Tony's humor putting him a little more at ease. He reached into the bag and pulled out a velvet jewelry box. He carefully lifted the lid and the contents glittered in the light. He nearly dropped it. It was a diamond necklace, a choker. All but the clasp was studded with diamonds. The ones in front were large by diamond standards, the ones on the sides a bit smaller. Still, the number of diamonds on that chain could have paid his rent for months.

"You're drooling, Pete," Tony teased.

"M-mr. Stark..." Peter studdered.

Tony chuckled. "Let me help you with that." He took the necklace from the box. Carefully, he reached around and hooked it behind Peter's neck. "Not too tight?"

Peter shook his head. Tony caught his chin and turned his head to look at him. Peter stared, mesmerized, it was too much. He thought the gifts before were too much, but something about diamonds shook the fabric of reality.

"So beautiful," the man mused. "Come back to me, baby."

He tilted Peter's head up and kissed a line up his neck from the top of the jewels. It was then Peter realized how long it had been since he let someone touch him. His body was sensitive with lack of use and those three simple kisses were enough to make him gasp and shiver. He was starving and it felt so good to be pampered and adored. He would have let Tony fuck him right then and there in the back of his limo, but he stopped. Peter was both glad and disappointed.

Tony smiled, then kissed Peter's forehead. "Do you like it?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank so much." He grinned.

Tony grinned back. "Good. You'll wear it to the party tomorrow. Make sure your collar is unbuttoned so everyone can see it."

Peter nodded, chewing his lip. He pressed his legs together to hide the semi in his sweat pants. Tony put a hand on his knee and he blushed, thinking he was busted, but Tony just left it there as they rode.

"What do you do outside of dance, Peter?" Tony asked him.

He told the man, briefly and hesitantly, about his aunt, his pet hamster, and coffee dates on Tuesday mornings with MJ. As scary and intimidating at Tony was, he was easy to talk to. He listened, he never spoke over top of him, and he let Peter guide the conversation. He was surprised to find that the man seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him, but for all he knew it was a ploy to get into his pants. After all, Peter 'belonged' to him now. It seemed reasonable to assume that his unexpected sugar daddy arrangement would come with expectations. But Tony said it was all a gift. Did he mean that?

The limo parked in front of Peter's apartment. Peter heard the door up front open and someone get out, but they didn't open Peter's door. He looked out the window and saw them enter the building.

"What's he doing?"

Tony sighed. "Peter look at me."

Peter obediently turned back around to face the man. His expression was ever so slightly guilty. Tony cupped his cheek, admiring Peter's face.

"I was a bit selfish in claiming you so publicly. You'll always be in danger now when you're not with me. I'll have men stationed around your apartment from now on. Please don't leave without an escort."

"What danger?" Peter drew his eyebrows in as he questioned.

Tony smiled. "I'm a dangerous man, Pete. Haven't you noticed." His thumb stroked Peter's cheek and he shivered. He wanted to sigh, lean into the touch. He thought something must be wrong with him to be so interested in the stranger who all but kidnapped him. Tony's hand dropped away and Peter wanted to put it back.

"My enemies may come after you. It's what I would do. Anyway, one of my boys is checking your apartment before you go inside and he'll stay outside your door until you leave tomorrow. Another car will come to pick you and take you anywhere you need to."

"Won't you be there?" Peter asked before he could think better of it.

Tony's smile was fond and genuine. "I'll see you at the party."

Peter looked out the window toward his apartment. His head was so scrambled by all of this. It happened to fast.

"What makes you dangerous, Mr. Stark?" he asked, quietly, afraid.

Tony placed a hand over the one in Peter's lap. "You never have to fear me, Peter."

Peter thought it over: the men, the guns, the way Tony was always on guard. "You're not like... in the mob are you?" He looked at him.

Tony straightened, all business, taking his hand away. "Do you want the truth? I have no intention of ever lying to you."

Peter swallowed. That was not the answer he wanted. Tony was only supposed to be some lonely billionaire with too much money and too much free time. Why hadn't he realized? Why hadn't he run? He looked again out the window.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

Again Peter spoke quietly, nearly a whisper, as if he wasn't fully present in the moment. "I was always afraid of you, Mr. Stark."

Tony didn't respond. Peter could see him checking his phone out of the corner of his eye.

"It's safe, if you're ready to go home now."

Peter instantly grabbed the door handle, but Tony leaned across him to grab his hand. "If you can't do this, leave the diamonds at home tomorrow. I won't give you another out."

There was just as many flowers the next day. Bouquets of sunflowers arranged with a few pinks and blues. They were pretty and thoughtful. Peter figured it was Tony's way of saying that he wasn't mad, but he wasn't letting him go either. Peter thought about the necklace in his bag as he covered his face in powder that would catch the lights on the stage. He hadn't decided yet if he would wear it or not. All he knew was that his life had been a lot more exciting since Mr. Stark showed up. Would he give it up for fear or would he let himself fall into some insane romance novel?

For the first time in ten years, Peter fumbled on stage. It was barely noticeable. Only a trained eye would see it. His body was just slightly off balance, foot not exactly where it should be. The kind of mistake he might have made as a teenager. He wanted to laugh. Was he so smitten with Tony that he was becoming a clumsy teen? He tried to keep his focus on the dance, but in the back of his mind he was making his decision. When he bowed at the end of the night, his smile was only for one person.

Peter's suit was white. He skipped the powder pink tie he usually wore to avoid covering his neck. As requested, he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, leaving his neck fully visible. He cleaned the glitter from his face, but touched up the mascara. In the end, he was just as dazzling as he'd been on stage.

"What's going on with you, Pete?" Gwen broke him out of his thoughts as he admired himself in the mirror. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a sideways hug.

Peter smiled. "You saw that huh?"

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone else did. I just know the way you move. You're the only person in the world more graceful than me."

"I'm okay. Just distracted."

"This about the limo guy?"

"Limo guy?" Peter arched his eyebrow.

"Well you haven't told me his name. Can't be some wealthy long lost uncle with all the flowers and gifts he sends. Or can it?" Gwen gasped, making a mock horrified face.

Peter laughed. "No... he's just..."

"It's okay. Just talk to someone okay? Me or," she stuck her tongue out, speaking around it. "MJ."

Peter rolled his eyes. "One day you're going to look at her and fall Disney style in love."

"Ew. Yuck, Parker. What even?" She let go of his shoulders. "She's not like into me is she? I'll have to file a police report."

"You have a lot in common. I mean it," Peter justified.

"Bleh. See you at the donor orgy." Gwen scampered off, Chucks under her cocktail dress, to join the rest already having drinks in the ballroom.

Peter reached into his bag pulling out the velvet box. He couldn't believe a necklace would be what changed his entire life or not. He wrapped it around his neck and hooked it in place. It was heavy and obvious and there was no way anyone would miss it. Peter blushed to realize it looked exactly like a human version of a collar.

He gave his hair one last spritz with dry shampoo to soak up the stage sweat and then he was off. He kind of expected the kind of Cinderella entrance where everone would stop and turn to look at him as he entered, but since the party was already going, most of the donors were already enamored with one dancer or another. A few turned to look his way as he walked past. Their expressions were greedy as they smiled and offered congratulations on his performance. Peter was disappointed that he didn't see Tony right away. Maybe he hadn't come, believing that Peter would reject him. He couldn't decide if Tony would be too prideful to face potential rejection or confident enough to assume Peter would wear the necklace. Which is how he came to be reminded that he didn't really know Tony at all.

The orchestra had taken their usual place at the bar, leaving Peter to wade through the sea of drunk musicians. He ordered himself a glass of champagne before wading back out to look for Tony again.

A short man, with rosy cheeks found him as he reemerged from the crowd. "Mr. Parker!" he exclaimed. "It's Howard! Howard Pullman." He shook Peter's free hand.

"Yes, I remember you, Mr. Pullman. It's good to see you." Peter smiled politely. His eyes scanned the room behind the man for Tony.

"You were marvelous as ever, young man. Always of such grace and beauty. You're wonder really! The whole reason I donate to this theater."

"Thank you, sir. Though I hope you'll stop in to see the Mountain Company do Shakespeare. They're very good," Peter said, uncomfortable to hold so much weight.

The man smiled. "Just for you, Mr. Parker."

"I'm sure you'll love it." Peter took a drink from his glass, giving up for now. Socializing with the donors was just as much his job as dancing was and he couldn't waste time with the distraction. Not that he could think about anything else.

"You should invite you daughter," Peter said, recalling their last conversation.

The man blushed. "Oh, I don't know..."

"She'll love it. It might be just what you two need to fix things between you."

"You might be right." He smiled. "You're a real angel, Peter, you know that?"

Peter blushed, smiling. "Just trying to help."

"You are in fact an angel," said another voice.

Peter turned and there was Tony, joining the two of them. His suit was white and in exactly the same shade as Peter's. The only difference was the blood red tie around his neck.

"Howard Pullman," the man introduced self importantly.

Tony shook his hand briefly. "Anthony Stark," he said, voice firm, authoritative.

"Why- Mr. Stark!" Mr. Pullman stuttered. "I haven't seen you out at an event in- in well..."

"Yes well, I've been busy. I keep the place funded."

"Yes, of course you would," Mr. Pullman said quickly.

Tony was seemingly done with him as he looked Peter over. Peter swallowed, blushing under the attention, only to preen as he pick up on the desire in the man's eyes. Tony offered him his arm and Peter took it, letting his hand curl around Tony's bicep. Mr. Pullman continued to stutter as Tony lead Peter away.

He lead him right back out the door he had come through and into the hallway.

"Why come to the party if we aren't going to stay?" Peter asked.

Tony turned pushing him back into the wall. "To show you off," he said, voice low and possessive. "To show them that you're mine." His fingers came up to touch the diamonds on Peter's throat, then suddenly his hand had Peter's neck.

He gasped pressing back into the wall. His heart pounded in fear. Tony kissed his cheek, the hinge of his jaw, the side of his neck.

"Who do you belong to, Peter?" he growled.

"You, sir," he answered immediately.

"What's my name?"

"Tony Stark." Peter's hand found Tony's ribs, dying to pull him in closer until their bodies were flush.

Tony looked him in the eye, his own burning like fire. "And if some else asks you if you're single, if you're available, if you'll entertain them for a night out?" He bent his head again. He bit into the side of Peter's neck.

Peter moaned. He reached a hand up to cup Tony's head. "I belong to Tony Stark," he said.

Tony moaned, but it was low, almost a growl. He bit harder, pressing closer, pressing Peter back into the wall.

"I'll never let you go now. You know that right? You're mine until the end now."

"You gave me an out and I made my choice."

The sharp bite of Tony's teeth became a soft kiss that trailed up to his mouth. Tony looked at him as he reached his lips. "Then I won't let you down, angel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New warnings for this chapter include discussion of graphic torture and far less graphic actually enacted torture, plus some murder and death. But it's all pretty 8 pm tv friendly.

The taxi driver stopped appearing. Now, most days it was Tony in his limo. Sometimes he sent a car when he was busy. It was always an expensive luxury model with impossibly comfortable seats that heated and cooled. Oddly though, none of Tony’s men would look him in the eye, even when they picked him up alone. It gave Peter chills to think that was just how jealous Tony was. That kind of jealousy was dangerous.

He still sent flowers before every performance, though now he always delivered them himself to Peter before he dropped him off. He never went inside with him which Peter appreciated since there was already enough buzz around him and his ‘mystery man’ as the others called him.

They were working on their next performance. The finale for the season, then they would take a few months break. Not that Peter ever stopped. He’d spend that time practicing all the same. Though he’d usually pick up a part time job if he could. How would Tony feel about that? He wasn’t really allowed to go anywhere alone anymore. It was kind of creepy, a little controlling. Or at least, that’s what MJ tried to convince him last time they got together. Maybe she was right or maybe it really wasn’t safe for him to go out alone. It wasn’t like he had explained to her that Tony was some mafia type. Not that he’d asked for details on exactly what it was Tony did.

He was loving the attention. Tony had replaced almost every item of clothing in his closet. Aside from a few pairs of sweatpants and some hoodies from college everything was new. He even had a new cell phone with a matching smart watch. One of the fancy ones that also has all of those health tracking features. Peter never would have considered that he might spend his life in this, admittedly, sugar baby relationship, but he loved it. He truly did.

The only thing that really bothered him was Tony still hadn’t asked him for sex. They would get together, go to dinner, do some shopping, make out, do a lot of touching, and then he would tell Peter goodnight and shoo him away. It almost felt wrong.

It occurred to Peter that it takes two to sex. Maybe he should be the one to make a move if Tony wouldn’t. All this kissing and teasing was leaving him pent up and he could not afford a boner in his leotard.

He was nervous after practice. Gwen kept asking him what was going on and if he was fighting with mystery man and he eventually broke down and told her.

She laughed.

“Are you kidding, Parker? You feel guilty because you haven’t boned your sugar daddy? I’d be thrilled.”

“It’s not like he’s unattractive,” Peter grumbled.

“Really? I’ve been picturing this big bald guy. Too intimidating for a regular date and too ugly for one, too.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like? You’re not giving me anything, Pete. Bet you talk to MJ.” Gwen stuck her lip out in a dramatic pout.

“He saw me perform, like a lot. He sent me gifts and then I guess he decided he wanted to meet me.” Peter shrugged. “He’s actually kind of sweet.”

“I don’t buy it,” she said with an expression that said the same thing.

“You don’t have to. Just trust me, okay.”

“If you get me this guy’s name, I can have a background check done.”

Because that was what he needed. Captain Stacy showing up to arrest his sugar daddy for whatever the hell he got up to. Odds were, Tony had some charges and wasn’t keen on being found out. “No thanks. I’m good.”

“I don’t know a woman in this city that would go anywhere with a guy she hadn’t run through a police database. Maybe you should love yourself more.”

“Maybe?” Peter said. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly backed away until Gwen rolled her eyes and accepted that this was all the conversation she was getting about it.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the limo parked outside. One of Tony’s guards were standing all bulky and cross armed by the door to keep the curious dancers at bay. Today was the day. Tony Stark was intimidating, but Peter was pretty sure he knew what buttons to press for this to go the way he wanted. Besides, there was no way the man didn’t want to have sex with him right?

Peter stopped in front of the door in time for the guard to open it without making eye contact. He slipped inside and the door quickly closed. There was Tony. Peter wasn’t sure if it was pent up arousal or not, but he seemed particularly handsome. His hair was intentionally messed and his facial hair was sculpted just so and when he looked at Peter his gaze was fire. Peter licked his dry lips as he settled into the seat.

“How was practice, angel?”

“It was great, Mr. Stark. How was your day, sir?”

“Boring. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day.”

Peter blushed. He looked up, ducking his head a bit, playing shy while he only felt nervous. “You don’t have to just take me home, you know.”

Tony didn’t say anything right away. He trailed his knuckles over Peter’s thigh, up his arm, touched the side of his neck, then finally gripped his chin. Their eyes were locked together. Peter was pretty sure he sweating.

“Is that so?” he finally said.

“Y-yes, sir,” Peter stammered. He lost his breath as a thumb stroked his bottom lip.

“And what would we do then? If I didn’t take you home.”

His heart skipped. “Whatever you want, sir.”

Tony hummed. He leaned in like he was going to kiss him and Peter closed his eyes. He felt Tony’s lips against his forehead. Then he let go of his chin. The car kept moving.

Peter sat up in his seat, staring out the window, wondering where he went wrong. He just offered himself up to the man. Shouldn’t he be all over him? He was still trying to figure it out when the car pulled to a stop in front of his apartment.

He watched his personal security guys leave the shade under the awning to meet him. Tony put his hand on his thigh to get his attention.

When Peter turned to look at him, Tony kissed him, soft and sweet. It made him blush.

“Goodnight, angel,” he said.

Peter thought there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he pulled away. He took his hand back and Peter knew he was dismissed.

“Goodnight, Mr. Stark.”

Peter stepped out of the car, not looking back as he was escorted into his own apartment. He was up half the night trying to put it all together. Then he realized, Tony wanted him to make the first move. He was going to need to be bold if this was going to work.

He had all weekend to think it over. He did his usual stretching that morning then headed down their usual spot to meet MJ. Her hair seemed thicker and her curls more defined today. Plus her eye shadow was especially sparkly and eye catching. Peter smiled to himself as he spotted her through the window. She’d been trying catch the barista’s eye for a while now and today she’d put in maximum effort.

Peter slid into the seat across from her. “Don’t you look stunning, my dear,” he smiled.

She glared. “Fuck off, Parker. You know I’m dying over here,” she hissed. Her eyes flicked to the counter to see if she’d noticed Peter’s false flirting. “Don’t screw this up for me.”

“There’s nothing to screw if you don’t talk to her.”

“Hardy har.”

“Hey! Where’s my latte?” Peter eyed the table in front of him where there was only a single black coffee and a spinach and egg white breakfast sandwich.

“Get your own! I can’t be seeing buying things for you.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Because then we’ll definitely look like we’re dating.”

“Exactly. Glad we’re on the same page.”

Peter got up from his seat and went to the counter. If she wasn’t going to talk to 'Jennifer’, as her name appeared to be, he’d just have to do it for her.

“Excuse me,” he smiled. “My super inconsiderate best friend didn’t order me a drink.”

The barista flicked her eyes over to MJ who gave an awkward wave and then immediately looked out the window. The barista smiled. “No, problem. I can help you out.”

“Thanks. I’ll just have a latte. Vanilla. And a new best friend.”

She laughed. “Sure thing.”

One hot drink later and Peter was back at the table where MJ was refusing to look at him. “What did say you say to her, ohmigod…”

“That you’re super hot for her and down to bone right now behind the counter.”

She glared again. “What did you really say?”

“I made it clear that we are not dating so that we can continue to come here and also continue the tradition of you having a drink ready for me.”

“You’re really selfish ya know that Parker?”

“So… on the topic of me being selfish…”

“Just fuck him already," she groaned.

"He’s just so…” Peter groaned, head turning up to the ceiling. “I think he wants me to make a move and me making a move is not something I know how to do.”

“Just be a grown up.”

Peter scowled then pointed at the barista.

“Okay, point taken. Still, just… I don’t know… go for it. He wants you. You know he wants you. There’s no real reason to fear rejection in your case.”

“I don’t know…”

“Are you kidding? That necklace you showed me probably cost as much as every property in Queens. No ones buys someone something like that if they’re not trying to get it.”

Peter groaned.

“What are you so afraid of?”

“You don’t know this guy. He’s really scary.”

MJ laughed. “You don’t seem too afraid to climb into his car and wear his jewelry.”

“That’s different,” Peter pouted.

She rolled her eyes. “Maybe start a conversation about it?”

“Ew, MJ. No one wants to talk about sex when you could just, ya know, do it.”

“Except that you can’t do it.” She chewed her sandwich.

“Nah, I think I’m figuring him out. I just gotta go for it I guess.” 

“Yeah, Parker. Woman up.” She gave him a classic MJ smile through an eggy bite.

Peter eyed her, then the barista.

“Stop it,” she scowled. Then she grumbled, “How does one even ask a girl out?”

Peter hummed as he thought. “Next time you come in, write your number on your receipt. Or one of those comment cards. Just write 'you’re hot’ underneath your number and hand it to her and then run out the door and never come back.”

MJ stared. “You’re so stupid, Peter. That’s why I love you.” She reached over the table to ruffle his hair.

“Gee thanks.”

Peter couldn’t say that he felt anymore confident after talking to MJ, but he was resolved to do it anyway. The weekend passed and it was time to get back to practice, and time to go back to Tony.

He spiced things up a little by wearing a cropped sweater and some shorts over white, snowflake printed leggings. It was a cute outfit that showed off his tight stomach and his full perky ass. Plus he was wearing those white boots that Tony loved to see him in. He’d debated all morning, going again and again to the jewelry box before deciding, yes, he should wear the necklace. It sparkled like a diamond studded collar and immediately made his cock hard. For a minute all he could think about were Tony's possessive kisses and hickies on his neck after he’d last worn it. Maybe this wasn’t technically the most appropriate day to wear it, but it would turn Tony on and that was what he wanted.

The limo was out front when Peter stepped outside. His heart pounded. This was it. Tony was free today, and yes there had been a chance that he wouldn’t even see the man despite his preparation. As he crossed the sidewalk he wondered if he should have put on makeup or done his hair differently or gone with the skinny jeans. A guard opened the door for him after struggling for a second not to look at him.

Peter slid into the car. His cheeks felt hot. “Good morning, Mr. Stark,” he said. The door closed.

Tony didn't look up from his phone though by the heat in his eyes Peter suspected he’d watched him walk to the car was only pretending to be busy. “Good morning, angel,” Tony said. He placed his hand on Peter’s thigh just below the cuff of his shorts. His pinky slid under the fabric. The whole move was so deliberate yet so casual.

Peter licked his dry lips and Tony’s eyes followed, finally pulling away from the screen. “Did you have a nice weekend, sir?”

“It was long and uneventful,” Tony sighed.

Peter chewed his lip and told himself to be brave. “Next time you have a long and uneventful weekend, maybe you should call me.”

Tony raised his hand and stroked Peter’s cheek with a knuckle. “Maybe we could get a latte,” he said. Then his hand was back on his thigh.

He felt like a stupid teenager but he was throbbing in his stupid tight leggings. How did the man exude so much confidence and power? He wanted him so badly, but this wasn’t the time. After practice… after practice. Fuck did he miss Tony being handsy. He missed feeling wanted. It stung a bit, in fact. He was starting to wonder if Tony had a wife at home or a string of other pretty pets. Maybe he was stupid to begin with.

The car stopped and Peter opened his door before anyone could help him. “See ya,” he said, not his usual polite goodbye. He didn’t care. It wasn’t like Stark was going to run after him and spank him for it.

He was pouty through practice but he threw his irritation behind his body, throwing himself into dangerously powerful leaps that he was berated for after. He ignored the concerned looks around him. He was fine he just needed to be mad for a while. And then he got kicked out of practice. Stupid instructor thought he would hurt himself.

Peter sighed. She was probably right.

On a normal day, Peter would have texted Tony before leaving the building. He would have waited for a car to arrive for him. As he stepped outside he knew why he didn’t. He wanted Tony to show up and wonder why Peter never came out. He wanted him to worry.

Despite that there wasn’t a car to pick him up, he knew that Tony’s men were watching the building. That’s why the hood over his face, why he closed the door quietly enough that anyone who might be bored, screwing around on their phone might not notice it open or close.

He figured he’d go for a walk and then head home in time for Tony’s men to let the man know he’d been found before it got to be too late. Except that Peter didn’t realize how serious Tony had been about Peter being in danger.

A shiny black car pulled up and Peter sighed, tossing his head back. “Seriously? How did you guys see me?”

Someone jumped out, but he didn’t open the back door. He grabbed Peter. Another man came from the back and stuffed a bag over his head just as he started to scream. They pulled him into the car.

Blind and thrashing, Peter screamed. They tied his ankles together. They tied his hands behind his back. He sobbed in fear as they let him fall into the floor board. The car raced down the street, tires squealing around a corner.

Metal under the seat pressed into his shoulder. Peter closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He was strong. If given the chance he could fight. He could get himself out of this or at least buy Tony some time to find him before someone dumped him off a dock.

He found the metal behind him and shimmied, trying to get his hands against it, but it was up too far. He tried the hood next and he had halfway off before someone noticed. They pulled it back down and tied a rope around that too. It pressed into his neck just tight enough to be scary. Peter sniffed.

The car stopped quickly, throwing Peter against the seats. Doors opened and Peter was dragged out. Someone pulled the ropes from his legs, but he barely had enough time to get his feet under him before they were pulling him along. The ground was flat and the light dim and yellow. Like a garage, maybe a body shop. Not that it mattered. It wasn’t like he could send out an SOS to Tony even if he did know where he was.

He whimpered as his feet tripped over the edge of the door as he was dragging into a building. There was a lot of chatter here, the sounds of heavy objects being set against a surface. A lot of them spoke in another language Peter didn’t understand leaving him feeling all the more unsettled. Then finally he was thrown to the ground on a hard floor.

A door slammed. He was pretty sure he was alone, but it was hard to tell. He struggled to get loose, shifting the ropes around his wrist without making any progress. He stopped only when his wrists felt wet. The ropes were just as tight and he wasn’t any closer to slipping free. He laid in the floor and cried.

The door opened before long. More than one set of footsteps entered.

“Please let me go,” Peter whimpered.

No one answered him other than to pick him up and drop him in a chair. They pulled the hood off of him and all he could see was the gun pointed between his eyes. Someone untied him and he let them bind him again to the chair as he staired down the barrel.

The two men that tied him to the chair left him alone with the man with a gun.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Peter sobbed. It was hard to keep his composure. As it was, he was shaking, crying, scared little sounds escaped him now and then.

“Do you know who I am?” The man asked, then he lowered his gun, holding against his thigh.

“No, sir,” Peter sniffled.

The man smiled. “You’re cute. I can see why he likes you.” He looked Peter over. His roaming eyes left a bad taste in Peter’s mouth. There were bad intentions there.

“I’m Quentin. You can call me Mr. Beck. It’ll sound much cuter.”

“What do you want, Mr. Beck?”

“What do I want?” He came closer and crouched down to Peter’s level. He let his gun rest against Peter’s cheek. “I want to show an old man that he’s past his prime. It’s time for the next generation of leaders to take the stand.”

“Are you going to hurt me, Mr. Beck?” he whispered.

He smiled. It was too wide, too toothy, too sinister. “Oh yes. I’m going to hurt you very much. And then your little sugar daddy is going to come running to your rescue and,” he spoke slower, losing composure and seemingly sanity with every word. “I’m going to let him get a good look at his own inadequacy before I put a bullet between his eyes!”

Peter flinched.

“What do you think would hurt the most?” he whispered. “I could gouge out one of your eyes. Cut up your pretty face.”

He backed away a step. “I’m almost sorry I have to hurt you at all. You seem like a nice kid. You shouldn’t have involved yourself with a man like Stark.”

“You’re insane,” Peter spat. He knew it was stupid. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but it burned him to hear him talk about Tony like that.

He lunged at Peter, nearly knocking the chair over as he grabbed at his throat. “Am I?” he screeched. “You sound just like him. He said I was too unstable. Ha, what does he think it takes to lead a bunch of criminals? I am a genius.”

Let go of Peter’s throat to turn away. “I set up this whole operation on my own. So far under the radar the mob doesn’t know about it, but we’re making profit. And Stark. He never could get the law on his side, but I’ve got my own rats!”

He turned back and glared at Peter. “He’s so busy playing house with slutty little bimbos like you that he doesn’t know his empire in crumbling at his feet. I’ll make him see. Right before I take his life.”

“What makes you think he’ll even show up?”

Quentin stuck out his lip. “Feeling inadequate, Petey? It’s true. Stark’s a hard man, doesn’t get attached. But he hasn’t had a lover in a long and it turns out it all correlates to your first performance at Stark’s favorite theater. He won’t give up the rabbit he’s been chasing for so long. He’s too stupid.”

“He’s not!” Peter snapped before he could think better of it. “He’s a genius and you’re a coward and a psychopath.”

The blow to his gut, doubled him over and came with the taste of blood. He wasn’t sure if he’d bitten his tongue or if it had come up from his stomach.

“That’s enough!” Beck yelled. “Enough talking.” He tore at a fistful of Peter’s hair. “Time to pretty you up for the big performance.”

“Starting the show without me?”

Peter’s heart skipped, but Beck caught on at the same time he did. He whirled around, gun raising, but Tony got off the shot first. It went into Beck’s arm and he fell back, dropping the gun.

“Stark!” he screamed.

“You know I love a good performance.” His eyes flicked to Peter, scanning over him for a moment. He was breathing heavy, bent over, relieved tears shined in his eyes. He flinched as a gun fight broke out through the rest of the building.

Tony crossed the floor and stood over Beck. He stepped down on the man’s shoulder and put a bullet through his hand when he tried to push him off.

“Did you really think I didn’t know about your little chop shop? I tried to teach you better Quin, I really did. But you’re so fucking crazy. And you know, if you’d gave up this insane idea to run me out of business, I would have left you alone. You were this sad, miserable, little charity case. I felt bad for you.”

“You bastard, Stark. I’m not your fucking pet project.”

“Don’t worry though,” Tony continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “We’ve all learned something from this. I learned not give nut jobs second chances. You’ve learned not to touch things that don’t belong to you. And Peter has learned why we don’t go running off without daddy’s very expensive, very meticulously placed security team.”

Tony spared a glance at him and Peter blushed, ducking his head.

“Normally,” Tony turned back to Beck. “I’d have my boys take you out back and beat you to death and then shoot you for good measure. But I don’t want my angel to have to listen to you scream. So uh…”

He fired off a final shot. Peter turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Shut up for once.”

Peter listened to the sound of Tony’s shoes. He heard him crouch. Gentle hands untied one wrist then the other. Then both of his ankles were free. Hands cupped his face and Peter sucked in a shaky breath.

“Look at me, angel,” Tony said softly.

Peter slowly blinked open his head. He turned his head and there was Tony. His brown eyes sparkled with concern.

“Are you okay, baby?”

Peter nodded.

“I need to apologize, baby.”

“It’s not your fault.” He shook his head.

“Peter,” Tony said firmly. He waited until their eyes met. “I let him take you.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. “Wha… what do you mean?”

Tony took a slow breath. His thumb brushed over Peter’s cheek. “I told my men to let you go when they saw you coming outside. I knew Beck was waiting for his chance.”

“You used me to get close to him?” Peter pulled back in disgust, but Tony’s hands didn’t leave him.

“It’s worse than that, angel. I could have come here and killed him anytime I wanted to. I let him take you to see what you would do. I wanted to know if I could trust you.”

Peter shook his head, putting it all together in his traumatized mind. Then he glared and grit his teeth. “And did I pass your test, Mr. Stark?”

“Flawlessly, angel. You’re perfect in every possible way.”

Peter stood and shoved Tony away, storming for the door.

“Remember, Peter. You can’t leave me. Not only is it not safe, but I won’t let you.”

Peter ignored him. He stomped his way through the building, following his gut through rooms full of dead bodies until he found the garage and then finally outside. Several of Tony’s cars were parked on the street. He stopped on the sidewalk. A door opened for him, but he ignored it.

He stood there, fuming. He felt dumb and betrayed. Then again, it made sense.

Firstly, Beck had said that there wasn’t anyone else Tony wanted and there hadn’t been for a long time. Tony was a dangerous man in a dangerous life. If he wanted someone, they had to be willing to play his game and live his way. Or else they’d end up dead. He was possessive and murderous and dark. But came to Peter’s rescue as soon as Beck made to truly hurt him. Sure, he was a little bruised, but he was never in any real danger.

He turned around. There was Tony, standing in the doorway, allowing him some space. Peter stared silently until Tony left the doorway. Then he ran to him.

Peter threw his arms around and pulled him into a kiss. Strong hands pulled him close, pressing into his back. He even got a moan out of him as they pressed flush together.

It was a long moment before they broke apart. Peter stared at that handsome, asshole, face.

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Oh, I’m fucking pissed. You owe me. Like a whole jewelry store. You’re going to buy me my own fashion designer. You’re in the fucking dog house,” he glared. “But I understand.”

Tony cupped his cheek, a smile shining on his lips. “Anything you want, angel.”

“I want a new apartment.”

“Done.”

“A security team that won’t let me get kidnapped.”

“Already handled.”

“And a car.”

Tony scrunched his nose. “What if I pick you up in my Bugatti more often?”

“I want to drive.”

“On weekdays, when traffic’s better.”

“What? You don’t think I can drive?”

Tony chuckled. “I think you can do anything, angel. Maybe you don’t realize this, but you’re currently negotiating with the most dangerous man in New York and winning. Most wouldn’t have the balls.”

“I’ve got so many balls. Mine and yours.”

Tony laughed, head falling back, the sound echoing off the buildings around them. Peter smiled.

“Yeah. Alright.” His smile was so fond and genuine that Peter pulled him into another kiss. Then he pouted.

“You don’t touch me.”

“What? I touch you plenty.”

“Not as much and not… like that.” Peter blushed.

“Can’t even say it, huh?” Tony teased. “I was waiting. I can be very pushy. Very demanding. I’m used to getting what I want. I didn’t want you to feel pressured so I was letting you come to me. Besides, I’ve learned many things in my long life, Peter. One of which is that you can take anything you want with enough effort, but it’s the things that are given to you that are the most rewarding.”

As expected, he wanted Peter to make the first move. Unexpected was how surprisingly deep and full of empathy this man who just murdered someone while the men on his payroll killed twenty or thirty others. The real concern here was that he wasn’t running away. Or maybe it was that he was thinking that Tony was sweet and they should have sex now. And then the building exploded.

Peter flinched, pulling back, but Tony stood still. Fire broke out behind him, casting him in orange light. Someone came running out of the building and was immediately shot by someone off to Peter’s left. The whole raid on Beck’s operation was cold and utterly savage.

Tony ignored the smoke and broken glass behind him, staring into Peter’s eyes.

“Would you like to come home with me tonight, Peter?”

Peter’s eyes left the smoking building to look at Tony. His cheeks burned. How did this man always make him feel like a teenager? He wasn’t some inexperienced virgin, he really wasn't. Still, he had goosebumps.

He nodded. “I’d love to, Mr. Stark.”


	4. Chapter 4

They got into a shiny black car together, neither one looking back as Beck’s operation burned to the ground behind them. If the police or firecrew wondered why an entourage of blacked out cars was driving away from the direction of the fire, none of them bothered to investigate. Once the sound of sirens had passed Peter was struck by all of the emotions he’d been bottling up. Fear, anger, frustration, but mostly fear, it all bubbled up bringing tears to his eyes. He turned his head toward the window, he didn’t want Tony to watch him cry. It was useless. He was shaking too hard and the tears were pouring in streams.

Tony noticed, of course. He put up the partition and slid across the seat. An arm wrapped around him and tucked Peter into his side.

“Don’t cry, my angel.” He spoke quiet, gentle. It made Peter cry harder if only because his caring was yet another emotion Peter wasn’t prepared to deal with after such a day.

“Is it me? Did I do something?”

Peter laughed. “You killed a man,” he said. “But no, it’s not you.”

“Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Peter sucked in a breath and steadied himself. “It’s been a long day is all. I’ve never been kidnapped before.”

“I have. You get over it.”

“Who kidnapped you?” It was hard to imagine anyone getting close to the man with army flocking him.

“Seems strange I know,” Tony wiped the tears from his cheek. “I was just a kid. This is my father’s business, you see. Or it used to be. Anyway, they thought they could get to him through me.”

“He must have torn the place apart.”

“No, actually. I had to get myself out.” Peter blinked his wet eyes up at him. Somehow, Tony didn’t seemed bothered by this, but it hurt Peter to think of him being so unloved by his own father.

Tony smiled. “Oh, don’t look like that. You’re so sweet. Howard was who he was. It’s in the past. I’ll never leave you, Peter. I’ll always come to get you.”

Peter threw an arm around Tony’s front and cuddled into his chest. “Have you always lived like this?”

“In fancy cars, talking to pretty boys?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Alone.”

Tony’s arms tightened around him and Peter wondered if he’d even meant to do it. “My mother was good to me, but both of my parents were killed when I was seventeen.”

The way he mentioned his mother was just as lonely as the way he talked about his father. No wonder he was so possessive. It was possible he’d never had someone that he cared about who showed him genuine love in return. Especially someone who didn’t leave him. Maybe it was left over adrenaline, but Peter felt bold.

He sat up and climbed into Tony’s lap, swinging a leg over to sit facing him. He looked at him, at his dark eyes, the lines forming in his face, the facial hair he must have taken a lot of time to cut so carefully. It was as if this was the first time Peter saw him. In a way it was. He saw past his tough guy, could kill you, sugar daddy, persona and found a man underneath who needed to be loved. He was dangerous and terrifying, but no less deserving of someone loyal and loving. It was too late for Peter to walk away from him. Why not go all in?

“I’ll never leave you, Tony,” Peter said.

Hands slid up his thighs to rest just below his ass. “I’ll never let you.”

“You don’t have to let me. I don’t want to go.”

His message got through to him if the way his eyes shined with emotion was any indication. Peter gasped as Tony’s hands slid up and pulled him slowly into a kiss. Those hands kept trying to pull him in closer and they would have if it were possible for them to be any closer.

They stayed that way until the car stopped and the engine cut off. For a moment there was only the wet sound of sloppy kisses. Then they stopped to stare into each other’s eyes.

Tony’s hands were holding his head just a little too tight, but Peter didn’t complain. He wanted him to take what he needed. Of course, it was better if he gave it to him wasn’t it?

“Let’s go inside,” he said, quiet, holding on to the tension in the air.

“Anything,” Tony answered. He had this tiny smile on his lips and this shine to his eyes. Peter couldn’t stop smiling as he opened the door and climbed out, pulling Tony with him. He giggled at how clumsy they were, moving together this way.

The guards were standing further back from the car, but Peter hardly noticed them. They were parked inside of an enclosed garage, but all of the cars were Tony’s. Most were a part of his shiny black fleet, but others were sports cars he must have collected tor fun, including the shiny red Bugatti he’d promised Peter.

Peter spotted an elevator and dragged Tony along. They were both still smiling. Peter wondered how often Tony let anyone take the lead. He was flattered to think that the answer was ‘very rarely’. Perhaps he’d earned more trust than he’d thought. Some part of him, maybe the part that was damaged when he was dropped on his head as a child, was glad for the whole event. Being kidnapped, being threatened, Quentin Beck’s death.

He hit the button on the elevator. “And where do you think we’re going?” Tony chuckled.

“Hopefully, somewhere with a bed.”

His little smile became a smirk and he pulled Peter against him. He caught his lips in a kiss and Peter shivered. That was what he wanted, to be taken. Had he proven yet that he wanted it? That he was giving himself to Tony and whatever he could possibly desire?

The elevator slid open. Peter grabbed two fist fulls of Tony’s jacket and pulled him, walking, backward into the elevator. His back hit the wall and Tony pushed him up against it. He moaned. He let his leg come up to wrap around Tony’s waist, moaning again when their hard cocks pressed together. Hungry lips trailed down his jaw. He tilted his head and let him kiss along his neck, fingers digging into Tony’s shirt. Those hot kisses found where he was sensitive and left him whimpering.

Tony grabbed Peter’s thigh, coaxing him up. He hopped up so his legs were around Tony’s waist, his back against the wall keeping him up. At some point the door had closed and his moans sounded so much louder in the closed space. Tony’s hips bucked against him and the sound he made was almost too loud.

“Who do you belong to?” His voice was low, eyes dark as he stared him down as if stalking prey.

“You, Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked at him a moment longer. Peter could see the thoughts swirling around in his mind.

“We should do this in a bed.”

Peter was surprised that Tony was strong enough to hold him up, but he was carried in Tony’s arms as the man turned and hit a button on the elevator.

Peter bent and kissed him again as the elevator rose. It stopped with a ding and Peter smiled as he was carried out then finally set down on hard tile floor. He took a moment to admire high ceilings and modern furnishings, but he wasn’t interested in critiquing the decor.

Unfortunately, Tony had walked away to pour himself drink. Refusing to let the heat die, Peter skipped after him and wrapped his arm’s around Tony’s middle. He pressed a kiss to his neck. “Where’s the bedroom?” he whispered.

Tony smiled. “You think you’ve earned the right to be in my bed?”

“I didn’t know it was such an honor,” Peter teased. “But I know I’ll look amazing in it.”

Tony turned and looked down at him. He didn’t say anything, but there were any number of filthy thoughts in his eyes. He raised his glass to Peter’s mouth. Peter parted his lips and Tony tilted the glass until amber liquid poured over his tongue. He swallowed down something hot and smooth. Tony finished the glass with one swallow.

“Upstairs.”

Smiling, heart pounding, hands a little sweaty, Peter pulled Tony along up the stairs. The bedroom was easy to find with its double doors and a king sized bed draped in good and red. He walked backwards, pulling Tony by his tie, until his legs hit the bed frame.

“I want you,” he said, hands sliding up to Tony’s neck. “Take me please. I’ve been waiting.”

Tony pushed him back onto the bed, climbing up with him. “How long have you been waiting, angel?”

Since the beginning, he wanted to say. Since the first time you touched me.

“I like to think it was the moment I put a gun to your head,” Tony smirked.

Peter shivered. He would never forget that moment. The hard metal scraping over his skin. Metal that Tony was so skilled with he’d not only killed, but tortured a man with it.

“What were you thinking that night?” Peter was surprised at himself. He’d spoken impulsively. He never asked Tony personal questions like that. Tony seemed surprised for a moment, himself.

“The truth?” Peter nodded. “I was thinking about all of the gifts I gave you. How you’d become addicted to the attention. How one day I would hand you something that wasn’t a gift and expect you to pay me back for it.”

It was a chilling truth. He’d been played, set up. Exactly as he’d expected he had. It hurt like a slap to the face after the day they’d had.

“Angel.” Peter looked up at his gentle tone, realizing he’d turned his head away to fight back a tear. Tony’s eyes were so expensive. They didn’t show pity or amusement as they should. His eyes projected something softer.

“I chose a different path when I saw you at the party. I don’t want you to be my toy, Peter. I can’t stand to see you broken, dependent, obedient. That’s what I meant for you. And it would have been easy. You made yourself so pliant…”

Tony pushed back a curl as it rolled into Peter’s face. “What are you saying? You don’t want me?”

“Oh, angel. That’s not what I’m saying at all. I want you to be my partner.”

“Like…” Peter blushed. “Like a boyfriend?”

Tony smiled. “Yeah. Like a boyfriend.”

His heart expanded. He wanted that. He wanted to be the one that Tony trusted, the one that he cared about, the one that made him happy.

He pulled Tony down into a kiss. His weight settled into the bed around him as Tony caught himself against the mattress. He sunk down on a forearm, letting Peter sink down deeper into the bed as he covered him.

He needed the feeling of Tony’s skin against his own. His hands slid down Tony’s chest to pluck open the buttons of his shirt. He didn’t get a good look at the scars on his chest before Tony flipped him over and pressed his back to Peter’s chest.

“Do you want it, angel?”

Peter shivered. “Yes, please.”

He heard the zipper, then felt hard flesh against his ass. “Grab the lube from the nightstand.”

Peter crawled up the bed and reached into the drawer. The bottle was sitting near the top and he grabbed it and slid back down.

“Slick up your fingers. I want to see you open yourself up for me.”

After playing around in the elevator, Peter wasn’t prepared for more teasing, but he wanted to be good Tony. He needed to be and do whatever Tony needed.

He reached back with lube slick fingers and teased them around his entrance. Hands spread open the plump globes of his ass. Peter pushed two fingers in, moaning as he stretched.

It was hard to concentrate on fucking himself on his fingers. He’d always been an anal slut and having anything in his ass always melted his brain. He hoped slutty was a good look for him, because he wasn’t doing anything more than moaning and pushing back into his own hand.

“Look at you…” Tony’s voice was quiet as he watched. “You need more than that don’t you?”

“Yes,” Peter whimpered. “Fill me up, please.”

“Pass that lube back here, angel.”

Peter slid the tube behind him with his clean hand, three fingers buried now in his hole. He heared Tony slicking up his cock and he lost all interest in fingers. He pulled his fingers out and pushed him self up, enticing Tony with a wiggling ass.

Tony leaned over him, pressing kisses along his shoulders. “Who do you belong to?”

“You. You, Tony,” Peter said, words turning to a moan as Tony pushed in, buring himself inside as Peter said his name.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. “You’re perfect, angel. Feel so good around me.”

Peter keened, fingers clawing at the bed. Tony’s cock was long and it pressed in deep. There was hardly a thought left in his head, just a desperate need to be fucked.

“Please, Tony,” he whined. He was drooling with his face pressed down into the bed.

“Call me daddy.”

Peter moaned. “Yes, daddy.”

“You like that, huh? Such a good boy. And you’ve got such a nice, tight, little hole.” His hands spread Peter open where he could see Peter stretched around the thickness of his cock. He pulled back some and spit. Peter shivered to feel it land against his hole. When he pushed back in it must have gone inside of him.

He liked that. He needed his cum inside him, too. He pushed back against Tony’s hard thrusts, taking him as deep as he could get. He panted, sweaty face down in the sheets. His hand reached down to stroke his cock as he was fucked, voice climbing from a rich moan to a high whine as he got closer.

“Are you gonna cum for me, angel?”

“Yeah, daddy. Fuck, your fucking cock feels so good.”

He could hear the laughter in the man’s voice. “Who knew you could be such a cock slut?”

“Your fault,” he panting. “Making me wait… playing games…”

“Is it really so bad to go without dick?” His hands pulled Peter up and back against his chest. He kissed him, Peter’s neck twisted to reach. He whined when Tony pulled out and he quickly rolled over, reaching between his legs to urge him back in. Smirking, Tony bent to kiss him as he fucked him again.

“More,” Peter whined between kisses. “Harder, daddy, please!”

Tony obligated, giving it to him hard, deep, too quick. Babbling and swearing, Peter stripped his cock until he came on his own belly. Tony gripped his thighs, holding him in place as kept going.

“So pretty, angel. My pretty boy.”

“Please, daddy. I want your cum. Give it to me please.”

“Fuck, angel.” Tony tossed his head back, cock twitching inside of Peter’s ass as he came inside him. Tony kissed him, still rooted inside. Peter’s hands cupped his face.

“You’re perfect, Peter,” Tony said when he finally pulled out.

Peter smiled. “That’s just the after glow talking. It’ll pass.”

Tony gave him another quick kiss. “You are whatever I say you are,” he smirked, pulling away. He went to the bathroom and came back with a damp towel. He cleaned up Peter’s sticky belly and thighs.

Feeling cleaner, Peter crawled up the bed to lay on the pillows. He yawned.

“Sleepy, angel?”

Peter nodded. His eyes fell shut. The weight of such an emotional day fell over him. Tony’s arms were warm around him as he joined him in bed. He felt Tony pull the blankets over him before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter couldn't believe his life. He'd just given the best performance of his life which was entirely thanks to just having had the best sex of his entire life. Now his feet were sore and his body was drained. He was running on the adrenaline of success and the high of knowing he was done for the season. Not that he didn't love dancing, of course. It was going to be nice to spend all of his free time with his new boyfriend: Tony Stark, scary scary mob boss, and sexy boyfriend extraordinaire.

Tony had bought him a light gray suit and new silver watch to wear along with his diamond necklace. He fixed himself up in the mirror. He couldn't stop smiling, in fact he couldn't get over how happy he looked. He couldn't remember ever feeling happier.

Gwen had her blonde hair in curls that must have taken the full hour between curtain and party time to solidify. Her dress was a rich pink and her lipstick a shade lighter. Peter offered his beautiful friend his arm and they walked together from the dressing area out into the hall.

Gwen sighed a full breath. "Can you believe we actually have time off?"

"I know. My feet are actually screaming for once."

"Your feet or your loins?" She shot him a look.

"Hey!" He bumped his hip against hers.

"You finally did it, Parker! I'm proud of you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's not like I was a virgin."

"Duh, been there done that," she laughed. She stopped before they reached the door. Taking both of his hands, she looked him over. "You look so happy, Peter."

"I am happy." So happy that his face ached from all the smiling. "Are you happy?"

She nodded and offered a small, but genuine, smile. "I don't have as much going for me, but I'm happy for you. Besides, I'm well paid, well praised, and I'm about to be well fed."

They both laughed. They entered the room together and this time, heads did turned. The room erupted into cheers. Peter bowed while Gwen curtsied. Peter gave her a kiss on the cheek before she bolted for the buffet.

The smell of food was just starting to draw him in, when he felt someone standing at his elbow. He turned, expecting Tony or Mr. Whatever, but instead he was startled to find another face.

"Mr. Osborn?"

"Hello, Peter," he smiled. "I would ask you how you've been but I see you're doing well for yourself."

"Yes, sir! How's Harry?"

"Oh," Norman rolled his eyes as though trying to find the right words in the back of his skull. "He's Harry."

Peter laughed politely. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you a donor or are you here with someone?"

"I'm a donor, yes, though a new one. I offered my funds when it came to my attention that certain others were, let's say, making some pretty friends."

"Friends?"

"That's a beautiful collar you wear," he said. He reached out and traced the diamonds with a finger.

"It is," Peter agreed. He thought he was starting to catch on, but it was hard to believe. Why would Norman Osborn know about him and Tony and why would he care?

Norman appraised him, seeming to think something through. "You know, a man doesn't have to settle for the first diamond he sees. It wouldn't be wrong of you to shop around, test the water."

Peter tried not to scowl. "I'm hardly in the market for diamonds."

Norman smiled. He bent forward enough to speak quietly. "Whatever he's paying you to be his little pet, I'll triple it. And I'll keep you safe from his gang of hoodlums."

Peter did his best now not to glare at the man, but his disgusted frown surely said enough. "No thank you, Mr. Osborn. I'm not a paid friend. I chose to be where I am and I'll stay there. There's nothing Tony has that you could possibly come close to."

Norman straightened up and looked him over again. "Hm... well, if you change your mind, you know how to contact me."

He strolled passed, clearly bruised. Peter felt eyes on the back of his neck. He turned and there was Tony, watching from the bar. His heart leaped and his smile returned. As if pulled by a tether, he crossed the room to join him.

"Breaking hearts, my angel?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Peter could tell how hard he was gripping his glass.

He rolled his eyes. "Mr. Osborn is... an old friend? Well, an old friend's dad." Should he tell Tony what he said or would his possessive nature get Norman hurt? He chewed his lip and contemplated.

Tony's fingers tapped the bottom of his chin. "What is it?"

No, he should he tell him. Norman seemed like he knew Tony. And Peter didn't want to keep any secrets from him no matter what. "I think he just propositioned me."

Tony's expression was blank. A likely poker face to hide his jealousy. "What did you say?"

"I told him who the better man was and he ran off to lick his wounds."

Tony grinned. He caught Peter's arm and tugged him close just to get an arm around his waist. "That's my boy."

Tony kissed him, a completely unheard of gesture to be seen at these parties, but Tony Stark could do whatever he wanted couldn't he? Peter's stomach fluttered with excited butterflies.

A shoe tapped the floor beside them. They both looked up, Tony with an amused smirk and Peter with burning cheeks. It was Gwen.

"Hi," she cut in, offering a dainty hand. "I'm Gwen Stacy."

"Anthony Stark," he shook her hand.

"It's not often you see Peter being so close to someone. It's been a while."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Gwen. I think I heard the hors d'oeuvres calling your name." He shooed her.

"You seem like you're good for him," she continued without looking at Peter.

"Am I?"

Gwen's face dropped into a frown that hinted at something deadly. "You'd better be," she said. Then she smiled delicately. "Enjoy the party, Mr. Stark. Peter."

She sauntered away while Peter scrambled for an apology on her behalf. Tony only laughed.

"You two must be close," he chuckled. "I though she was going to claw my eyes out."

Peter laughed, relieved. "Yeah, we go way back. We grew up dancing together."

"That's sweet. I'm glad you have her to look out for you among the vultures." He set his glass down on the bar. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Tony offered his arm.

Grinning, Peter took it and let the man lead him away from the party. If either of them were expecting victory sex to celebrate Peter's performance, they were disappointed. As soon as Peter dropped onto the seat of the car, fatigue washed over him. His eyes drooped and he yawned wide. Tony climbed into the car in time to catch the tail end of his yawn.

"Sleepy, angel? Come here."

Nodding, Peter leaned over to the side until his head was in Tony's lap. He sunk into his thighs as Tony stroked his hair.

"You looked so beautiful out there, angel. I was enchanted by you. It's no wonder that Osborn couldn't help himself."

"Only want you," Peter mumbled, eyes already shut.

"So loyal." His thumb brushed over Peter's cheek, his slack lips.

"I'll always be loyal..." Peter mumbled as he fell asleep.

He woke still in the car, still on Tony's lap. He was doing something on his phone. Peter rubbed his own tired eyes and turned to blink up at him.

"Good morning," Peter smiled.

Tony smiled down at him, setting his phone aside. "Actually it's eleven in the evening, but close enough."

"What? How long did I sleep?"

Peter sat up and stretched his arms, then his legs, then rolled his shoulders. His everything was tight.

"A few hours. You danced your heart out tonight. I wasn't going to let anything stop you from resting."

Peter turned and smiled at him. He figured his heart eyes were pretty apparent, too. That's what he loved about Tony. He's a cold hearted killer, but he could get so tender for Peter's sake. It melted him. He moved, snuggling into Tony's side.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Your apartment."

Peter's new apartment, the one that Tony paid for, was more like a condo. After being kidnapped, Tony had bought the place for him. In fact, Peter was pretty sure he now owned the whole building. There were Tony's own men working the lobby. A guard stood at the end of both hallways connected to the entrance of Peter's unit. There were three people stationed on the roof at all times and each floor had a patrol that was done at randomly selected times so as not to create a pattern someone could slip through. Not to mention there was a panic room, several tiny red buttons that each triggered a silent alarm, and a security system that could stop anything short of a military grade hacker. Also, it was gorgeous.

"Not your place?" Peter frowned.

"Not tonight, baby. You're too tired. I don't want to keep you from your rest."

Peter stuck his lip out a little and lowered his eyes. "You won't even hold me tonight?"

Tony sighed and stroked his hair. "You're so tired, angel."

"Oh, please," he whined. "Besides, I'm all in knots. I need somebody to work me out..."

Tony yanked his hair back. "There will be no sex and I mean it. You'll have a bath and a meal and you'll go to bed."

"Yes, sir." Peter smiled, not mildly intimidated.

They went up to Peter's room. The view over-looked dazzling city lights, but most importantly you could see Tony's own building from there. Feeling cheeky, Peter shot Tony a look over his shoulder before he stripped out of his coat. He turned and slowly worked open the buttons of his shirt.

"Angel," Tony warned.

Peter bit his bottom lip, cheeks turning pink in excitement and arousal. "Don't I deserve a reward for all my hard work?"

Tony watched him with dark eyes as he kept going. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, turned and let it drop, looking back at Tony. He bent and took off both his shoes and socks. Then slowly he pulled down his pants bending at the waist. He was surprised, and a little wounded, when he never felt Tony's hands on his perky ass. He looked back at Tony.

"Keep going, angel. Finish what you started."

Irritated that Tony wasn't even bothered, he straightened, swaying his hips and twirling around to face him. He rolled his body, then slid his hands down his chest to the waistband of his underwear. He curled the band down while he kept up his little dance a moment longer before finally sliding them off. He was dressed now only in the necklace Tony gave him.

A sparkle in Tony's eye was all that gave him away. "Twirl for me again, angel," he said.

Peter gave him a look that was equal parts fire and arousal. Then he spun in a slow, writhing circle. Tony took step closer.

"Again."

Peter spun and Tony took a step closer.

"Again."

Peter spun and Tony moved so he spun again until Tony's arm were around him, hands firm against his belly. Peter whimpered as his lips found his neck and sucked a deep mark into his skin. He felt like he'd never been touched before as Tony's fingers trailed over his skin and his lips left a pattern of growing bruises on his neck that he would wear like a collar the next few days. His cock was hard, standing up against his belly. He was melting wax, no longer a young man of the grace he held a moment ago.

One small, slow, step at a time, Tony guided him toward the bathroom. His hands kept exploring, leaving trails of electricity, his lips still drawing whimpers from him. Peter's feet found tile floor and a hand left him to turn on the light. Tony slowly receded, leaving him to draw the bath. He poured lavender epsom salt into the water and Peter remembered when he'd insisting on buying it for him.

Tony smiled as he returned to Peter, hands cupping his face as he gave him a kiss. He felt so safe and adored. It was like a dream, but it shook him from his haze when Tony dropped to his knees. Peter sucked in a breath and it came out a moan.

Tony chuckled, looking up at him. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"Please," he breathed. He moaned again when Tony's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and swiped up over the tip. He whimpered.

"So sensitive," Tony noticed.

"Only for you," Peter breathed."You do this to me. I feel like a virgin."

Tony hummed, a musing sound. He took the end of Peter's cock into his mouth and he gasped, hips stuttering.

"Fuck, Tony." His voice was high and whiny. Tony sucked him all the way down, then pulled back up. He set a slow almost teasing pace. Peter couldn't stop the sound he was making, near constant moans and whined. He squeezed his eyes shut, but he blinked them open again, torn between feeling and watching. To see such a strong and powerful man on his knees, worshiping him like this.

"You sound so pretty, angel. How's that feel?" Tony stopped to ask, hand slowly pumping his cock.

"S-so good," his body shivered. "Please Tony."

"What do you want, angel?" Tony kissed his thigh.

"Don't stop, please."

"I don't intend to."

Peter whined and he was enveloped again in the heat of Tony's mouth, wet, sucking, pressure all around him. He didn't move any faster, still slow, almost painful and teasing. By the time Tony stopped he was lost in it.

"Ready for you bath, angel?"

Hazy, Peter leaned into Tony's chest. "Fuck me, please," he whined.

"No, angel. I told you it was bath time." Keeping a hand on Peter, Tony turned off the water.

Peter was twitchy and sensitive. Getting into the water felt better than it had any right to. He sighed as he leaned back against the tub. Now he felt the aches in his muscles and the blisters on his feet. At the least the blisters hadn't popped or taking a bath would be torture. He let himself relax and felt his muscles start to loosen, but it was a slow start.

He blinked open tired eyes to see Tony sitting beside the tub.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"You should be relaxing, angel. I can go if I'm a distraction."

"If you leave, I'll go, too."

Tony leaned over kissed his forehead. "I'm starting to worry about your codependency."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Me to need you like oxygen?"

There was a pause before Tony spoke. "Is that how you feel?"

Peter looked at him and his expression was only curious. "You're stuck with me now, Mr. Stark. You'll have to kill me if you want me gone."

Tony stood and for a split second Peter panicked that he was leaving, but he only took of his coat. He kicked off his shoes then started on his shirt. He held Peter's eyes, and his breath, as he stripped bare and beautiful. The scars on his skin were vibrant in the white bathroom light. There was an indentation made of scars on his chest as if someone had tried to cut out his heart. The rest were mostly on his left, presumably his weaker side. Errant stabs or slashes that hadn't quite met their mark. He hadn't let Peter see this much before, but now he was still, only moving to join him after Peter's eyes returned to his face.

Peter moved forward and let Tony fill in the space behind him. Hands pulled him back against Tony's chest. His mouth was level with his ear when he spoke.

"What are you thinking?"

"You'd have to be strong to carry scars like those." They spoke quietly and with the intimacy of sharing secrets.

"Don't mistake me for a hero, Peter."

"That's not what I mean. You're a fighter and a survivor and you know how to handle yourself."

Tony's nose nuzzled into his hair. He pressed a kiss above his ear. "I won't kill you, Peter, but I might hurt you sometimes."

"I won't leave."

"It might be really bad. Might leave you with your own scars."

Peter took a slow, steadying breath. He couldn't say he wasn't afraid, but he'd already sold his soul. There was no going back. Tony wasn't really asking him to leave when he said these things. This was a warning. A warning so that these things wouldn't come as a shock. It wasn't his intention to tell Peter to run. He knew this.

"I'm yours to hurt."

Arms wrapped around his chest from behind. "If I were the man you deserved, I'd make you mine to protect."

Peter didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. It was true. Even Peter was aware of it. He deserved kinder things, but Tony was the only person he wanted. Maybe the truth was that he was just as lonely as Tony was. That despite his friends, he didn't have family, he didn't have the kind of permanence that family promised even when it was a false promise. Their broken hearts just fit together. It was only in Tony's arms that life felt satisfying.

So he lay calm, relaxed, letting the water soothe his muscles. Tony's chest was warm and solid. The rise and fall of his breathing was steady, lulling him back into drowsiness. Though nothing could allow him to forget that he was still hard.

He rolled his hips, whining. Trying to get Tony's attention without begging for it. A hand wrapped around his throat, tilting his head back and squeezing until he gasped.

"Need something, angel?"

"Please, Tony," he rasped.

Tony smiled. "What was that, dear? You'll have to speak up."

With the hold on his throat, he could barely speak. The words came out in the same sort of hiss. Finger's pinched his nipple, rolling it around and twisting. Peter whined and squirmed.

"What is it, baby?" Tony released his throat.

Peter sucked in a breath and it came out, "Please let me, cum! Touch me please!"

Tony chuckled. "Such a slut. I said no sex tonight."

"Then why are you teasing me?" he whined.

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it? You expected me to walk around hard, unable to fuck you while you had you're having a relaxing time in the bath?"

"No," Peter pouted. "I expected you to fuck me."

"Oh, I'm going to. I'm going fuck you, hard and deep, until you're screaming. I'm going to fill your ass with my cum. And then we'll get to sleep, like I told you to do in the first place, with your cock just as hard and aching as it is now. Still want me to touch it?"

Peter whined and turned his head away.

"Huh? What is, Peter? Should I touch your cock?" Tony wrapped his hand around it away, loosely, letting it fall from his palm. "You're so hard, angel. You make such a perfect little plaything. My own sex doll."

"Tony," he whined.

"This what you want?" Tony's hand wrapped around him, firm now. He stroked him hard and fast. Peter was gasping for breath, clinging to the sides of the tub.

"Tony~ Tony, I'm gonna cum!"

"You're gonna what?"

"Gonna- so close, Tony fuck- I'm-" He sobbed, shuddering as he stopped. He reached for himself, but Tony grabbed both of his hands.

"No."

Peter thrashed for a moment, losing control in his need. "No, daddy, please! Let me please!"

"No, angel. Relax."

Peter whined, head tossing to the side. His chest heaved with desperate breaths. He whimpered as Tony kissed the top of his head.

"Just relax," he cooed. "Let the bath work your muscles loose, no more tensing."

He didn't have it in him to argue. He was desperate to cum, but damn if it wasn't easier to just do what he was told.

They relaxed together in until the water began to cool. Then Tony slipped out from behind him. He dried himself off before helping Peter out and drying him, too. He felt so warm and pampered that he almost forgot how horny he was until Tony brushed the towel over his half hard cock. His hand flew up to catch himself on the man's shoulder and a whimper escaped him.

Tony smirked. "Something wrong, angel?"

"Yeah, you're a jerk," Peter pouted.

Tony stood and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. He kissed Peter between the eyes. "You're a brat."

Still slightly damp, they padded their way to Peter's bedroom. His bedding was soft and white, the mattress plush, the pillows giant and fluffy. He'd decorated the room with a few pictures of him and his friends. Tony had bought succulents for him that lived in a pretty glass terrarium.

Peter had just reached the bed when Tony yanked the towel from his shoulders. He pushed Peter forward and he caught himself on his hands, one knee up on the bed.

"All fours, baby. Daddy's worked up from all your teasing."

"My teasing?" Peter rolled his eyes, but he got into position.

He heard the pop of a lube bottle before he felt the slick press of cock against his hole. No preamble then, not that he needed foreplay after the last hour of torture.

Tony sunk easily inside. They both moaned at the feeling. His body sang, fulfilling the craving to be filled and fucked. Tony didn't take it easy on him either, clearly punishing him for teasing when he was meant to be resting. He pulled him up, back to chest, fucking up into him deep.

Peter reached a hand back, holding on to Tony as he fucked him.

"That's it, angel. Such a good fucking toy for daddy," he moaned. "Fuck, Peter!"

He whined. Tony's cock felt so good, moving and in out, fast enough he couldn't stop moaning, whining, almost drooling. His hand found his cock, aching between his legs.

"No you don't." Tony grabbed each of his wrists in the opposite hand and pulled his arms down in an 'X'. He had no leverage to break free. He couldn't touch his cock. He whined, voice breaking into a sob.

"Please, Tony, please. Let me cum for you! Please!"

Tony ignored him, thrusting up into his ass, deeper now as he bent forward with his arms trapped. The tears kept rolling down his cheeks and turned his head to look back with pleading eyes.

"That's it, angel. Cry for me. You're so fucking pretty when you cry."

His trusts were deeper and shorter as he grew close. Peter's head tossed side to side, growing more desperate for his own release as Tony's grew closer. He whined, oversensitive. Still he couldn't cum like this. Not without a hand on his cock.

He sobbed as Tony came, burying himself deep in his ass. He was fulling crying now, tears running down his face, chest heaving.

"Daddy, please, please," he cried.

"Sh, angel. It's okay. You're alright." Tony pressed gentle kisses against his cheek.

"Can I cum now please, can I cum?"

"No, baby. I told you I wouldn't let you."

"But I need to, please."

"That's enough, angel. Settle down." He let go of Peter's wrists and coaxed him down onto his side. He pressed kisses all over Peter's face. Then he smiled looking down at the mess of tears and bitten lips. "You look so beautiful."

"Please, I need to cum."

"It'll pass, baby. Stop thinking about it. Let's go to sleep now."

Peter whimpered. Tony left the bed to search for something. He came back with the tie to one of Peter's robes. He whined as the softness touched him and wrapped around his balls. Tony tied it snug then wrapped it around him and used the ends to tie his wrists together, stuck behind his back.  
"No, please, Tony!" Peter turned his head, sobbing into the pillow.

"You're making it harder on yourself, stop that. Relax, dear. Go to sleep."

Tony's hands stroked his arms as Peter trembled. His cock ached so much. His balls felt like they might explode, but as minutes passed he knew he could wait. It hurt and he whimpered when his cock twitched. He considered waiting until Tony fell asleep and getting off against the bed, but he would know.

Somehow he managed to fall asleep anyway. He dreamed of Tony fucking him in the bathtub. He woke to heat surrounding his cock. He thrust up into it, moaning for Tony. He reached down and found hair and he jolted, fully awake now.

Peter looked down the bed to find Tony laying between his legs. He had Peter's cock in his mouth, blowing him with porn star levels of skill. His head fell back into the pillows.

"Tony," he moaned. He couldn't think of anything else. Everything in his mind was just Tony and hot, slurping, pleasure. He wasn't going to last after all that teasing. Plus Tony hardly seemed to need air, he wasn't stopping. He bobbed his head up and down, taking all of him into his throat, swallowing, sucking, working his tongue up under the head. He'd never had it so good.

Drowsy and smiling, his fingers scratched lightly at Tony's scalp. He moaned, voice climbing higher until he came, moaning more still as he realized Tony had swallowed his cum. The older man crawled up and over him. His smile shined bright.

"Good morning, angel." He gave Peter a quick kiss.

"Good morning," Peter laughed. "Was that an apology or..?"

"I'm not going to apologize for punishing you, but I won't make you suffer forever either." He kissed Peter's forehead. "Let's go have breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony made bagels with cream cheese and jam. Peter sliced up some fruit and brewed some coffee. It was all so normal that he could forget that his apartment was currently surrounded by armed guards or that he'd noticed Tony slip a gun out from under his pillow and tuck it into the waist band of his jeans. He must have placed it under the pillow after Peter passed out. Tony was dangerous. He wasn't safe. Peter would never be safe now either. It was something he would have to get used to.

"Maybe I should take a self defense class." Peter ripped apart his bagel with his fingers and stuffed a piece into his mouth.

Tony looked up from his phone and set down his cup. "Yeah? I can teach you how to fight."

Peter blushed. The thought of Tony's hands on him for any purpose at all was enough to work him up.

"If my life is going to constantly be in danger, I want to know how to protect myself. As much as possible anyway."

Tony smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm not some ballerina princess, you know. I could totally fight if I had to."

Tony shook his head. "That's not-" He stopped and laughed lightly. "I was thinking that every time you speak, I admire you more. You find out your sugar daddy is a mobster and you dive in head first."

"I'd like to keep my head above water while I'm at it."

"I'll teach you. We'll start after breakfast."

"Great!" Peter grinned. He hadn't been sure it would be that simple. He hadn't been sure Tony would even like the idea of him in a fight. Then again, Tony had let him get kidnapped as a test of loyalty. Tony wasn't a person he was going to figure out so easily.

Embarrassingly, the lesson started with How to Make a Fist 101. Then it was all about how to stand, where to put his feet, where to put his arms. Peter's years of dancing made him a quick learner with this kind of physical skill. They only spent an hour or two on it, but Peter felt confident he could escape if a single attacker tried to nab him. It was better than nothing.

In fact, it got better every day. When Tony realized Peter was serious about protecting himself, he went all in. He taught Peter everything he knew and they practiced every day. Once he thought Peter knew enough to escape the next kidnapping attempt, they had a night out.

"Where are we going?"

Tony smiled. "It's a surprise, angel." He wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder and they cuddled up  
like that as the car drove darkening city streets. He'd told Peter to dress casual so he'd thrown together skinny jeans and a science pun t-shirt under a button up. On his feet were a pair of ankle boots that looked clunky but fashionable. He felt a little weird next to Tony who rarely dressed casually outside of the house. He was in his typical all black suit.

The car pulled up in front of the last place Peter expected: a shooting range. He looked up at Tony and got an excited eyebrow waggle in response.

The front of the shop smelled like metal. The sound of gunfire carried through a wooden door. The man behind the counter smiled to see Tony and even pulled him into a friendly half hug.

"Good to see you, Tony. I assume you brought your own." He winked.

Tony nodded toward Peter. "It's my boy's first time."

"Welcome! I have just what you need." He passed them both ear muffs and glasses and let them in to the gallery.

Tony walked into the back. The furthest from the door, but the closest to the fire exit, Peter noticed.

Tony took his own gun from his coat and pressed it into Peter's hands. Peter stared at the cold metal. 

This was the gun that killed Quentin Beck.

He felt its cold radiate up his arms. Yet, the cold was chased away by a sense of power. He could point this thing at whoever he wanted and they would just... stop. Stop moving. Stop being alive. They wouldn't even exist anymore.

He shifted to face the target and Tony's warmth pressed against his back. His mouth was at his ear. "Feet apart, good, now raise your arms." He adjusted Peter's grip on the gun so that his left hand properly supported the right.

"Perfect, you're a natural. Always keep your finger here until you've decided to shoot. Then you'll curl it in, nice and easy, don't touch the trigger just yet." His voice was low, seductive. It was the same way he sounded when he purred praises in Peter's ear while they had sex. His blood was pumping, cock starting to plump up in answer to that voice.

"Good. Now squeeze the trigger."

He pulled it back. Nothing happened.

"Perfect, now take the safety off."

Peter laughed, tossing his head back. Tony laughed along with him. He stepped back and placed the ear muffs over Peter's ears. Peter slid on the glasses, then repositioned himself. He could see Tony leaning against the wall out of the corner of his eye. He looked at ease, calm, happy. As if the thought that Peter might turn the gun on him was something that had never occurred to him. He wouldn't do it. He'd never do it. But with something so deadly in his hands, it was a thought that crossed his mind. Similar to thought of jumping when you get close to a ledge.

Peter eyed the target at the end of the line. He breathed in. He aimed. He squeezed.

Bang!

A hole appeared in the figure's face just right of where its nose would be. He'd been aiming to hit between the eyes.

"Incredible shot for a first try," Tony encouraged. "Keep going." He offered a few more tips whenever Peter paused to examine his work.

The he emptied the clip, popping holes in the target's face until the last one went straight through the heart. Tony stepped up behind him, hands bringing heat where they touched low on his belly. His lips pressed fire into the side of his neck. Peter moaned. He hadn't meant to. He didn't realized how worked up he was. He could feel Tony's erection against his ass.

He took the gun from Peter's hands. It was hot as he pressed the side of it to his chest and slid it up to touch the bottom of his jaw. He took off his glasses and earmuffs and set them down on the counter.

"You like daddy's gun, angel?"

"Oh, god," Peter gasped. His knees felt weak. He was one-hundred percent ready to bend over the counter in front of them and beg for it. He whimpered when Tony's hand fondled his cock through his jeans.

"There's something heady about holding something so deadly." He brought the gun up to Peter's lips. "Isn't there?"

Peter licked it. The metal tasted awful, but the gesture turned him on. Tony must have liked it, too because he tossed the gun down on the counter and shoved Peter face first into the wall.

"Fuck me, please," he moaned.

He felt Tony smile against his neck. "Here?"

"Who would stop you?"

He moaned to feel Tony's teeth in his neck, his body pressing him in against the wall.

"Fuck, Peter," he groaned.

Peter smiled. It felt good knowing he could rile Tony up. He pressed his ass back against him, grinding.

"You can have me wherever you want. However you want." He whimpered as Tony bit into his skin. "Please, daddy."

Tony kissed his sore skin. He palmed his ass with one hand. "You can't wait for it, angel? You need my cock that bad?"

"Yes, sir. I need you."

"Why don't you suck me off then, angel?"

Peter licked his lips, suddenly salivating. "Yes, sir." He slipped down onto his knees, looking up at the man. He hadn’t done this for him yet. He was excited to try it. It had been so long since he'd blown anyone and he was nervous that he might be bad at it.

He took a breath and carefully reached for the button of Tony's pants. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he looked up and Tony's expression. He looked equally as adoring as he was turned on. Peter wanted to earn that look. He needed to earn his place beside Tony. This was hardly another test, but he could treat it like one.

He took the man's cock out and held it in his hand. It was so heavy and swollen. Without so much as a thought he took it into his mouth. He let the weight of it rest on his tongue as he reacquainted himself with the feeling.

Tony moaned. "Oh angel, your mouth feels like heaven."

Peter blinked up at him. He had a smile on his face and lust in his eyes and Peter wanted him to look like that more often. He focused on taking him deeper, letting his eyes fall shut as he swallowed him down. He set a slow rhythm, pushing past his gag reflex. He heard Tony sigh above him. Then his hand touched the back of his head. He gently coaxed Peter to go faster and deeper. He put his hands on Tony's thighs for balance, but never pushed back.

Metal prodded at his cheek and Peter felt his stomach twist. He shivered. That was Tony's gun and in some way it was stained with the blood of more men than Peter was sure he would ever know.

"That's it, angel. Keep sucking. Keep sucking and daddy won't blow your brains out."

Peter moaned. Tony laughed.

"You like that, baby? I would never. Not unless you gave a reason. But you never would, would you? I almost believe it..."

"What the fuck?"

Peter flinched at the sound of another man's voice. He'd forgotten that they weren't alone while he was focused on Tony.

"This isn't some fucking gay bar! Take your shit somewhere-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Not when Tony raised the gun and fired. Peter blinked. He'd thought the gun was empty. He was sure he'd fired every shot. He looked up and he realized that it wasn't the gun left on the counter. This was one was smaller. Not Tony's favorite gun, but what must have been his backup.

He looked at the body on the ground. Then he looked at the annoyance on Tony's face. Then he swallowed down his cock and watched with pride as Tony gasped in surprise.

"Dirty little slut," he moaned. He shoved Peter all the way down, fucking his throat. He closed his eyes and held his mouth open, letting Tony have him. "You fucking loved that didn't you? No, we can't have some random Joe interrupting you while you're taking Daddy's dick now can we?"

Peter looked at the body cooling on the floor. The man from the front desk poked his head around the door-frame before quickly disappearing. It made him crazy, the power of the man in front of him. He really could do whatever he wanted to. Even kill a man for interrupting his very public blow job. He nearly came in his pants as Tony came down his throat.

Tony hauled him to his feet and up on his toes to kiss him frantically. Peter moaned, rutting his hard cock against Tony's leg. Tony kissed down his neck. Peter clung to his jacket as he gasped at each press of hot lips against sensitive skin.

"I think I'd bet get you home before we make anymore trouble."

Peter smiled. "Seems like you enjoy trouble."

Tony smiled back, pulling his mouth from his neck so Peter could see his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, but I like this place. Would be a shame if they had to close down because I killed all their patrons."

"Fair enough. Take me home?"


	7. Chapter 7

They were in the car two days after the gun range incident when he said it. The thing that reminded Peter that no matter their relationship, no matter how much he loved Peter, no matter what, Tony would always be an opportunist. Which meant that no matter what, Peter would always be a tool, a means to an end. Sure, they'll fall back into bed togther when the work is done, but when Tony sees an opportunity where he can use Peter or a test he sees reason to put Peter to, he will. He won't regret it either. He won't feel remorse. This is who Tony Stark is. Peter thought he understood this.

Still, it came as a shock.

"I think you should spend some time with Norman Osborn."

Peter's head turned, slowly, as if he needed to cross another dimension to get to where Tony was before he could see him. Finally his eyes settled on the man, looking down at his phone as if he were simply reading off the weather report.

"What?"

Tony looked up. He never seemed to get used to being questioned despite that Peter wasn't the type to do what he was told without the minimum of an explanation.

"What?" Tony said, as if Peter were the insane one. "He's interested in you. You should find out why. Is it your beautiful face, is it something to do with me, something to do with getting information out of you? He has a reason."

"You want me to be your spy," Peter said simply because he wasn't a fool.

Tony shrugged. "Think of it as undercover work. Like a detective."

"You want me to flirt my way into Norman's bed-"

"No one said anything about a bed."

"Just so you can find something to use against him. Despite that I can't be ten feet from another man without your eyes turning red?"

Peter glared. It was absurd. Tony was the most jealous man on the planet and now he wanted to use him for his own gains.

Tony said nothing.

"You're ridiculous." Peter huffed, turning back toward the window. He grit his teeth. Their time spent training, sparring, practicing with Tony's gun, this wasn't what it was about. He didn't mean to get this involved in Tony's business. And that was the problem wasn't it? He was Tony's man and he would do anything for him. Just like he promised he would.

Still, he made sure to punish him as much as he could by ignoring him the rest of the ride from the restaurant back to Peter's apartment. He continued ignoring him as he climbed out of the car and even took the stairs up so that they wouldn't be stuck in an elevator together. He smiled smugly to himself as he heard Tony sigh and climb the stairs below him.

He was waiting, arms crossed, when Tony came in the door.

"Angel, I'm sorry."

Peter said nothing. Tony's hands landed lightly on his shoulders.

"I know I'm-"

"Jealous. Opportunistic."

"I won't force you to, but I promise not to punish you for it either way."

"You mean you'll pretend you're not mad if I spend time with Norman, but you will be. Or is it that you'll pretend you're not mad if I don't do it. I suspect both."

Tony sighed. He rested his cheek against Peter's head.

"Angel."

"Yeah yeah." Peter turned and pressed a quick kiss to Tony's frowning mouth. "You are who you are. I can deal. And obviously I'll talk to Norman if you ask me to."

Tony's smile was slight.

"It must pain you terribly to think of me schmoozing another man. I don't feel bad." He let his irritation seep into his expression. He must have looked effectively disgusted, because Tony looked like he'd had about enough of Peter's attitude.

His grip on Peter's chin was tight enough to make him wince. "You are not to allow Osborn to take you to bed."

"But-"

Tony stared him down, nostrils flaring. His voice was menacing, words spitting through his teeth. "Let him think you're playing his double agent. I'll feed you information and make sure he sees reason to trust you. You'll give him something other than your body. If he wants you to play eye candy- fine. But you are not his to touch."

Peter saw through his anger. There was that traumatized kid again. The one with abandonment issues. The one that Peter's heart broke for.

"What are you really afraid of, Tony?"

Tony’s jaw clenched. Peter counted the seconds wondering if he would grow angrier. His own jaw hurt where Tony held it.

"I'm not going anywhere." He put a gentle hand on Tony’s wrist. His fingers let go and he turned his hand to catch Peter's, holding it instead. "I told you. If you want me gone, you'll have to kill me. I mean it. There's no one but you."

For a second, he thought Tony might cry. He thought he saw the glisten of tears forming, but the sight disappeared quickly.

"Peter..." A hand reached around to settle on his back. He pulled him in close. Peter put his hand on Tony's cheek, heart warming to feel him press into it.

"It's okay. It's just us. Just me and you. And I'm all yours."

Tony turned his head and kissed his palm and that's when that tear rolled down his cheek. Peter acted like he didn't see it. He didn't want to make the man feel worse when he was clearly uncomfortable with his emotions all ready.

"Stay with me tonight. We'll deal with Norman tomorrow."

Tony nodded his head. His eyes fell closed. When he opened them again, he wore a small smile. His arms wrapped around Peter and he picked him up. Foreheads pressed together, he carried him slowly to the couch. They sat together for a long time, quiet. Enjoying each other's warmth and comfort. Without saying a word, it was as honest as Tony could possibly be about the trauma Peter knew was paining him. He wanted to rewrite Tony's mind with all the happiness and loyalty he deserved. He wanted Tony to know that he was his and there wasn't a thing in the world that could change it. He just wasn't sure when the opportunity to prove it would come or if he would be able to handle it.

The next morning was somber as a funeral. Tony was clearly torn about what Peter was meant to do. He seemed to have a harder time hiding his thoughts before breakfast. After coffee and pancakes, that confident gleam returned to his eyes. Peter could almost let Tony fool him if he wanted to. He enjoyed too much being the only one who knew the truth of Tony's mind. He was the only one who knew what hurt him and what made him feel whole. He could wear all the fake smiles he wanted, Peter saw through him.

He dolled himself up with some natural looking makeup that brough out the cut of his jaw and the arch of his cheekbones. Skinny jeans hugged his legs and his tshirt was a bit snug. He also wore those white boots that Tony had bought him. He wore them with all the pride with which he wore his diamond necklace. Tony would know what he meant by wearing the boots, but Norman would never realize.

It was all too easy to contact Norman. He still had his phone number, unchanged in all the years since Peter had been in high school. He wondered where Harry lived now and what he was doing. The last time he'd saw him was before Norman forced him to finish college abroad. He had worried at the time that Peter's passion for the arts would lead Harry to pursue acting over business. Harry had cut him off soon after moving to Europe.

The heels of his boots clicked on the marble floor of the Oscorp lobby. The pharmaceutical company was the most well known in the country and the most greedy. Peter hadn't understood as a child just how awful they were. Not that he was in a position of moral high ground.

A smiling secretary asked for his name before directing him to a hidden elevator at the back of the loby. She had to unlock it with a cardkey. Then, up he went to Norman's private suite.

Norman didn't live in the Oscorp Tower, but Peter could imagine what the suite was for. It was a private place he could bring pretty boys like Peter. Boys that his wife would never find out about. Peter couldn't help but wonder what Norman's role in all this was. Was he mafia like Tony? Were they rival families? Had he been in danger everytime he'd spent the night at the Osborn estate?

The doors opened and Peter stepped out into a palace as grand as the mansion he remembered. It was decorated far more heavily than Tony's penthouse despite being somewhat smaller. The place was hardly more than a glorified bedroom. If you could call a room the size of a large house a bedroom.

Norman sat on a white and gold lounge in front of an electric fireplace. He seemed to pose with his glass of whatever the hell. Peter pretended not to notice.

"Mr. Osborn," he smiled. "I'm so glad you wanted to see me. I wanted to apologize for being rude at the party."

Norman smiled pleasantly, but his eyes roamed over his body with the intentions of a hungry shark. "Not at all, Peter. I should apologize for being presumptuous."

Peter crossed yet another marble floor to stand in front of him. He let himself blush as Norman continued to appraise him.

"Of course I should have known that a young man such as yourself was only looking for an opportunity. I think you've played your cards very wisely."

Peter offered a smile he hoped gave the impression that he was in awe of the man. "I hope you're pleased with what I found."

"Sit with me. Tell me what you heard."

"Well," Peter bit his lip, faking nervousness. He sat down beside Norman, turning so that his knee bumped his thigh. "You said you could protect me right?"

"I'll handle everything, Peter." He placed a hand on Peter's thigh. He tried not to shudder. Norman wasn't half as attractive as Tony. Not mention, he wasn't Tony. Norman could have had the face of an angel and Peter wouldn't have been interested. "You can count on me."

Peter nodded and turned his head away to hide a blushing smile. After a moment, he looked back again.

"Stark's people are planning to rob you, sir. They're going to intercept a truck on it's way out from the labs and sell the contents underground."

"When?"

"Tonight, sir."

Norman smiled. He brushed his fingers over Peter's cheek. "Thank you for coming to me, Peter."

Peter bit the inside of his cheek. "Do we have a deal then, sir?"

"If your information is good, then yes. We'll see what tonight holds. Then you can have what you want."

The night played out exactly as Peter said it would as the robbery of the Oscorp truck was all Tony’s idea. Peter wondered what happened to men Tony sent. Knowing Tony they had been men that he had a problem with and meant to dispose of. He would be the type to kill two birds. Just as he had with the Quentin Beck situation.

Of course Tony was right. Norman had clearly wanted Peter for information. He'd played it at first as though he wanted Peter for sex, but the second Peter hinted at being unsatisfied with his relationship with Tony, Norman had taken the bait and revealed his true intentions. Now he had Peter in his suite 'hiding' from Tony where he could keep him 'safe'.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you, Peter," he said, clearly faking his remorse. "If there's anything else you can tell me about that awful man, I might be able to save you."

Peter let his lip quiver. He thanked Norman's own son for dragging him to after school drama meetings where he'd picked up a few tips on facial expressions. "I thought you said you would protect me?"

"Oh course, baby, of course." He put what was meant to be a comforting hand on Peter's cheek. "But you see, Tony Stark is very dangerous. I need something I can use against him if I'm going to keep him at bay. Does he have any weaknesses? Habits?"

'Weaknesses?' Peter thought. 'Me.' Of course he'd never tell Norman. He didn't want to be tied up and held hostage again. He wondered if Norman would kill him the way Beck had threated to.

"I'm not sure..." Peter chewed his lip. "I'm so nervous. He'll kill me if he finds out I told you!" He pulled away from Norman and wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's alright. I can protect you here. You're safe, Peter."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. You just said I'm not. I have to go home- I have to call Mr. Stark and make sure he doesn't suspect anything. I'm sorry, Mr. Osborn. I shouldn't be here."

He hurried past the man, coaxing tears to well up in his eyes.

"Wait, Peter!" Norman grabbed him by his arm. His grip was desperate and almost bruising. "We can help each other. Find me something I can use and I'll get you out of this mess. You're good boy, Peter. I always admired you. I know you must be frightened."

Peter nodded. "I'll call you if I find anything."

Norman let him go. Peter hurried to the elevator, eager to be free of the man. The smell of his powdery cologne followed him all the way out onto the street. He walked himself home in case Norman had people watching him, but Tony's people were never far. He saw a black car parked on every other block the entire walk to his apartment.

Tony had been waiting there for him all day and Peter found him sitting in the dark. He turned on a lamp wondering if there were any of Norman's people watching. They shouldn't see him with Tony if possible. But he couldn't help hurrying into his arms and climbing into his lap. He kissed him, washing away the taste Norman's cologne had left on his tongue.

"You were right," he said, panting after one long heated kiss.

"I usually am," Tony smirked.

"He asked me to dig up dirt on you. Your weaknesses."

"Hm," Tony looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd get back to him. What do you want me to tell him?"

"He must have something up his sleeve, some reason that I'm better to him under his thumb than dead. Or he's just after more power and you seemed like an opportunity."

"Don't I always," Peter grumbled.

Tony ignored him. "We'll play a little game of our own. See how Osborn reacts. He won't get one over on me."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter dolled himself up pretty for his visit with Osborn. They met again at his suite in the Oscorp building. The man was just as vulgar in his examination of Peter's body. Of course, that was the point of the too short shorts and slim fit t-shirt. He'd thrown some light glitter on his cheeks just to catch the eye.

"So nice to see you again, Peter. Everything alright?"

Peter smiled. "I missed you." He sat down on the arm of Norman's chair. "And I found out something you might be interested in."

"Oh?" Norman's fingers drew patterns on Peter's bare thigh and his skin tingled.

"Mr. Stark has a sister. Her name is Natalia."

Norman smiled. "And where did you hear this?"

"I heard him talking on the phone last night. To a woman. He called her Natalia and he said she was his little sister. I think he cares very much for her."

"He must if she's a secret," Norman said. Peter couldn't tell by his face if he believed him or not.

"Do you think..." Peter looked at the floor and hoped his face passed for afraid. "Do you think it'll be enough? I just want my life back, Mr. Osborn."

Norman's hand rubbed his back. "If I can find this Natalia, then it will be."

Of course, Natalia wasn't real, but Tony would make sure that Norman's people found her anyway. Peter wasn’t sure how in depth they would go until he found Norman looking at a picture of a woman. The shot was taken from a rooftop, peering into the window of a condo. Peter didn’t recognize the woman, but he didn’t need to. She must have been the one Tony set up to play his sister. He wondered what Norman would do.

"Peter," Norman said. He and Peter were alone in his suite only a few days after Peter had baited him. "Looks like you were right. And I think I can help you."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Osborn!" Peter took a deep breath, faking relief. Instead of relief, he felt anxious. What would happen next? What would he be asked to do? By Norman or by Tony.

"Call up your Mr. Stark. Let's have dinner tonight. The three of us. I need to speak with him."

"But what should I tell him?"

"Tell him I want to celebrate his latest business success. He's always making moves after all. Ask him in front of his men, he won't be able to refuse in front of them. He's too vain."

"Of course. Thank you so much, sir!" Peter clasped the man's hand in both of his own. "Thank you so much!"

Norman smiled. "Only a while longer and you'll be safe. And then you can be here with me where Stark cannot reach you."

Peter only needed to call Tony once he left Oscorp. Norman clearly didn't understand that Peter wasn't Tony's show piece. He didn't parade him around in front of his men as a show of power. In fact, Tony's men weren't allowed to look at him. He wondered if following Peter to Tony's home was part of Norman's plan, but Tony had assured him that Norman didn't have people watching him.

He dressed up for a dinner party, and looking sharp in his suit, he went back to Oscorp only an hour after leaving. Norman wasn't waiting for him on the couch as usual so Peter nosed around looking for him. He found the man on a call out on the balcony.

"That won't be necessary," he said. "Once I have a gun to the bitch's head, Stark will give me what I want."

Peter rolled his eyes. Natalia wasn't even a real person and Norman thought he could hold her hostage? He almost felt bad.

"If he doesn't, I'll kill them both. Not that it matters. Stark will die either way, but I would prefer to get what I want first."

"Of course he will. Peter thinks he's clever, but he'll be obedient once his old man is cold on the floor."

Peter's eyes narrowed. So that was his plan? He must have figured out that Natalia was fake. Now he planned to use Peter to get something from Tony and then kill him anyway. Ambitious, but it wouldn't work.

As quickly as he could, Peter searched the apartment. Sure enough, Norman was just as paranoid as Tony. He kept weapons under every other surface. Once he thought he'd found every gun hidden in the room, he announced himself.

"Mr. Osborn!" Peter smiled. "It worked, sir. He's on his way."

Norman turned around with a smile. He hung up the phone and tucked it in his pocket. "Peter. I'm so happy for you. Let's drink to your liberation."

He was on edge despite the drink Norman served him. Norman had been clear that he didn't have a problem with killing him, now they were back to flirting and sharing a drink. Peter couldn't help but wonder if Tony was the same. Was he the type to enjoy your company before ending your life? Peter supposed it depended on how angry he was.

Dinner was laid out on the table by a man in a suit with a distracting silver tie. Peter's skin crawled as the man walked around behind him. He waited to feel the press of a gun at his back, but his ears followed the sound of his footsteps back into the kitchen.

"Let's sit while we wait for Stark," Norman said. His voice was so cheerful. The sound made Peter sick. The whole thing made him feel dizzy and nauseated. Harry had been Peter's best friend once. He had slept in Norman's bed while the man was out of town. They'd taken trips to the beach, just the three of them. He'd been there when Norman's company made its first billion and they threw a big party. Harry had drank himself sick and Peter had spent the night making sure he didn't drown in vomit. He'd thought he knew Norman. Of course he knew that the man was selfish, greedy, cared more about his company than his son, but to kill someone you'd watched grow up seemed monstrous. All in all, Peter was taking it very personally. He wasn't going to let Norman get what he wanted, not a crumb of it. Not that it had ever been a part of the plan.

Peter sat next to Norman at the table. He tried to keep a pleasant expression on his face as they made small talk. Then finally Tony arrived. Peter felt the room light up like the sun returning after a rain storm. His heart pounded. It killed him that Tony never looked in his direction. It killed him that he was so desperate for his attention.

Tony sat down without taking off his coat. He laid his chin on his hands and observed the food on the table as though it were beneath him.

"Peter, dear, won't you get us all a drink. We're here to celebrate after all," he said, only flicking his eyes in Peter's direction for a moment.

"Yes, so unlike you to want to toast Oscorp's feats."

Tony shrugged, smile never faltering. "Lucky you, finally getting my attention. I know you've been gagging for it." He winked.

Peter rose from the table and walked to the mini bar. His back was to the guard and his hands were out of Norman's line of sight. He waited until Tony spoke again and he was sure all eyes were on him. Then Peter took the gun from the underside of the bar, crossed back to the table in two long steps and put it Norman's head.

"Wh- Peter? What's this about?" The shock on his face was satisfying.

"Don't play dumb," Peter glared. "You were going to kill me. You were going to kill Tony."

Tony was still smiling pleasantly across the table, though he now pointed his gun at the guard.

"So this was your plan?" he said without hiding his amusement. "What's the next step, angel? Will you kill him?"

Peter's hands went cold. What was the next step? He'd planned to get the gun to protect himself, but he hadn't thought about what he'd do once he was pointing it at Norman. Norman jumped up, taking advantage of Peter's hesitation.

In a flash, Peter was in Norman's arms with a gun pressed to his head. His own had been knocked to the floor.

"Well then, I suppose we'll cut right to the chase," Norman laughed. "I'd planned on finishing my meal first, but sometimes naughty little boys do get in the way of supper."

Peter's stomach twisted at the look on Tony's face. He had gone stoic, which Peter understood meant he was anxious. He didn't know what to do next. He was probably calculating whether or not he could sacrifice Peter to make his own escape. Luckily for Peter, he didn't need him to.

"Now Stark, if you want your boy alive you'll cooperate."

"What do you want, Norman?" Tony said, voice calm and even.

"You on a leash," he snarled.

"I know I give off a certain vibe, but I don't bottom."

Norman glared. "You're going to hand your organization over to me. Tell the families that you're stepping down and naming me your successor."

"I thought you didn't like getting your hands dirty."

"Clearly I've changed. I know now that I can do so much better than Oscorp. You've got three seconds before I kill the kid and my man there kills you."

"If I'm dead, you don't get what you want. And if you kill Peter, you'll get more than you bargained for."

Peter's heart was racing. He prayed that he hadn’t screwed up, that Tony would trust him, that the revolver against his head was the one from under the table.

"Shoot him," Peter said. He looked Tony in the eye trying to make him understand. If he was right, then he wasn't in any danger. If he'd been paying attention then they would be okay.

Tony didn’t take his eyes off Norman. He didn't meet Peter's eye. Tony squeezed the trigger. Peter heard both the click of Norman's gun and the explosion of Tony's simultaneously. He closed his eyes. Then the weight of Norman's body dropped to the floor.

Peter didn’t look until Tony's arms closed around him.

"That was some plan, angel. Did you empty all the guns?"

Peter shook his head.

"Yours was loaded?"

He nodded.

"Oh?" Tony purred. "Would you have killed him for me? What a little tiger you are."

Peter pulled back, looking over Tony's shoulder as he remembered the guard. Tony turned so he could see. Norman's guard was on the ground with a knife in his back. Behind him stood the woman from the picture.

"Peter, meet my sister Natalia," Tony said.

She rolled her eyes. "It's Natasha and I'm not his sister. That would be too much, even for me." She picked up her knife and cleaned it with a rag which she carefully folded and tucked in a pocket of her black ensemble.

Peter blinked, looking between them. "What did I miss?"

"Nat disabled Norman's security so they wouldn't come running when they heard the gun shot."

"And then saved your dumb asses when you almost got shot. You're welcome," she added. She stepped over the body and walked to the table, helping herself to some bread.

"What happens now?"

"Nothing important to you. My boys-" Natasha coughed. "And girls-" he added, cutting his eyes her way. "Will clean this up, make it someone else's problem. And you and I will go home and have a real dinner."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "He has a thing about food."

Tony scowled. "How do you know it isn't poisoned?"

"Because you narcissists need more showmanship than that." She winked at Peter.

"Enjoy your dinner," Tony said. He guided Peter toward the door with a hand on his lower back. Natasha waved to them with the remaining half of her bread stick.

Outside the door, four of Tony's men were dragging a body down the hall. A blood trail suggested that it wasn't the first. Peter cringed at the smell. He hadn't noticed had bad death smelled back at Beck’s place. The adrenaline had been too hot. He'd had enough time to calm down this time around.

Inside Tony's car, Peter finally felt safe. He stared at his hands, resting on his lap. When he'd realized that Norman had intended to killed Tony, he'd immediately devised a plan to kill Norman first. Plan A involved giving him a chance to surrender, but plan B... no, plan B was to shoot the man in the head and hope his guard didn't shoot him in return.

Peter stared at his reflection in the window of the car. He wondered if this was who he'd always been or if the violence he'd been exposed to was changing him. He couldn't say for sure.

Tony's hand touched his thigh, getting his attention. He looked up at the man.

"You okay, angel?"

Peter nodded, facing away. "This won't be the last time I watch someone die. Just trying to come to terms with that."

Tony's hand lightly squeezed.

"And you can't even promise that I won't die or that I'll be safe." He looked at him again wondering if he looked as accusing as he felt. "You can try, but we both could have died just now."

Tony didn’t say anything. Peter wondered if it was his way of avoiding lying to him. Not saying anything at all would be far more honest than assurances. He looked at him. There was an anxiety in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Peter said, soft, placing a hand over Tony's. "I just wish I could tell you not to ask me to do something like that again, but I know you will and I know that I'll do it when you ask."

"Angel," Tony said, speaking his pet name like a prayer. His arm wrapped around him and he pulled him into his side. "I won't leave you defenseless. Your loyalty is everything to me. I'll make sure everyone in this city knows that you're under my protection and that if anyone hurts you, it'll be the last thing they ever do."

Peter turned toward him, slowly climbing onto his lap. He wished he were different, that some dark, depraved, part of him wasn't waking up every second he was in Tony's presence. The truth was that his words made his heart race and his blood rush south. Straddling Tony's thighs, he licked his lips.

Tony's hands held his waist, one slid up his back under his shirt.

"I'll teach you everything I can so you never have to be afraid. I'll have someone watching you at all hours of the day. I'll make them all afraid of you."

"It's not enough."

"What else can I do?"

It was rush, those words, the implication that Tony was in his power. "Never leave my side," Peter said.

The hand on his waist jolted upward, grabbed his back of his head, tugging on his hair. Tony crushed their mouths together hard enough to bruise them both. Peter bit down on his lip and received a bite in return.

He loved it. All of it. The power, the fear, the dark edge to their passion. He would never leave Tony and Tony would never leave him. He said as much with his kiss. Peter could tell that was what excited him, the idea of belonging to each other, forever. Tony Stark could claim whoever he wanted, but who had ever dared to claim him?


	9. Chapter 9

Ballet is an art that doesn't afford neglect. Peter knew better than to let life carry him off on a fantasy without keeping in shape. That's why he packed his bag and hurried down stairs to the car that waited for him. Tony had already texted him a 'good morning' and let him know that he was busy so the backseat was empty as expected.

Peter was pleased to find the familiar scowling face of Happy Hogan sitting up front.

"Where to, kid?" he called back, looking at Peter in the mirror.

"The studio," he answered.

Happy pulled away from the curb. "Thought you were done with dancing for the season."

"Gotta stay in shape, Mr. Hogan." Tony had told him to call him Happy, but Peter knew that he liked that Peter called him Mr. Hogan. He was just as rough around the edges as Tony. He wanted to seem like he didn't care about him as much as he did.

He sent Tony a selfie just because and then tried not to check his phone every thirty seconds. He got a call just before the car parked in the side alley next to the studio. Happy casually stepped out of the car as soon as they were stopped.

"Hey, Tony," Peter answered. His heart fluttered. Nerves made him jittery. How he could feel so nervous after everything?

"There's my angel. Sorry, I couldn't call earlier, dear. Business."

"I'm sure it was important," Peter agreed, letting him off the hook. "I'm just going to practice."

"Send me more pictures."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Are you going to forget how handsome and perfect I am?"

Tony chuckled. "My ego is rubbing off on you. Enjoy your practice. Tell Gwen I said hi."

"Sure, talk to you later." Peter smiled, shaking his head.

"Send me pics, kisses!" Tony said and then quickly hung up.

Peter laughed. He was still smiling when he climbed out of the car. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"See ya, Mr. Hogan!"

"Don't take too long, kid. I'm on duty until you decide to go home," he said.

Peter let himself through the side door and locked it behind him. He could hear music in the studio and followed it to the source. There was Gwen, laying on the floor, scrolling through her phone.

"Took you long enough," she said without looking up.

"Yeah right, I'm always on time."

"I know," she sighed. "I just want something in your life to not be perfect."

Peter snorted. If only she new about all the murder and the kidnapping and the fact that he was a little bit afraid of his boy friend and the life he'd been pulled into.

"Yep. Perfect."

"Well come on, Perfect Parker. We can't have you getting out of shape or I might actually be better than you."

"Aw, Gwen, I think you're better than me."

She rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet. "Sure, Petey."

They chatted while they stretched. Gwen asked too many questions about Tony and Peter poked back about her own romantic interests. She said she wasn’t interested in anyone, but Peter knew better.

"Too bad MJ is taken."

"What do you mean?"

Peter tried not to smile. "She's been going out with that girl from the coffee shop. She says it's not serious, but they're in fifth date territory and going strong."

"Well good for them," she said. She wrinkled her nose which Peter knew meant she was frustrated.

"You could just tell her how you feel?"

"I feel like she's obnoxious and reckless and-"

"You mean outspoken and strong-willed?" Peter grinned. Gwen's face started to turn pink.

"Let's not talk about this," she grumbled. She stretched far enough to plant her face in the floor so she didn't have to look at him.

Peter let it go, but he felt determined to get a confession out of her eventually. He knew that MJ liked Gwen, too. But much like Gwen thought MJ was 'obnoxious and reckless', MJ insisted that Gwen was an entitled snob. Neither of them would admit that they were focusing on whatever negative traits they could find to try to hide how they really felt. It was laughable considering how much Peter was accepting about Tony that maybe he shouldn't.

Footsteps on the squeaky wood of the hall had them both looking up. In came Gwen's mother, blonde hair tied unto a perfect bun, dressed in what looked like a brand new leotard. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Mom," she sighed.

The woman pretended not to notice. "I hope you two don't mind if I join you," she said. "I might be a bit older, but it's important not to get out of practice."

"You don't perform anymore, mom," Gwen all but growled.

"That doesn't mean I can't dance."

"You're just hear to spy," she mumbled under her breath.

Peter decided to play mediator before things could get ugly. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Stacy."

"Hello, Peter," she answered. Peter knew that Gwen's father had never liked him, but he was never sure about Helen. She always seemed cold as if she were trying to hide her distaste, but maybe she was just like that. Gwen didn't get along very well with her, so she didn't have anything nice to say on the subject.

They all managed to stay civil, keeping up pleasant, but meaningless, conversation. Peter snapped a few pics and sent them to Tony when Helen wasn't looking, but Gwen caught him and rolled her eyes. After several hours of sweating through practice, they called it a day.

Gwen walked him out, clearly looking for an excuse to get away from her mother. Outside, they both soaked up the fresh air. Gwen stopped, staring at the black car still parked in the alley. She raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"You don't go anywhere alone anymore, do you?"

Peter grimaced, searching for an excuse. "Tony uh... doesn't like me walking around the city. He thinks it's dangerous."

Gwen snorted. "Always has been. And yet you've been fine for two decades now." She patted Peter's shoulder. "Good luck with that one."

"Good luck with your mom."

Gwen groaned. She scuffed her shoe against the ground. Then she looked at the car. "Take me with you. We can go get ice cream."

Peter wasn’t sure how Tony would feel about that, but he also didn't want to spend every moment of his life on the man's leash. "Sure, let's get ice cream."

"Yes!" Gwen punched the air, putting a grin on both of their faces. It had been a long time since they'd gone out together.

Peter hurried ahead of her to get the door. He poked his head in the car to tell Happy their plan and found Tony sitting in the back.

"Hey, angel," he grinned. He looked past Peter where Gwen was standing. "Big plans?"

"Uh..." Peter blushed. "We're going to get ice cream?"

"Oh are you?" Tony raised an eyebrow, but he smiled at Gwen. "Well hop in. Sounds like we're getting ice cream."

Peter climbed in and sat next to Tony. He kept his distance, feeling sheepish. He wasn't sure why when he hadn’t done anything wrong. Still, he felt caught. Gwen climbed in the car and sat along the side, at an angle from the other two.

Tony slung his arm across the seat where it rested behind Peter. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Stacy."

She smiled. "It's Gwen. hope I'm not interrupting your plans."

"Not at all."

It was tense and awkward. Gwen seemed uncomfortable, likely noticing Peter's discomfort. Tony was, of course, perfectly relaxed. He kept up a polite conversation with Gwen while Peter worried his lip. When they parked in front of the ice cream shop, Peter let Gwen hop out first. He looked at Tony and got a raised eyebrow.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? That you wanted to spend time with a friend, of course not, angel. I'm more... frustrated." Tony reach out, softly touching his cheek before giving a hard tug to his hair. "You see, someone sent me cute little pictures all morning long and distracted me enough from work to leave business in another's hands and come to deal with a naughty little boy."

Peter shivered. So he wasn’t mad, he was horny. And Gwen was unknowingly cock blocking. Peter smiled. "You asked for those pictures, Mr. Stark."

"Don't you 'Mr. Stark' me. Let's get ice cream before I change my mind and fuck you while your friend gets left out on the curb."

"And after I can show you what all that stretching is for."

He grinned at the flare of Tony's nostrils. He quickly climbed out of the car before Tony could pull him back.

Gwen was waiting inside. Peter hurried past Happy, who waited on the sidewalk, and into the shop.

"What was that about?" Gwen looked worried.

Peter shook his head. "He was expecting to spend some time with me. He can't really be mad though, when he didn't tell me he was coming."

"Is he mad?"

"Nah, he'll get over it."

Gwen didn't look convinced. "If you're in trouble..."

"It's not like that. Tony's just used to getting what he wants when he wants it." Peter grinned. "I'm teaching him to wait."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I so don't wanna know."

When Tony walked in, she blushed, mind clearly in the gutter. He found them at the end of the line and wrapped an arm around Peter's waist. His heart pounded, body answering his touch as if they were alone. He remembered the shooting range and he realized that if he really wanted to, Tony could fuck him right over the counter. The only difference this time being that Gwen would probably call her father, at least once Tony started shooting people for interrupting.

His skin felt hot and he knew he was salivating. He'd forgotten to look at the flavors and when they reached the counter, he had no idea what he wanted. He blushed to hear Tony order for him, irrationally turned on all the more. Still, he brain was mush up until they sat down and Tony wasn't touching anymore. The mobster was smirking.

Peter blinked, staring suddenly at the giant bowl in front of Gwen. She had three giant scoops of something with bits of strawberries in it. Gwen caught him staring and wrapped an arm protectively around her bowl.

"Shut up, I earned this."

Peter laughed. "For practicing or for surviving your mom?"

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "I can't believe she still thinks we're using her studio to have sex. Gross."

"Shut up." Peter lightly punched her arm.

"She's got a camera set up in there I just know it."

"I wouldn't put it past Helen."

Peter looked down at his own bowl as Gwen stuffed her face. Tony had gotten him a scoop of chocolate cake batter and a scoop of raspberry cheesecake. They'd never gotten ice cream together, but it warmed him that Tony had guessed two of his favorites so easily. Or maybe he'd asked Gwen while he was spacing.

He took a bite and let the rush of sugar improve his anxious mood. Tony didn't get anything for himself and it Peter found that it bother him that he wasn’t enjoying himself. They hadn't planned on Tony coming along, but he should be allowed to enjoy himself, too.

Peter scooped up some of his ice cream on a spoon and offered it to Tony. The man smiled, look amused. He took the offered bite and watching his mouth had Peter distracted all over again.

He wasn't sure what they all talked about up until they were back in the car and dropping Gwen off at home. They pulled off from the curb in front of her house and Peter quickly turned to climb into Tony's house. Tony was grinning when Peter kissed him which made kissing him more difficult that it needed to be.

"Tony," Peter whined. He leaned back, two hands fisted in the man's jacket.

"You'd think I was the one teasing you all day." His fingers trailed up Peter's thighs. Even through his jeans, his skin tingled.

"Touch me, please."

"I am touching you," Tony chuckled.

Peter whined again. He tried to press himself closer. "Fuck me, daddy, please." He buried his face in Tony's neck and covered his skin in kisses. He liked the way Tony sighed.

Hands slipped up under his shirt, warm against his skin. "Not until we get home, angel."

"Home with you?"

"You're mine tonight, angel. All night."

Peter moaned. He was getting way too excited and his jeans were too tight around his cock. "Lemme ride you, please."

"You promise to show off for me. I think we'll need a bed for that."

He whined. "Save it for round two?"

Tony grinned. Then he tipped Peter over so he laid on his back with Tony on top of him. He kissed him filthy and deep while his hands pulled Peter's jeans down. Then Tony slid down between his legs.

"Fuck, Tony," he whined, toes curling and he hadn’t even touch him yet.

Once his cock was bare and hard against his belly, Tony took it in his mouth.

"Tony ohmygod- Tony fuck." His head smacked against the seat. He reached a hand down and Tony caught, tangling their fingers together. Peter felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Getting close, angel?" Tony purred. "You've been working yourself up for the last hour. What were you thinking about?"

Peter's face burned. "You," he choked.

"Obviously." Tony stroked his spit slick cock with one hand.

"You fucking me in front of everyone in the ice cream shop."

"You like being watched, baby?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "I like how powerful you are. I like that you could. Like at the shooting range."

Tony groaned. He nipped at Peter's thigh, leaving the skin stinging. "That's your power now, too. Word is spreading through the city of Tony Stark's treasured pet. And they know what they'll get if they hurt you, if they disrespect you."

Peter whined. He looked up at the man, hovering above him as he declared Peter an extension of himself. He was so handsome, so beautiful, so deadly.

"What do you want, angel? You can have anything."

"Keeping sucking me off, please," he gasped.

Tony smirked. "As you wish, my dear." He gave Peter a quick kiss before slipping back down between his legs. He was so much closer now after so much talk of power and obedience. Tony's mouth was the switch that turned his brain off. He could only moan and whine and claw at the seat, thighs wrapped around Tony's head.

Tony pulled off, mouth dripping wet. Peter whined. "Not yet, angel. Wait until we get home. I'll let you cum before we go inside. And then we'll have that second round you promised."

He couldn't say no. He didn't want to say no. He wanted Tony to do whatever he wanted. As much as he enjoyed having a taste of Tony's power, he liked Tony having it even more.

He let Tony keep him on the edge as the car pulled into the garage. It rolled to a stop and the engine cut. The door banged shut.

"Tony, daddy, please," Peter panted.

"Cum for me, angel."


	10. Chapter 10

Tony helped Peter up and out of the car with his legs weak beneath him. They each clung to the other, laughing and kissing and fumbling their way through the garage. Peter kept moving until his back hit the wall of the elevator. He enjoyed the shadow Tony cast over him as he pinned him in the corner.

"Can you go a second round?" he asked.

Peter grinned. "I can't wait to show you my arabesque."

"A private dance just for me."

"Better than a dance."

Their smiles turned to lust, playful mood falling away as the elevator rose. Peter clung to Tony's chest as he was pressed back into the wall and kissed until he forgot everything around him.

He followed Tony blindly, trying fervently to keep their mouths pressed together, as they moved through the house towards the bedroom. With the bed in sight Peter turned and stepped back from Tony. He pulled his shirt over his head, licking his lips as Tony followed suit. Both of them bare, Tony's hands lightly held his waist, head bent towards each other, breath warm against the others skin.

"Thought you were going to show me something new," Tony said.

"You're gonna need lube," Peter said.

"I'm liking this already."

Peter waited while Tony grabbed the bottle. He took it from him and squeezed some out onto his palm. He wrapped Tony's cock in his lube slick hand, stroking him while he kissed him. He worked him over until he was hard in his hand.

Then he turned his back to him. Peter rose lightly onto his toes, demi-pointe on his left foot. His right came up behind him, just touching Tony's side. He lifted one arm and used it to coax Tony in closer, until he could feel him against his ass.

"Bendy little thing. Think you can hold it while I fuck you?"  
"I know I can."

Peter lifted his leg higher until he could press it against Tony's shoulder, nearly doing a split while standing. He gasped as Tony pressed in.

"I love watching you dance for me, baby," Tony groaned. He pushed in deep, getting a whine out of Peter. "You gonna think of my cock inside you next time you're skipping around on stage?"

"God yeah," Peter huffed, already breathless.

Tony chuckled. He fucked him, hands holding his waist. Peter couldn't do more than take it, all of his concentration going to holding himself up. It was easy, but it was exciting. Though before long his body needed a break from the stretch. He carefully lowered his leg and let it rest, turning to grab Tony's shoulders and pull him into a kiss.

He took a step back, then up onto the bed, kneeling. With a mischievous smile, he bent over backwards.

"Look at you," Tony groaned, slipping between his legs. "Bet I can get in deep with you bent like that."

Peter moaned. "Show me."

This position was a lot easier hold. Tony took some of the pressure off with his hands under his back. His cock slid in, making Peter moan as it pressed deeper than before.

"Ahh, Daddy," Peter moaned.

"Fuck, angel. You're so perfect."

"Your cock, daddy, I love it so much." Peter tossed his head back, neck following the arching curve of his back. Tony stopped fucking him just to bend and press kisses to his throat. His legs trembled.

"Mark me, tell me I'm yours."

"Forever, baby," Tony growled. His bit into his skin, sucking a painful mark into his neck. Peter gasped, cock jumping against his belly, fingers clawing at his shoulders.

"Yours, all yours," Peter moaned. He gasped as Tony rolled his hips and his cock moved inside him.

"You're gonna make me cum, baby."

"Yes! Please, put it inside me, please."

"Yeah, you want my cum, angel?"

"Mark me on the inside. I'm all yours."

Tony crushed their mouths together, burying himself in Peter's ass. He kissed him fiercely, desperately, the day's teasing finally showing its worth. He pounded in deep when he came, panting breathlessly against Peter's mouth. Peter pressed kisses to his face as he came down.

Tony kissed him back, peppering quick kisses across his mouth and cheeks. "Round three?" he smirked.

The next morning was quiet and lazy. They ate breakfast and shared kisses and smiles. Then they ended up on the couch, on opposite ends while Tony handled something on his phone.

Peter kicked his feet up and played a game on his phone feeling a bit excited to do nothing all day.  
After a while, Tony sighed. An unhappy sound that instantly drew Peter's complete attention. Tony's phone was away so he wouldn't mind Peter bothering him now. He slid across the couch and leaned into his side. Tony wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Work stuff."

"Wanna tell me about it."

"You know I don't like you knowing too much."

"Sitting here beside you, puts me in maximum danger already."

Tony stared at his face for a long moment. "The families aren't pleased with me right now. That's all."

"Are you in trouble?"

"They want to get together this weekend. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our dinner plans."

"Should I come with you?"

"No, baby. I want you here or back at your apartment. Someone might make a move on you while they know I'm tied up. You and Happy can eat together. Maybe a few other boys, too. Maybe Natasha."

"You're that worried?"

"I'm not used to being so busy that I can't watch out for you. That's never been a problem. But I have to take a bit of a drive. Anyone with sense will stay away from you, but assassins can be bought, baby."

He wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him in a tight hug. "Now, I'm worried about you."

Tony chuckled. "Don't be. I'll be fine."

"What are they mad about anyway?"

He sighed again. "They didn't like me killing Osborn without talking to them first. I messed up a few deals others had going on."

"What will they do?"

Tony shrugged. "I might offer up one of my operations as a peace offering. Taking Osborn off the table is worth a little lost income. I'll find a way to make it up."

"Can I help?"

"Can you bolster the cash flow at my casino?"

"You have a casino?"

"I'm an entrepreneur, don't you know," Tony grinned.

"A dirty entrepreneur," Peter teased.

"Hey!" He poked Peter in the ribs. "I have a few... legitimate businesses."

"Like your casino?"

"Yes, exactly like my casino."

Peter gave him a skeptical look. "How many games are rigged?"

"Oh, all of them. I never lose, baby," he winked. They laughed together.

The rest of the week about as normal. When the weekend came and it was time for Tony to leave, he left Peter at his place with Happy for company. They ate dinner and stayed up having coffee and dessert before a movie. Peter anxious waiting for Tony to come home. It was late when he finally fell asleep on the couch, but he woke to the sound of the elevator chiming.

"Welcome home, boss," Peter heard Happy greet.

"Peter asleep?" Tony said. Peter's heart skipped at the sound of his voice. He felt some of the tension in his muscles release.

"Yeah. He passed out on the couch half way through Hamilton. How'd it go?"

Tony sighed.

"That bad?"

"Octavius is pissed. He had some kind of deal going with Norman. He pretended it was some kind of money racket, but I know better. He wants me dead." He walked towards the bar. Happy followed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet." A glass clinked.

"Boss... how much trouble was Peter in... ya know, that night?"

"I should have never sent him after Norman. I fucked up Hap. I never expected he would be willing to hurt Peter. From what Natasha got out of his men, he thought he could hurt him to get what he wanted out of me. He thought he could keep Peter like a mascot as proof that I was handing everything over to him. Hoped it might be symbolic enough to rally my men to follow him." Tony huffed. "I didn't realize how obvious I am when it comes to Peter... I should have let everyone believe he was disposable."

"He made it out fine. He's strong. Kinda scary, too. He reminds me of you in a way."

"Nah. Peter's better. Better than me. Better than anyone. You're to protect him at any cost. Any cost. Even if that cost is me."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a moment. Peter thought he heard Tony pouring another drink and sitting down at the island.

"Ya know the men are afraid if him. Because of what you said."

Tony huffed a laugh. "Good. That was the point."

"They're all afraid of ending up one of his guards and ending up dead for crossing him. I've been asking around. Half the underground feels the same way. Everybody knows the kid's name and the stories get worse the more it spreads."

"Stories?"

"Oh yeah. Someone started a rumor that you fed a guy gasoline for upsetting Peter. Lit him on fire from the inside out."

Peter shuddered. Tony chuckled.

"They only get more graphic as time goes on. When it comes to the everyday fellas, you don't have to worry about Peter."

"The families though..."

"Yeah. The families. You got a plan yet?"

Tony's laugh was soft. "Almost. Give it twenty-four hours and then run through Peter's security team. Make sure none of them have been contacted by Otto or anyone that belongs to him. He's not to leave this house until we're sure they're clear either."

"You're gonna be the one to tell him he's on house arrest, right? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him distracted."

"Well, that's my cue to head out. You take your boy to bed- I mean, tuck him in- I mean-"

"Bye, Happy."

"Yep, bye."

Tony was quiet, but Peter could sense it when he leaned over the couch to watch him. "How much did you hear?" he asked.

Peter wondered if he knew he was awake or if he was just guessing. "Some," he said.

Tony came around the couch and sat down. Peter sat up and pressed against his side. Tony wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you okay?"

"Heard the whole thing did you? I'm not worried."

"Then I'm not."

Tony smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He twisted in place to give him a kiss. "Ready for bed?"

Tony yawned at the suggestion. "Oh, yeah. I think we'll sleep in tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

As far as anyone could tell, Octavius hadn't made his move yet. It worried Peter that he was waiting. If he would just come after him or Tony or do whatever he might be planning, then they could deal with it. Waiting gave him anxiety.

Tony suggested that he go out with a friend to blow off steam while he was busy. Peter would have felt better if he could stay by his side. Tony assured him that he was safe, that his security team remained uncompromised. It wasn’t himself he was worried about. He wanted to be there when Octavius acted. He wanted to be there to cut down anyone who threatened Tony.

Regardless of his own desires, Peter ended up hanging out with MJ.

"So how's coffee girl doing?" Peter asked. They were walking arm in arm back to MJ's apartment after spending the day at the skating rink.

"Her name's Amy." She elbowed him.

"Ow! Fine. How's Amy?"

MJ nodded, turning her head like she was trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "She, uh, she's great. She asked me to be her girlfriend."

"That's great, MJ!"

"Yeah..." She smiled. "I think so."

"You think so?"

"I haven't dated anyone in a long time," she grumbled.

"You're gonna be a great girlfriend. I have the privilege of knowing first hand."

MJ snorted. "Yeah, I was super great to you."

Peter shrugged. "You were still figuring yourself out. I can't hold it against you for being distant upon the realization that boys don't do it for you."

She glared at him. He laughed. "What? I'm right."

She rolled her eyes. Then she pulled him to a stop. "Oh my God..."

"What?" Peter turned to see where she was looking. In the shadow of an alley he could see a man, kicking something on the ground. He looked a moment longer and realized that it wasn't a 'something' at all, it was a person. "Shit."

"Come on," MJ grabbed his arm. "We need to get away from here... call the cops or something."

Peter shook his head. He knew better than to get involved in something like this, but it was only one man and he was feeling invincible these days. He wished he had a gun on him, but he didn't really dress in the proper way to conceal one and he didn't have a permit. He looked over his shoulder, but whoever was watching him today was staying further back to keep MJ from noticing. He was on his own until they realized what was happening. And he was wasting time thinking it through.

"Stay here," he told MJ, then he ran for the alley.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Peter shouted entering punching range and praying they weren't armed.

The guy turned and swung. Peter ducked. He got in a good punch of his own, nailing the guy in the eye. Then he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and the guy's arm drew back, but when his eyes fell on Peter's face they went wide. He dropped Peter like he was on fire and began backing up, arms raised in innocence.

"Shit... shit, man I didn't realize I'm so sorry man... fuck, I didn't mean any offense man, shit. I'm so sorry!" He kept backing away until he reached the far side of the alley, then he bolted down the street.

"What the hell?"

"What just happened? Why aren't you dead?" MJ asked behind him.

Peter shook his head. He crouched beside the man on the ground. There was blood everywhere, but he was breathing. Carefully, he rolled him onto his back, holding his head so it wouldn't hit the pavement. He was stunned to find that he recognized the guy. He was one of Tony's. In fact, he was the guy who had taken over from his original taxi driver before Tony started having Happy chauffeur him.

"We gotta get him help."

MJ was already taking out her phone when footsteps made them both turn. Happy came running into the alley.

"What's going on, kid?" He was panting and sweaty. He must have jumped out of the car and started running when he couldn't see Peter on the street anymore.

"That's what I wanna know," MJ mumbled.

"He's one of Tony's. He needs help."

"One of Tony's?" she repeated.

Happy nodded. "I got him. You two get in the car. I'll call someone to pick him up."

"No, I want to make sure he's taken care of."

"That's kind of you, kid, but the boss-"

"I don't care, Happy. I'm staying with him until I know he's okay. I didn't get his blood on my hands for nothing."

Happy sighed and Peter honestly surprised when he didn't argue further. "Ms. Jones, if you wouldn't mind getting in the car, I'd like to get you out of here before anyone comes poking around."

She looked at Peter. He nodded. "It's okay. Happy will have someone drive you home."

Peter could tell she was shaken. Especially when she didn't say anything. She just nodded and followed Happy to the shiny black car that was now parked by the curb. The driver got out and talked to Happy for a moment before he was sent off.

Happy came back, phone pressed to his ear. "Just get here, now. If the boss finds out you left Peter sitting in an alley-" He looked at the phone. The call had been ended. "Yep, that's what I thought."

"Do you know what this was about?" Peter asked.

Happy shrugged. "Won't know until he wakes up."

"The other guy, the one that attacked. He ran when he saw my face."

Happy snorted. "You're real famous, kid. Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Then he's lucky."

"What would Tony do to him if he had?" He looked up from the man on the ground and Happy's expressed chilled him.

"You don't wanna know, kid."

Another car arrived in seconds. Peter tried to help carry the man, but he was ignored as Happy helped the other two lift him. He ended up in the back seat with Happy and the unconscious driver with the two who came to help sat up front.

Checking his phone, he found a bunch of texts from MJ.

**Explain. Now.**

**Why does Tony 'have people'?**

**Are you in some kind of trouble?**

Peter sighed. He typed back. 

**Im ok. Don't freak. I'll explain everything later. Promise.**

He was surprised not to see anything from Tony, but maybe he hadn't been told yet. Happy must have called for help before calling the boss. Peter considered how much trust he must have to be allowed to act on his own. Even for something like this. He also considered how much authority he had himself that Happy hadn't forced him to leave with MJ. Then he thought about that man. He'd been so afraid of him. So afraid... It gave him a rush like nothing else. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

He didn't recognize the building the car pulled up to. It looked like some kind of warehouse. They were stopped at a gate where the driver rolled down the window and waved to the guard. Then they were let through. The car pulled in through a wide bay door and everyone quickly hopped out. They carried the man away with Peter following behind.

The inside of the building was stuffed with trucks and pallets. He couldn't tell what was in them. It could have been anything from drugs to guns to Barbie dolls for all he knew. People walked between the pallets, pausing to check out what was happening. Someone flinched at the sight of Peter. He wondered what they had heard about him.

They passed through a door into a large office. There was a couch here, some oversize arm chairs, and a TV. The pair on the couch jumped up as they came in.

"What happened?" one asked, joining the rush to get the man to wherever he was being taken.

"He got jumped. Peter found him," Happy said.

He looked over his shoulder at Peter. "You get a good look at who did this?"

Peter shook his head. "No, he ran off. But got him good in the eye."

The man nodded seeming only slightly appeased.

They went through the office, down a hallway, and finally into another room. It looked like it could have been an office as well, but there were two hospital type beds and several metal cabinets in place of your standard office furniture. The man was place on a cot and someone started to pull of his shirt and jacket.

Peter saw bruises forming all over his chest, focused mainly around his ribs. There was some swelling there, too. There was a gash on one of his arms, possibly a scrape from the ground. He couldn't tell.

"Alright, let's give him some room," one man said, taking a place beside the bed. "Let me see what we're working with."

Everyone started to back away, then the door opened again. It was Tony who burst in. Peter figured he wasn't the only one in the room who's heart skipped a beat.

"What happened? I got at least three different stories and I want facts. Now," he demanded. He pushed past the crowd to stand beside the bed.

"He was jumped, boss. We don't know who did," Happy said, stepping up while everyone else looked around uncertainly.

"They left him like this?" Tony asked.

Happy cleared his throat and glanced at Peter. "Actually, boss. Peter saw-"

Tony whirled in a circle and spotted Peter standing in the corner. He wasn’t sure what his expression meant. He looked panicked and worried, concerned and confused. Was he angry with him for getting involved? He couldn't take being treated like glass. He couldn't take being pushed away when Tony's life was in danger. He wasn't going to just hide in the corner.

Peter took a step forward. "I saw him being attacked and I stepped in to help."

"You what?" Angry, he was definitely angry.

Peter didn't let it get to him. In fact he ignored the question all together. "I chased the guy off and waited for Happy so we could get him some help."

There was a tension bubbling in the room. He knew why. He was speaking to Tony like they were the same when everyone else in the room bowed to him. Even Happy took extra care to show respect when others were watching. They didn't know what Tony would do when he was already angry.

"I wasn't going to walk on by and leave him to get killed." He knew he was poking the bear. He also knew that he'd done the right thing.

Tony raised his chin, looking down his nose at him. He didn't seem any less angry, but he was more controlled about it than he had been a moment ago. When he stepped into Peter's space, he didn't back away. He was stunned when Tony grabbed his hand. He didn't argue as Tony lead him from the room.

They found their way into an office. A real office this time. It was cozy with a large, polished desk and a plush desk chair. Tony closed the door.

He looked Peter over, stepping closer to examine his face.

"I'm okay," Peter said.

"You didn't get hurt?"

He shook his head.

Tony closed his eyes, sucking in a long breath. "The only reason I'm not raging right now is because I know how loved Mathew is. I don't have to worry about my boys fearing you. You protected one of them today. they respect you."

"I didn't know he was yours until-"

"Nope." Tony cut him off. "Don't tell me that. Don't tell them that either. I'll lose my damn mind." His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed just a hair.

"Do you know how hard I work to protect you? And Happy? Happy spends half of his time monitoring phone calls from the boys on your security team. And the rest of the time, he's tailing you. I have my best man watching over you like a priceless work of art. The Mona Lisa doesn't get this much security. And you choose to jump into danger at the first chance."

"I'm not a doll, Tony."

"You are what I say you are," he snapped.

Peter glared. "You can rant all you want about wanting to keep me safe, but what about you? I'm supposed to go about my day wondering if you're alright or if Octavius made his move or if you're in danger. You could die and I wouldn't be there to save you. I at least want the chance to try."

"I don't want you playing human shield for me."

"All I want is to be there to watch your back. Not when you know it's dangerous. Fine. Tuck me away at home when you know it's gonna be bad, but don't send me off play with a friend while you're out here taking care of business."

Tony was quiet, considering him. "Are you saying you want in?"

"I don't care about the mob or the money or any of that stuff, but if I have to learn so that I can stand beside you, I will."

Tony breathed out through his nose. "We have a certain structure around here. We don't just bring lovers to work with us."

"I'll be what I have to be."

He shook his head. Then he sighed. He reached out, his hands holding Peter's face. Peter covered one hand with his own.

"We both know I'm marked. I might as well get up to a little trouble while I'm at it."

Tony smiled. "I love you," he said. "I truly do."

Peter smiled, pressing in for a kiss. "I love you, too." His heart was pounding, but Tony's kiss was a comfort. He didn't know what he was getting into, but he was in the deep end.

"Let's introduce you to the family."


	12. Chapter 12

"Boys!" They were gathered together in the first room with the couch, sitting and talking. They all went silent as Tony entered. "Everybody welcome Peter into the family. He's gonna be around a lot more."

He slung his arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter straightened, pushing out his chest, trying to look like he belonged. It wasn’t an easy feat when everyone else was so well dressed and he was wearing the sweater and leggings he'd worn roller skating. Happy quietly cleared his throat.

"Boss, are you sure?" he all but whispered. Tony ignored him.

The man who asked Peter before about Mathew was the first to stand. He nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Welcome to the family, Peter."

All of the others stood and offered Peter a nod. They clapped for him. Tony pushed him further into the room and the boys all gathered to clap him on the back and offer their welcome. The significance of the moment was slow to dawn on him. Through their cheers and greetings, they were making him a member of the mob. He wondered if there wouldn't be some kind of initiation if he were someone else, but with Tony's jealous and possessive personality it seemed unlikely that he would hand him over to his boys for a hazing. As it was, Tony was starting to look antsy.

Peter pried himself away from their hugs and smiles to stand again at his side. Tony was quick to wrap an arm around him, hand gripping his shoulder. Happy's smile seemed forced and uncertain but he offered Peter a nod as well.

"From now on, Peter has your back and you have his, got it?"

Everyone cheered their agreement.

"Perfect. Let's all get a drink to celebrate!" he announced and everyone cheered once again, hurrying out the door into the warehouse. Tony and Peter filed out behind them with Happy bringing up the rear.

Peter hadn't known this lounge existed. Tony told him that was the point. The only people allowed in were members of the family. They didn't even allow associates in without an escort. Peter wasn’t sure where he fit into the hierarchy. Maybe Tony was making a new place for him by letting him in. He was more respected then the others, but he didn't have the authority of a Capo. Sitting at a table with Tony, it was easy to see everyone's role.

The Caporegime sat at the heads of tables with their crews gathered around. They had more expensive clothes and everyone at the table went quiet when they spoke. Where Tony sat, only Peter and Happy sat directly next to him. There was a chair in between Peter and where the other men sat. They didn't have higher ranks, but Peter could tell they were considered more trusted than the others. Maybe someday they would earn a higher position. He assumed that was the point of sitting at Tony's table. It presented the opportunity to suck up.

It was fun sitting with Tony's men, drinking and laughing. They all treated him like an old friend. And then the room froze. Everyone was quiet. Heads turned.

Peter followed the eyes in the room. Someone had entered the lounge. A woman.

Strawberry blonde hair, hawk-like blue eyes, crisp white suit.

"Virginia!" Tony called, amusingly tipsy. Peter couldn't stop smiling at the sight of him. Despite that everyone was shooting Peter anxious glances.

The woman scowled. Her heels clicked with every step as she crossed the room.

"I'm just kidding, Pep," he grinned, tipping back in his seat to look at her.

"Tony," she shook her head, smiling softy. Then she looked at Peter. "I heard someone was sitting in my seat."

"I hope you don't mind," Tony slurred. "We can get you another seat."

"Yes, because it was the literal chair I was worried about. This is very unconventional, Tony." She shot Peter a smile and he was surprised to find she was very good at faking those.

"I tried to tell him," Happy said. Tony glared, but it wasn't very threatening.

"We should talk somewhere quiet."

"Why? You should sit!" Tony said. "Someone find that boy, the one Pepper has a crush on. Get him to give her a lap dance, she seems tense."

Pepper's cheeks turned pink. Everyone looked around like they weren't sure if that was a serious order. Happy shook his head at them and they settled.

"We should talk," Peter said. "Tony, maybe you'd like to show me the back room."

Pepper looked grateful.

Tony blinked at him. "Of course! Anything for you." He grabbed Peter's hand off the table and kissed it.

Peter stood and pulled Tony out of his chair. He looked at the man closest to him, "Get him a glass of water, will you?"

He nodded and hurried from his seat. Happy grabbed Tony from Peter and helped him from the room.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this. I'm a little stressed out," Pepper said.

"It's okay. Someone needed to cut Tony off anyway. I'm Peter Parker," he offered his hand. Hers was soft and well manicured.

"Pepper Potts. I'm effectively Tony's second in command, though the truth is that I oversee most of the daily operations while Tony's in charge of the... well the more violent stuff. He trusts me with the more entrepreneurial aspects," she explained as the walked.

The man Peter sent for water caught them at the door to hand Peter the glass. He hurriedly backed away, eyes flicking between them.

"Like an accountant?"

Her eyes sparkled. "He calls me his CEO."

In the back room was mostly storage. Crates and empty boxes were to one side, shelves across from them, but there was a futon style couch shoved against one wall. Tony was draped rather dramatically across it while Happy stared with disapproval.

"Alright, kid, what did you do?" Happy asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

Pepper sighed. "You're now a made member of the family, bound by our rules and meant to live by our ways. That's a lot of responsibility and it comes with a lot of privilege. Associates work decades to be asked to joined and most of them will never be allowed in. Then in one evening without mentioning it to anyone who should have had a say, Tony brings you in." She turned away from him and rounds on the man on the couch. "And for what, Tony? What's Peter's role here?"

"He's mine," he said like this was very obvious.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "A rumor has started, already, that you've made him your apprentice. Is that true?"

Tony scoffed. "What do I need an apprentice for? I have you. You do all the stuff I don't want to."

Pepper and Happy shared a look. They looked at Peter and the glass in his hand started to feel really heavy. He sat down on a crate beside the couch and handed it to Tony. He took it with a little smile and gave it a sip.

"I hope you understand what this means. I can tell you're not stupid, so I know you understand the danger you were in before, but joining the family could put you on the radar of the police, of government officials, of people who before assumed you were just a fling. Be careful, Peter."

He nodded. "I just want to be here for Tony. To keep him safe."

Her scowl softened a bit. She looked at Tony. "You don't deserve him," she said.

He saluted her with her glass. "I'm learning that."

Happy sighed. "Well that's that then. What do we do about the rumors?"

"I'll remind everyone who the Underboss around here is. Do we know yet what happened with Mathew?"

"He hasn't woken up yet?"

"Will he?"

Happy nodded. "Far as anyone can tell, he'll wake up sooner or later."

"Good. Call me the minute we know what happened. I've got more than one head to look after now." She gave both Peter and Tony a look, but as far as he could tell she wasn't angry. She turned as if to leave, but she stopped herself.

"I don't want to scare you, Peter, but from now on you're obligated to keep our secrets. Anything you see or hear that concerns the family should only be spoken of with us. Anyone who breaks that rule, well they fall under Tony's job description don't they?"

Peter looked at Tony. Would he kill Peter if he threatened to exposed his organization? Yes. Yes, he would. She gave him a look that was pitying. He didn't know what to say, but she didn't wait around for his answer. The fact that she walked away at all suggested that she trusted that Tony would do what he had to if Peter became a liability.

It didn't take Tony all that long to begin the groaning of a man turning sober. Peter didn't leave his side, though Happy did eventually leave the room.

"How ya feeling?"

"Didn't realize how much I was drinking..." he grumbled, almost pouting.

"Are you okay?"

Tony slowly sat up and set down his water. He put his hand on Peter’s knee. "You wanna know the truth?" Peter nodded. "You scare me, Peter."

They looked at each other for a while.

"Tell me you love me."

"I do love you," Peter said. Slowly he recognized Tony's mindset. He was scared that Peter had an ulterior motive for joining the crew. He was scared that he was trusting someone who was going to destroy him. Tony deserved to be able to trust someone without being scared. He wasn't sure how to prove it to him. He'd been searching for the opportunity and yet, despite what happened with Norman, Tony was still holding on to the seeds of doubt. Uprooting those seeds was more like pulling weeds. They just kept coming back.

Peter climbed into Tony's lap, hands on his shoulders. "You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thought on my mind when I fall asleep. Every night I dream about you and when you're away from me my skin crawls and my chest burns. I'm in love with you and I'm obsessed with you and I would do anything for you."

Tony rested his forehead against Peter's. He closed his eyes and they sat together breathing the same air.

"I have more reason to be afraid of you, you know," Peter said. Tony huffed a laugh.

"Does that make me a coward?"

"No, never. You're allowed to be scared, but I wish you weren't. I'm all yours you know."

Tony sucked in a breath that sounded painful.

"That's why you're scared, right? Because you know you're mine, too?" Peter said. His hands held Tony's face. He kissed his forehead. "You haven't told me that much about what happened to you. I know it hurts you terribly. I know you want to trust me. Please don't be scared of me."

Tony finally smiled, though it was almost a grimace. "I do trust you. I put you through enough to know that you'll stick by me. It's me that's the problem. Loving you like I do and trusting you." He looked down, tongue running over his dry lips. "That's what's scary. Because I trust you and I don't know if I should."

"Tell me what to do. How can I make you feel better?"

Tony shook his head. "I just need time, angel."

"If this is too much for you-"

"It's not." He took one of Peter's hands and kissed it. "The best way for me to wrap my head around it is for you to stand beside me like you promised and for me to let you."

"Okay." Peter smiled. He turned his hand so that his fingers twisted together with Tony's. He pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "You said once that you would end up hurting me. I don't feel all that hurt by you, you know."

"You inspire me to be kinder. That scares me, too."

"It wouldn't do for you to be kind." Peter understood that being kind in a position like Tony's would lead to a crumbling organization. He could be nice enough to his people, but to be outright kind could be disastrous. Maybe that was how Tony had become so powerful. He was beaten down until he became cruel.

"Promise me something?" Peter asked.

"What is it, angel?"

"Only be kind to me."

Tony smiled. "Easy. Any more requests?"

Peter looked down and away, then back up, shooting for a coy look. "Don't always be kind?"

Tony's lip curled up turning his smile to a cruel smirk. His hand slid up the back of his neck and tugged at the roots of his hair. His fingers still twined with Peter's. He pulled him up by his hair until his panting breaths brushed against his skin.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I'm yours, all yours," Peter said, those words taking on a new meaning. What was once a declaration that Peter would never desire another man, intended to soothe Tony's possessive nature, was now meant to express how Peter would never act against Tony's wishes. He liked it better this way.


	13. Chapter 13

They were all winding down and preparing to leave the lounge when Happy got a call. He was the only person Peter had ever known who could look simultaneously grim and relieved. He ended the call and turned to Tony though his eyes briefly flicked in Peter's direction.

"Mathew is awake. He has something to tell you and he wants to thank Peter for saving him. In person, if you'll allow it."

Tony nods. When he stands, both Peter and Happy stand with him. "Let's see what he has to say."

It was just the three of them in the car as they drove back to the warehouse. No one said anything, but Peter sat next to Tony, holding his hand. He didn't pay any attention to the saran wrapped goods littering the room in their pallets as they passed through. His vision was narrowed to the rooms beyond where they found Mathew sitting up in bed, sipping a glass of water through a straw. The man from before was there too, the one who had asked Peter about him. Richardo was his name.

Mathew smiled at Peter, though he winced as the muscles in his bruised face shifted. "Thank you, Peter. I don't know if I would have survived without you." His voice was ragged. It sounded like it must be painful to talk.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay."

He laughed and when coughed. "Okay is subjective, but I'm breathing."

"What happened?" Tony asked. He had his business face on, stern and calculating.

"An old friend called me, said he was in trouble. He asked me to meet him out back of his apartment. Only when I got there, he started talking like he was trying to sell me something, saying how you, Mr. Stark, how you were shady, how you don't treat your people right. Said he heard you were selling people to the Cartel down south. I told him he was crazy and he started to look all antsy." He paused to take a sip from his drink. "It was like someone was watching him or maybe he was on something, I don't know."

"Did he tell you what he wanted?"

He nodded. "Finally, he said 'You gotta help me get to Stark. We gotta take him out.' He said there's a bounty on your head."

"I figured as much."

"But there's more, Boss. He said the bounty comes from Octavis, but he's not asking anyone to kill you. He wants you taken alive."

"What for?"

"Dunno. He didn't seem to know either. Octavius ain't saying. He just wants you brought to him, bound and gagged. Doesn't care if you got all your limbs or your teeth as long as you're breathing."

Peter itched to take Tony's hand again, but he didn't want to seem afraid. He wouldn't risk making Tony look weak either. Being the boss of a criminal organization was largely psychological.

Tony nodded. "Is that everything you remember?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's this friend's name?"

Mathew swallowed. He went silent. Tony's eyes narrowed. "Where’s your loyalty, Matt?"

He looked away for a second. Richardo put on hand on his knee. After a long breath he said, "Johnny Gates."

"Good. Get some rest. We'll take care of you." He pointed at Richardo. "You get him whatever he needs." The man nodded.

Tony left the room first. Peter spared a last look at Mathew. He looked okay, just tired and in pain. Happy followed Peter out. In the other room, they finally spoke to each other.

"What do you think?" Happy asked.

"I want to talk to this Gates."

"He's desperate to have beaten his friend like that."

Tony nodded. "Be careful. In fact, send someone else in. Let Nat recon. If she gives the all clear then Barnes can take his crew in."

Happy nodded. "You got it."

"And tell Nat to keep an eye out for any friends of his. Gates might not know anything useful, but someone else might."

"Of course." Happy offered them both a nod before he left. Peter recognized the significance of the gesture, of his being included. He hoped that meant it was appropriate for him to ask questions.

"What do you think he attacked Mathew for?"

Tony shrugged. He took a seat on the couch. "He probably owes someone money. Someone who will take his life instead. He won't have to worry about that for long."

"Are you gonna kill him?"

Tony looked at him. "What would you do?"

Peter got the impression that he wasn’t looking for a suggestion, but more so that he was curious. "If I were you, if I were responsible for someone and they got hurt like that... I don't think I would kill him, but he'd have to know not to mess with my people again."

"That's the thing of it, angel. This city, every person living around us, they know to keep their noses clean. They know who to stay away from you. Don't you?"

Peter chewed his lip.

"You don't always know who a man belongs to, but you know when he's got a family who will fight for him. So you know there will be consequences if you mess with them. Gates knew what he was doing and he knew there would be consequences if he were found out. He would do it again in the same situation. He's desperate enough."

"Why do you think he hurt Mathew like that? He looked like he wanted to kill him."

"He was desperate and Matt refused to help him. Desperate men are the most dangerous kind. Or the most useful."

"Are you gonna throw him off a dock?"

Tony laughed. "No, I'm gonna ask him what he knows and them I'm gonna shoot him in the head."

He should be disgusted or scared, but he's not. He expected as much and he won't question Tony's judgment. He has his reasons.

Tony smiled. He offered his hand and Peter took it without a thought. "Let's go home, my angel. Tomorrow we'll go shopping. It's been a while since I bought you something nice."

They spent the next day shopping. Tony picked out most of what they bought, dressing Peter up in everything from suits to leggings. Happy wasn’t with them, but they had Tony's guards on hand. They weren't pleased to be left carrying the bags, but their hands were busy, always touching each other. They christened every store they entered with filthy kisses and heavy groping. Shop attendants blushed and averted their eyes, but all were helpful and smiling, unwilling to disrespect Tony Stark.

The trunk of the car overflowed with bags and that left out the custom orders that would be picked up days later. The real purpose of the shopping trip became apparent only once it was done.

Tony dresses him up in a suit the minute they return home. It's pure white, a stark contrast to his own all black. They are opposite halves of a whole. And it's time for Tony to attend a meeting with his Capos.

Peter has been made a member of the family. His rank is unnamed and arbitrary. It's all an excuse to allow Peter access to things an outsider wouldn't be allowed to. But he's sworn to follow their rules and keep their secrets and he will. He thinks of when Quentin Beck kidnapped him and how scared he'd been. He thought how, even then, the thought of disrespecting Tony was enough to light a fire in him. If someone tried something like that now, if they tried to get some Stark family secret out of him, he felt he could keep his mouth shut. He just hoped the family would truly do the same for him at risk of his own reputation. He couldn't be sure he wouldn't be fired from the ballet company if they found out what he got up to. Then again, Tony donated so much money to them that they might not risk pissing him off.

Tony offered his arm and a quirk of his eyebrow, then they were off. Peter expected to go back to the warehouse, but it turned out they had somewhere different for meetings. This time, they pulled up to a building that was oddly nondescript, but as they passed through the parking garage and Peter took a look at the vehicles and the people getting out them he imagined it was a casino. One that was members only and very discreet.

There was private parking for at the back of the garage, complete with private elevator. Happy opened Peter's door for him and the three of them filed out and into the elevator.

"So, this is your casino, right?" Peter stood next to Tony choosing to appear as though he stood strong on his own. He didn't want anyone to question Tony's choice to bring him in and they would if Peter seemed only to be arm candy.

"Yep. If we have time tonight we'll all pop up for a few rounds of poker. Sound good?"

Peter nodded. "I could use a drink."

Tony squeezed his hand. "Don't be nervous, angel. You're gonna fit right in."

Peter gave him a grateful smile. He took a deep breath as the doors slid open.

They went down a short hallway and through a 'staff only' door. Everyone was already seated around the table.

"Tony!" several voices called out.

"We were wondering who the extra seat was for!" one man at the table said. He sat opposite the three empty chairs.

Everyone looked at Peter expectantly. He'd already decided to be his own man in this so he stepped up before Tony could speak for him.

"I'm Peter," he said. He cleared the thickness from his throat. "Peter Parker."

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "We have a lot to discuss so let's make introductions quick." He sat down in the middle of the three available chairs. Happy sat to his right so Peter took the chair on the left.

Sitting next to Peter was a man called Yinsen. He seemed too old to fit in among the others and too kind for that matter. He had a warm smile and eyes that spoke of experience and wisdom.

"These days, I mostly help keep the finances," Yinsen explained. "But I handle our more legitimate businesses. I'm here on Ms. Potts's behalf today."

"Where has she gone off to this time?" Tony asked.

"She's handling an issue with a supplier in Jersey. Guess they didn't like us lowering the bid price, but what else did they expect with stolen goods," Yinsen shrugged. "Rhodes went with her."

"I'm sure they'll smooth it over. It's good to see you old friend." They shared a reminiscent smile.

The man next to Yinsen was Sam Wilson. He had an expression that seemed, at first, hard to read. After a while Peter realized it was that he didn't care much for Tony, but payed him a certain respect regardless. Peter immediately labeled him a threat.

"You sure you're old enough to be here, kid?" Sam said and then shot Tony a look.

"Peter seems solid to me," the man to Sam's right interrupted. "I'm Steve, by the way. Rogers. I'm the only one left from Howard's days. Probably the youngest to get promoted under him, too. And yes I am still grateful that you keep me around, Stark. Especially after you pushed out Obediah."

"Pushed out?" the man to Steve's right barked a laugh. "I fucking kill that guy."

Natasha laughed and so did Sam.

"He deserved it, too. Guy was creepy."

"You didn't even know him, Buck."

"No, I agree," Sam said. "Fuckin' weirdo."

"You have a bad habit of seeing the best in people," the other guy told Steve.

"Thank the Lord I don't see anything in you," Steve said.

The guy laughed even harder. "Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm Bucky," he winked at Peter. "Used to deal in arms, but apparently-"

"We don't do that anymore," he and Tony said at the same time.

"Right," Bucky rolled his eyes. "So now I mostly just shoot people with the guns I'm not allowed to sell."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great, so now we all have names."

"We have news about Mathew," Natasha said. "And Octavius."

"Yeah, I found his friend packing his bags. Grabbed him just in time," Bucky said.

"I can handle the interrogation for you," Natasha offered. Her eyes flicked between him and Peter.

"Well let's not leave Peter out. It's his first time."

Her face gave nothing away, but Peter could sense everyone else's disapproval.  
"He say anything when you grabbed him?"

Bucky nodded. "Nothing he didn't already tell Mathew."

"Bring him in."

Peter swallowed, but fought to give nothing away as he watched. Bucky left the table and walked away. Everyone pointedly refused to look his way, except for Natasha. He swore she was looking straight into his soul.

Peter flinched at the sound of muffled screaming. Bucky reappeared, dragging a man in through the door. He was bound and gagged, eyes red and wet. One of them was black from Peter's fist. He dragged him across the floor. Natasha pulled out Bucky's chair and they dropped him in it.

Tony stood, tapping Peter's shoulder so he would follow. He faced the man in the chair. The poor guy was terrified. Natasha pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Please! Mr. Stark-" Bucky slapped him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gates," Tony said, calm and charming. His tone was disarming and out of place with the situation.

"I already know what you're gonna ask, but I don't know anything about the hit order. Please, sir. I swear!"

"What hit order?" Tony asked. The man shook his head, still very much panicking. "You mean the one you nearly killed my man over."

"I didn't know he-" Bucky hit him again, with his fist this time. His lip split and blood ran down his chin.

"Don't lie to us," Bucky growled. Peter shivered. The man was scary. Maybe scarier than Tony. He had this wild look in his eyes as if he get high on violence.

Natasha made a subtle gesture with her hand. Tony nodded, just as subtly. She stepped up into the man's space. She bent over the chair, crowded him, blocking out the rest of the room. Peter could imagine just how much boob was in his face from that angle.

"I know you didn't want to hurt anyone," she said. Her voice was so smooth and gentle. Like the way a mother might tell you it's not your fault you didn't get picked for the soccer team and she loves you anyway.

He nodded, clearly charmed by her.

"Poor, Mathew," she pouted. "He was a good friend to you."

"Was?" his voice shook.

"I know you wouldn't have hurt him without a reason."

"I owe Octavius a lot..." he said, sounding next to tears.

Natasha nodded like this was very understandable. "It must have hurt that he wouldn’t help you clear your debt."

"I only asked him to help me get close to Stark. He didn't have to be involved just- just look the other way you know?"

"Of course. Did Otto tell you anything else about the hit order?"

"You can hardly call it a hit. He says he wants the guy alive, but his men it's just so he can kill him himself."

"Why?"

"He's pissed about Osborn. People say it was Stark that killed him. I don't know, it ain't my business. But he's pissed. Guess they had some kind of partnership."

"What kind of partnership?"

"I don't know. I don't! I swear!"

Something seemed to break the spell between them. Natasha climbed out of his space and walked away. He caught Tony's eye. "Please, Mr. Stark-"

Tony took his gun from his jacket. The man babbled and begged for his life. Time slowed. Peter could hear his own pulse racing in his ears. But the gun was never fired. Tony was looking at him.

He offered the gun to Peter. Peter stared for a moment. Then he took it. It was just as heavy as always.

Tony stood behind him, hands on his waist. He let his chin rest on Peter's shoulder.

"What do you think, Pete? Does he deserve to live? Does it matter?"

A test. This was a test. The question: would he kill a man, even as he cried and begged to be spared for his mother's sake, if it was to protect Tony. The answer: Yes. Always.

He raised the gun, steadied his arms, and squeezed the trigger.

He'd never watched someone being shot. He'd been in the room while Tony killed people, but he'd never taken a good look. It was a lot of more gore than he expected. It looked more like the guy bit down on a stick of dynamite than it did like a gun shot.

Peter was frozen in the moment. Tony kissed the side of his neck and it thawed him. He lowered his arms.

"I have a gift for you," he said.

Peter wasn’t sure he wanted it. He felt weird and numb. Tony straighten and his crotch pressed against his ass. His dick was hard. Peter's body warmed further in response. He almost wanted to laugh. It was like Tony was conditioning him to associate murder with sex.

It was Bucky who walked away again, but he didn't leave the room. He picked up a briefcase from a table and brought it back to the center. It set it in front of the open space, next to Johnny Gates's still dripping body.

Peter hadn't hesitated before and he wasn’t going to now. He walked to the table, stepping in bits of Johnny. Tony still clung to his waist.

He popped open the snaps on the case and pulled it open. Resting inside was a gun to match Tony's, but engraved in gold was the word 'ANGEL'.


	14. Chapter 14

The passing of the next few months was noted with a few notable events. First came another attempt to get to Tony. It was at a birthday party for one of Tony's favorite soldiers. A hit man disguised as a pizza guy tried to spike Tony's drink. He was executed with a fork to the carotid. The blood spray ruined everyone's fun. Tony made it up to the birthday boy by paying off his sister's student loans. When it turned out the owner of the pizza shop was in on the scheme, someone burned down the pizza shop with him inside.

A second attempt was made a few weeks later. It was bold, it was brave, and it made both Peter and Tony laugh. Happy was driving them to the studio to drop off Peter when they had to stop for gas. Happy swore he'd just filled the thing up, but alas, the tank was empty. Then, to poor Happy's disbelief, the card reader at the pump was broken. This left him marching over to talk to the employee in the gas station's booth to sort it out. Then, to the complete surprise of them all, a kid no more than twenty jumped into the drivers seat and sped off.

He made it a few blocks before Tony stopped laughing hard enough to pull his gun out and convince the kid to stop. Of course Tony's guards had followed. They pulled the kid from the car and hauled him off. When Peter asked later what they'd done with him, he found out that Tony liked his panache enough to hire him at his casino dealing cards. He even got him a new apartment to get him off Octavius's radar.

Then came time for Peter to get back to work. He missed spending day and night with Tony, but it left them the opportunity to start missing each other.

They didn't see each other at all for a week once the company returned to practice. Tony dropped him off on the first day, along with a bouquet of sunflowers and roses. They brightened the dressing room.

At the end of the week, Peter's skin was crawling. He just needed to feel his lover's warmth. The sound of his voice through phone calls wasn't enough. When they did finally see each other, it was late and it was business.

The meeting was with Ms. Potts and the capo who had been missing from the meeting about Gates. His name was Jim Rhodes. Tony said they went way back.

The room was crowded with Mr. Rhodes's soldiers. They looked dead on their feet, but their eyes were sharp, always scanning the room. Rhodes must have trained them like military.

"Rhodey!" Tony greeted the man and pulled him into a hug. They both smiled and looked each other over.

"Been too long, man," he said.

"This is Peter," Tony said.

Peter offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Rhodes grinned. "Your secret weapon, huh? Nice to meet ya, Pete."

"We made it out with most of the shipment," Pepper began to explain. She indicated the crates on the floor. "Two out of three crates made it home. They got one away from us."

"They had a ship ready to go," Rhodes added. "They were just loading things up when we got there. Guess they were willing to lose some men for whatever was in the last one."

"What are we left with?" Tony asked.

Pepper slid the lid of the crate back. They came closer and looked inside. Resting on a tray of packing foam was an assortment of green gems. Tony picked one up and held it in the light.

"Are they all this clear?"

Pepper nodded. "From what I've seen it's all Imperial Jade."

Tony chuckled, but the soft rumbling became a raucous laugh. "Do you know what this one gem is worth? I low balled them because I assumed they were playing us. You could retire on this one, Rhodes."

"Then who would keep you out of trouble?" he laughed. He picked up another gem and turned it over in his hand. "How much?"

Tony grinned. "That one rock? Ten million."

Rhodey whistled.

"Oh boy," Pepper sighed.

Tony laughed again. "Take your boys to dinner, Rhodey. They did good. Maybe let them get a nap first. That ones about to drop."

Rhodes turned and looked at his men. "Our job's done here, boys. Head home. Check your bank accounts tomorrow."

There were some scattered hoots as they filed out.

Tony turned and showed off the gem to Peter. The greed shining in his eyes was contagious. Peter held the bright green stone in his palm. It was hard to imagine holding ten million dollars in one hand, but there he was.

"Three crates of Imperial Jade and we paid, what? A tenth of the worth?"

Tony snorted. "Afraid we're making too many enemies?"

"We should have met with them first."

"We tried that, Pep. They wanted us to buy blind. For all we know they had three dud crates in the basement and we were never supposed to see these."

She sighed again.

"Cheer up," Tony squeezed her shoulder. "We're rich."

"We were already rich," she scowled.

"Pay your dues, Rhodes."

The man rolled his eyes. "Nah, after thirty years I thought I'd skip out on you."

Tony shrugged. "It's what I would do."

"You're a spoiled brat. No one would make you a capo."

Tony put a hand over his heart. "Ouch, Rhodey. That hurts. You know what, you're not my favorite anymore." He took the stone and tossed it back into the box.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pressing issue to take care of."

Pepper wrinkled her nose. "I've known you too long not to know what that means. Ew. Get out."

Tony smirked. He threw his arm over Peter's shoulder and they walked out together. Outside the door Peter asked, "What does that mean?"

He gasped as Tony grabbed him, shoving him back into the wall. He stood pinned by a hand on his throat.

"It's means I missed you, angel," he smiled. He pressed a quick kiss to Peter's lips. When he pulled back, his smile fell into lust. He kissed again, harder, forcing his tongue into his mouth like he wanted to crawl inside him. The hand on his throat went to his hair and pulled. Peter moaned against Tony's mouth.

Tony pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Tell me who you belong to," he said.

"Should I get it tattooed on my forehead?" Peter smirked. Tony slapped him. It was more shocking than it was painful. Either way it made him moan, hips pressing up against Tony's.

His hand pulled harder on his hair. "Fucking slut. Don't sass me when I'm hard."

"You're always hard when I'm in the room." Peter ground himself against Tony's thigh. "Fuck me, daddy," he whined.

"Not until you behave," he growled.

"Yours, Tony! I belong to you."

Tony pressed his thigh between Peter's legs, pushing him back again into the wall. "That's better." He kissed him, biting down on his lip making him whimper.

"Let's go home, angel."

It was mean, stepping back and grabbing Peter by the hand after all that. He wouldn't have argued if Tony wanted to fuck him there against the wall risking someone seeing. He could have if he wanted to. Peter wondered if it were different for strangers to see them fucking than it was for someone like Mr. Rhodes to see.

Tony pulled him along to the car. They had arrived separately, with Happy dropping Peter off. Now Tony was taking him to his own car. The shiny red Bugatti that only Tony was allowed to drive. He opened the passenger door for Peter before settling into the driver's seat himself. He started the engine and started down the road. Two black cars pulled onto the road behind them. Their usual entourage.

"Come here, baby." Tony coaxed him across the seat with a hand on his chin. Peter leaned over and kissed his lips, but he couldn't block him from seeing the road so his mouth traveled down to place kisses on his neck.

Tony took Peter hand and pressed against his bulging cock. "Feel that, angel?"

Peter moaned.

"You're gonna keep that warm for me until we get home."

"Yes, sir," he said, already going for the zipper. The little smile on Tony's face was smug as Peter worked to get his dick out. It was hot in his hand.

"Get your mouth on it, angel."

Peter curled his legs up on the seat to get better leverage. Then he bent down and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

Tony sighed. "Go down on it, baby. Let me feel your throat."

He pressed down slowly, until it tickled his throat. Then he took a slow breath through his nose and went deeper. He let himself drool down the shaft, making it easier to slide back up. He moved slowly, but he pressed deep, fucking his own throat. He managed not to choke up until Tony put a hand on the back of his head and pressed him down.

"Fuck, that's good, angel. So good gagging on it for me."

He tried to hold it, let Tony use him, but after he gagged again he pushed himself up. He wasted no time getting back down on it, forcing open his throat again with Tony swearing above him.

"Fuck, angel. Fucking cock slut."

He pulled up to breathe, working his tongue around the head, sucking just the tip between his lips.

"Such a good boy, my angel. All mine." His hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

Peter let his mouth pop as he pulled his lips off. "All yours, Tony."

He took him back in his mouth, bobbing his head. He sunk down to the base and worked his tongue around the shaft.

Tony moaned. His grip tightened on his neck. "Slow down, baby. Don't make me cum yet. I gonna fuck you until you cry when we get home."

Peter moaned. The thought only made him want to suck harder.

They stopped under the glow of a red light. Tony pushed Peter down into his lap, face turned so he could look up at him.

"There's my pretty baby. Look at you." He licked his lips. "Prettiest thing I've ever seen." He took his cock and pressed it against the inside of Peter's cheek. Peter flicked his tongue around it while he fucked the inside of his cheek.

"Just the best damn cocksucker." He pulled his cock from Peter's mouth.

"Only for you, daddy." He kissed his cock and Tony slapped his face with it. Peter stuck his tongue out, trying to catch it while Tony slapped him.

He laughed. "Only you could make a blow job damn adorable."

Peter smiled. He flicked his tongue around the base of his cock and let Tony slap his cheek again. When he put his hands back on the wheel, Peter swallowed him straight down and he swore.

It was extremely impressive when Tony managed to hold back before they made it home. He parked the car in the garage and turned it off with a content sigh.

"Gotta let you play cock warmer more often."

Peter sat up from his lap to kiss his lips and all down his neck. "Need you, Tony."

Tony pulled him into his lap. "I'm right here, baby."

"Need you inside me."

Tony's hands slid over his thighs. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a slow, hungry kiss. Over time they both grew hungrier, pressing closer, kissing deeper. Until Tony pushed open the door and climbed out, dragging Peter with him.

It was familiar and thrilling to stumbling along with Tony, both trying to touch and to kiss as they walked. Tony picked him up in his arms and Peter wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't sure how Tony hit the button for the elevator when his hands were everywhere, but they made it inside and began their assent.

Peter wasn’t happy until his back hit the mattress. He pulled Tony down on top of him, enjoying the press of his weight against his body. He moaned as Tony rolled their hips together. He pressed kisses down Peter's neck that made him whine for more. Then his hands slid over his chest and under his jacket. Peter felt the weight of his new gun leave it's holster. He gasped as it was pressed against the underside of his jaw.

"T-tony," he panted.

He smirked. "You like daddy's present?"

Peter nodded just slightly, trying not to move the gun, letting it scare him a little. It was loaded and they shouldn't be playing with it, but his dick was throbbing.

"Kiss it for daddy." He raised the gun and Peter stared down the barrel. He pressed a kiss against the tip. Tony's jaw ticked.

He tossed the gun aside and grabbed Peter's face, pulling him into a rough kiss. Peter tore at Tony's clothes until his jacket and shirt were off. Tony took his tie and looped it around Peter's throat. Peter ran his hands over the man's chest, breathing heavy around the pressure against his neck. There was that look in Tony's eyes like he was everything, the moon and the sun and the whole world.

Tony pulled him up, turning them so that he sat on the bed with Peter standing between his legs. He kissed him, hands pulling off Peter's clothes until there was just the tie around his neck. He stood and Peter helped him out of the rest of his clothes. They ended up standing and kissing until Tony picked him up and tossed him back on the bed. They both laughed, only to stop as Tony chased after him and pressed their mouths together once again.

Peter wasn’t sure when lube made an appearance, but Tony pushed apart his legs with his own, spreading him open. Then his slick cock was pushing inside. He moaned as he was stretched open. He wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, pulling him in as deep as he could, please coiling on his belly as Tony moaned. He grabbed both of Peter's hands, pinning them to the bed and twining their fingers together.

"I love you," Peter panted. He looked up at Tony's face, handsome as ever with his eyes dark and a few flecks of gray in his beard.

"I love you," Tony whispered back. He kissed him as he slowly rolled his hips, fucking him slow and deep, every dirty grind driving Peter crazy. The feeling was rich and intimate and exactly what he needed after being apart. They stayed that way for a while, until Tony picked up the pace, holding him by the hips and pounding into him.

Peter wailed, screaming in pleasure at the sharp change in pace.

"That's my little angel slut."

"Yours. I'm all yours."

Tony slapped him and he moaned.

"I'm gonna cum on your cock," Peter whined.

"Getting close, angel?"

Peter nodded, biting his lip. "So close, feels so good."

"Just a little bit longer, baby. Wait for daddy."

Peter whined, squeezing around him, soaking up the feeling of sweet friction inside, the head of Tony's cock brushing against his prostate. He could barely hold on. The pleasure brought a tear to his eye and all he could do was moan and whine while Tony pounded into him. Until he was finally allowed to cum and they came together.

They curled around each other breathing heavy. Peter pulled the blanket up over them both and curled in against Tony's chest.

"Love you, Tony," Peter said, all but purring as he snuggled in.

Tony wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. "Love you, Peter," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter climbed out of the car, yawning in the morning sun. A pair of men in suits and sun glasses followed behind him as he crossed the courtyard. The back door to the performance hall was propped open with a brick to let in the fresh air. The guards entered behind him, checking the halls before returning to their posts. Peter wondered why Tony hadn't just bought off the janitorial staff to watch over him yet. Maybe he had.

As smile crossed his face as he followed the sounds chatter. Classical music played at a low volume, setting the mood. He entered the dance studio and there was his company, all smiling to see him, too. He didn't spend a lot of time with them outside of work, but in a way they felt like a family. Or they had, before. Becoming one of the Starks made everything else seem a little less important. If it came down to it, he'd kill anyone of them for the sake of his new family.

Gwen entered behind him, already dressed with her hair pulled up.

"How's it going, Parker?"

"Hey, Gwen." His mouth felt dry. He imagined himself putting a gun to her head. Would he do it for them? Would he do it for Tony? He did even have to ask.

He was distracted as they stretched, but as they went through the steps for the first dance of their upcoming performance he remembered himself. Dancing made him feel powerful. He was graceful, beautiful, spellbinding. He'd captivated Tony Stark of all men. He danced for himself, but he imagined Tony watching. Does he sit on the edge of his seat, hungry for more, or does the dance bring him calm?

Gwen elbowed him as they took a break. "You don't have to throw your back into it like that you know. We're not even on stage yet."

"I just missed this." He shrugged. "What else is my life outside of dancing?"

"Kinda seems like your life is that man you still avoid talking about. The time we spend in the studio is the only thing I get to know about you anymore."

Ouch. That one made him feel a little guilty. Especially since he had told MJ everything. Everything except for all the murder, anyway. But he couldn't tell Gwen anything, because Gwen is really close with her father. If he slipped up, it could put Tony in danger. Someone like Gwen's dad would be one of the few cops that can't be paid off. The best thing to do was avoid talking about Tony at all. The three of them going out together had been playing with fire.

Peter didn't answer her. He didn't say anything. He had a snack and then he stared at his phone. He had a 'call me after practice' text from Tony, but he didn't feel comfortable texting him back after Gwen's comment.

He wasn't sure why it bothered him. He wondered what she would think if she found the gun in his gym bag.

Practice went on. Peter avoided talking to Gwen again and hoped he wasn't being obvious about it. He didn't want to push her away, but he didn't want her to pry about Tony either.

It was a relief to sink into the backseat of another shiny black car. He missed Tony already. It should scare him, only caring about Tony, but Tony made him happy like nothing else he had ever known. He picked up his phone and called the man.

"Good evening, gorgeous," Tony greeted, face appearing on Peter's screen.

"Hello, daddy. How's your day been?"

Tony sighed. "Oh, terrible. Been missing my angel. You dance hard for me today?"

"I'm saving it for you."

"All for me, baby?"

"When I'm there on stage, it's all for you. I only dance for you."

Tony just looked at him, taking a long breath. "Come over for dinner."

Peter laughed. "I thought you were busy today."

"Why go to a meeting when I could spend time with you? Besides, if I put it off then you can come with me tomorrow. Isn't that better?"

"Everything's better when I'm with you."

Tony smiled. "That's my angel. I love you, Peter. See you tonight."

"Love you, Tony." Peter smiled at his phone even after the call ended. Then he stared out the window for a while. Only a perfect day could end with warm muscles and dinner Tony, the man he needed like air.

Dinner was perfect, probably. Peter didn't really taste it. He was too busy being in love, staring at Tony, taking bites off his fork. They were calm and quiet as they snuggled up together on the couch. Tony had suggested watching a movie, but they never actually turned the TV. They just sat together enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together. The rise and fall of Tony's chest under his head made him drowsy. Then Tony started to run fingers through his hair and he fell asleep.

The meeting the next day was very different from any Peter had been apart of before. They weren't just meeting with Tony's Capos. This was meeting between Tony Stark and a woman who led a faction in a rival gang. They were a much smaller organization and a much less honest one as well. Tony cautioned him to stay back and not to speak to them. He said they were the type who had little honor and were prone to killing their own men. The old parking garage with its flickering lights and oil stained floors set the tone like an old crime movie.

Her name was Felicia Hardy and she and all her crew dressed in tight black clothes with their weapons on display. Most of them were women. She called them her cats.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Stark," she said. She had a way of speaking that was smooth and purring.

"Ms. Hardy. Wish you would deal with Rhodey. This is his catch after all."

She smiled. "You know I stand at the top. I'm not interested in your toy soldiers."

"What about your toy soldiers?"

"I handle my own business. They handle theirs. We're our own bosses."

"Cute. You want the rocks?"

They had brought with them a briefcase stuffed with Imperial Jade. It was far smaller than either of the crates Rhodey had brought in, but Peter figured they were only selling portions of them at a time.

She nodded. "I have a buyer. So long as they are what you promised."

"Take a look, kitty. I didn't get my shoes dirty just to scam you."

One of Tony's men stepped forward with the case and held it out. He opened it with one hand and let Felicia take a good look inside. While everyone was distracted by the sight of the gleaming green gems, someone moved through Felicia's group.

Peter's heart clenched. He turned his head and saw a man dressed in black, though his clothes were different from the others. He was pushing his way to the front and pulling a gun from his coat.

All at once, Peter turned, reached into his jacket, and grabbed the handle of his gun. The man had just reached the front of the crowd and was pointing his gun at Tony when Peter pulled the trigger.

Everyone jumped out the sound. Someone gasped. Then everyone moved at once. Tony grabbed Felicia and put his gun to neck and her people were left frozen, reaching for their weapons.

"No one move!" Tony barked.

"What the fuck, Stark!" Felicia grit her teeth, fear showing only briefly before she smoothed over her face.

"Peter?" Tony asked.

"That man came out of the crowd pointing a gun at you. I wasn't going to give him the chance to take the shot."

"He one of yours?" Tony asked.

"No. He can't be. We have rules," she said.

Tony snorted. "You know there's a hit out on me right? That's a lot of money for a bunch of cat burglars."

She narrowed her eyes. "Look at him. Is he one of ours?"

Two of her people crouched and gave him a look. One shook their head. "Just one of the junkies from across town. He traded me a necklace for a pack of cigarettes once, but he's not with us."

"See, he's not-" Felicia started.

"Holy shit, he's alive!" someone shouted.

"Pete." Tony tilted his head toward Felicia. Peter caught his intention and he raised his gun to her head. Tony stepped around her, leaving her pinned under the gun.

"And I thought you were just a pretty face," she said to him.

"I'm Peter," he said.

She smiled. Hey eyes flicked down running over his body. "I know."

Everyone backed away as Tony approached. He stood over the man on the ground. As he tried to sit up, Peter saw the bullet had lodged in the side of his neck. He was bleeding out around it, but it would take a few minutes. Tony kicked him in the face and he fell back, groaning.

"Who sent you after me?" He tried to shake his head, but Tony stepped down on the wound in his neck. He screamed until Tony lifted his foot.

His voice was high with panic. "Octavius is getting tired of waiting. Said he'd take you dead for half the bounty. I've got debts-"

Tony stepped down on his neck until it snapped. The man's screaming echoed around the parking garage.

"Everyone's got debts," Tony said. He turned and nodded at Peter. He lowered his gun. "So, deal or no deal?"

"We'll take the rocks."

There was still blood on Tony's shoes while they talked numbers. Peter stared at the body on the ground. He'd shot someone before, sure. He'd even killed them. But that was on Tony's orders. Well, sort of. He'd passed the test anyway. It felt different than it had then. It wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, it was power that he felt. Power and satisfaction that he'd stepped up and protected Tony liked he'd promised.

When it was done, Tony came to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. They walked off together, climbing into the car. They'd left someone behind to watch the cars, just in case and there he sat in the front seat. Tony looked at the driver.

"You, out," he said.

The young man didn't look twice at them before he climbed out of the car and shut the door.

"What are you-" Peter stared. Tony pushed him back against the door. He couldn't say anything else before Tony was kissing him. His hands were bruising against his waist. Tony's lips left his mouth to find his neck.

"All this because I shot a man for you?" Peter gasped. He whined while Tony sucked a deep mark into his skin and then another. "What would I have gotten if I killed him?"

"I would have fucked you right there on the ground," Tony purred against his neck.

Peter moaned. He pulled his legs up to squeeze them around Tony's waist.

"Did it feel good, angel?"

"Yes."

"Daddy's little tiger."

"I said I wanted to help protect you. I'd do anything for you, Tony."

Tony hands tugged frantically at his jeans. "Off. Take them off."

Peter laughed, but he kicked off his shoes and his pants. His underwear added to the pile. Tony had his cock out and lube slick in record time. Peter moaned as he sunk down on it. He put his knees down on the seat and his hands on Tony's shoulders so he could pick himself up.

"That's good, angel. Ride me. You're so fucking hot, baby." His hand wrapped around Peter's throat.

Peter moaned, riding Tony's cock with his hand squeezing his neck. His skin still ached from his love bites.

"You're so fucking hot, daddy," Peter said. "How you-" he panted, riding him hard. "You just snapped that guy's neck and no one even thought about stopping you."

"They wouldn't dare," Tony smirked.

Peter moaned, sinking down and taking all of him. He ground his hips down into his lap. Tony moaned. His hand tightened on his neck until he couldn't breathe.

"Don't tease, angel. Make daddy cum."

"Yes, sir," Peter gasped, lungs beginning to ache. Tony released his grip. His thumb stroked his jaw. Peter road him hard, working up a sweat across his skin.

"That's it, baby," Tony moaned. "My beautiful angel, who shoots thugs for daddy. No one will stop you anymore than they would me. My angel can shoot whomever he pleases. Damnation onto anyone who tries to stop him."

"What would you do, daddy? If I was arrested."

"I'd hunt down the arrogant pig and I'd beat him to death with my own hands. No one touches my angel."

Peter moaned, nails biting into Tony's shoulders. "All yours."

"No ones gonna take you away from me." Tony pulled him in, kissing his lips. His hand squeezed his waist as he drove his hips up. Peter whined against his mouth, cumming hard.

"That's it, angel. Cum for me baby," Tony groaned.

Peter could feel Tony's cum spilling out inside him. He laid his head on Tony's shoulder and Tony played with his hair. His hand rested on his cheek. Peter smiled, feeling warm and safe.

"Feeling okay, baby?" Tony asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Peter sat. He carefully raised him off of Tony's lap, wincing as he pulled his cock out. He cleaned up his lap with his underwear.

"I've put a lot on you lately."

Peter smiled. He adored those giant worried eyes. His hands held Tony's face. "Don't worry about me. I'm happy."

Tony smiled back. Peter liked the way it showed the wrinkles around his eyes. "That's all I want. For you to be happy."

"Then all you have to do is be here with me. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Whatever you want, angel. It's yours."

Peter gave him a sweet kiss. "Take me home? You can wrap up work for today and we can watch a movie together."

"Of course, baby." Tony gave him a kiss in return. Then he stepped out of the car and into then front. Peter climbed over the center and into the passenger seat. They shared one last kiss before Tony pulled out of the garage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the formatting is off. I'm posting from mobile, but I will fix it later.

It was finally the day of their first performance. The big opening night. Everyone was buzzing with excitement as they hurried around the dressing room. Peter sat on the floor, stretching with Gwen, but wondering where Tony was. Was he in the building yet? Would he bring Peter flowers before he went to take his seat? Had he gotten tied up with work?

No, Tony never missed a performance. And he always came to deliver his flowers in person anymore. So, why did he feel so anxious?

Peter chewed his lip and tried not to watch the door.

"You okay, Parker? Not nervous are you?" Gwen asked. She was starting to look worried so he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay. Just uh... feel a little nauseous. I probably just need some water."

"Yeah... stay hydrated."

Peter got up from the floor, trying to shake off his nerves. He went to the cooler for a bottle of water, but he stopped as a shadow appeared in his periphery. He looked up to see Tony, he could tell without a doubt just by his posture, hiding behind a large bouquet of lilies and roses.

Peter smiled, shaking his head a little, as he went to the door. "Any chance those are for me?"

"Let me see," Tony said. "Are you by any chance the one they call 'Stark's Angel'?"

Peter's heart swelled. He took the flowers from his hand and put them against his hips so he could see around them. There was Tony in his best suit and beaming to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," he said.

"Could I get a moment alone with you before the performance?"

"Of course. Everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect."

Peter stepped away to put the flowers down. He threw a sweater on over his tights and joined Tony by the door. He took his arm and they walked on down the hall. There was a green room just a few doors down that Peter led him to. The room was empty so they sat together on the couch. Peter sat so close that their thighs touched. His anxiety was making his skin crawl, but Tony soothed him. He wanted to crawl onto his lap and stay there until the feeling passed.

"I brought you a gift." Tony took a small velvet pouch from his pocket and gave it to Peter. He opened the bag and pulled out a delicate gold chain with red stones.

"It's beautiful." Peter beamed. Tony was always buying him things, but much like the diamond necklace he'd given him, this was one he could tell Tony intended to have meaning.

"That's some of jade Rhodey collected. The second crate was worth a little less, but there were different colors. It's not Imperial Jade, but I though you would appreciate red." He took the chain from Peter's hands. He knelt down on the floor and wrapped the chain around Peter's ankle. It fit just right that it wouldn't slip off.

"Red jade symbolizes the physical and mental strength to overcome fear and defeat your enemies. I thought you could appreciate that." He stood, bending to give Peter a kiss.

"It's perfect, Tony. Thank you. I love it." Peter was smiling too hard and he knew his cheeks were red. Tony knew how to make him feel more valuable than all the gemstones in the world.

Tony sat down and Peter put his legs over his lap. He soaked up the feeling of Tony's hands on him, touching his thigh through his tights. Tony's expression was thoughtful. Peter nudged him with his knee. Tony caught his leg and brought it up to press a kiss against his calf.

"What are you thinking about it?" Peter asked, trying desperately not to let Tony fluster him. He couldn't return to the dressing room all a mess and erect in his tights.

"Did you know I was here at your first performance?"

Peter shook his head.

"You were just nineteen and skinny as anything. One of the youngest to ever perform with the company. Everyone had their eyes on Ms. Stacy. Except for me. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Even when the performance ended. It was the first time I'd bothered going to the after party. Believe it or not, I'm not big on ass kissing. I don't fund the company for their thanks."

"Why do you like ballet so much?"

"My mother was a dancer. Until my father's shitty business choices got her ankles broken. They never healed quite right and she was never able to dance again."

Peter felt his throat tighten at the thought. Sitting next to Tony could destroy his career after all. It could destroy his body. Was it worth it?

"She never gave up her passion, though. She came to every performance. It was the only thing we ever did together. I had fond enough memories that I couldn't stop coming back."

"That night, at the party. I watched you smiling and blushing. You weren't as good with people are you are now, you were shaking. And I was captivated. I spent a while debating if I should introduce myself, but when I looked at you, I couldn't help remembering my mother after the assault."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"It's been, what, four years?" Tony huffed, smiling fondly. "I realized that I already thought of you as mine and when it occurred to me that you had no idea who I was, I couldn't stand that. You needed to know that you were mine."

"I'm glad you decided to come and claim me."

"I hope I don't regret it."

"Should I be worried?"

"You said yourself that I can't truly protect you. I do everything that I can, but it might not be enough."

Peter put his hand on Tony's chest. "If something does happen, I want you to know that it's not you're fault. Whatever happens, I love you. I'll do anything to keep my place beside you."

Tony took his hand and kissed it. He breathed in the scent of his skin. "You are so much more than I could ever have hoped for."

"Better than your other lovers?" Peter teased.

"You're not my lover, Peter. You're my soulmate."

Peter pulled himself up into Tony's lap, straddling his thighs, hands soft on his neck. He pressed a kiss against his lips that was tender, stretching the moment on into something long and slow.

"I have to go," Peter said as the moment ended. "I'll be dancing for you out there."

"I can't wait."

They shared a last lingering look before Peter left the room. He went back to the floor where Gwen was just finishing up.

"I didn't know we were allowed to accessorize," Gwen teased, looking at his anklet. "You're going to throw off the aesthetic of the whole production."

"Who's going to stop me?" he grinned.

It wasn’t long before they were stepping out on stage. The orchestra was loud in his ears. He let it flow through him, carrying himself with grace and pride as he imagined Tony were the only one in the audience. He was, of course, the only one in the audience who mattered. When he got the chance, he let his eyes wander up to the balcony. It was hard to see past the lights, but he could just see shadowy forms there in Tony's box. Happy usually sat beside him, but he swore there was more than two up there. Maybe Tony had invited someone else along. Opening night was a special occasion after all.

The performance went on as Peter flowed and leaped across the stage. He looked up at Tony at every opportunity, but at some point when he looked there was no one there. No shadows through the lights, no Tony. He felt a pang in his heart. The anxiety he'd felt returned, tightening his throat and knotting his stomach. He held strong. Maybe there had been an incident with work. Maybe he'd... Tony wouldn't walk off in the middle of a performance. He wouldn't. Not when Peter was his. Not when Peter danced only for him.

He kept going. Kept dancing, but his heart wasn't in it. He was scared. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He tried to tell himself he was reading into things, but he knew in his gut he was right. When the curtain fell, he ran from the stage, not caring if they missed him on stage, not bothering to take his bow with the others.

In the hall were his guards, all marching toward back stage.

"What's going on? Where's Tony?"

"Come with us, please," one of them said, eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

Peter shook his head. "No. Take me to Tony."

They grabbed Peter's arm. "What the fuck do you think you're think you're doing? Let to of me. Where's Tony?"

Peter couldn’t get free of the tight grip no matter how and he squirmed. He tried to hold himself with some dignity as he was dragged outside. They led him out to Tony's limo and ushered him in. They all crammed inside with him until the car was full. They stared with anxious eyes.

"Where. Is Tony?" Peter annunciated, barely keeping it together.

"The boss was kidnapped. His Consigliere, too."

"Happy? Was it Octavius?"

"We don't know, sir."

"What do you know?" Peter stared. He took slow breaths.

"Mr. Stark's guard chased after them in the car, but they lost them somewhere in Hell's Kitchen. That's only a few blocks from Oscorp, but it's not one of his known location."

"Quentin Beck’s operation was in Hell's Kitchen. Could be a coincidence, but find anyone who used to work for Beck. See if they know anything."

They all stared. Peter narrowed his eyes. He sat up straight and he stared them all down. "The boss is missing. His Consigliere is missing. Ms. Potts isn't here. That makes me the highest ranking member in this car. Now, get your asses out there and find Tony Stark before we find him in a gutter!"

He wasn't sure if they would listen, but this jolted them into action. They filed out of the car on both sides. Peter grabbed the last one before he could go.

"You stay. I want to know everything about Octavius, Quentin Beck, and Norman Osborn."

He looked a bit afraid as if it were Peter that scared him, but he sat back down and began his explanation. Most of it he had already known or had pieced together on his own.

Quentin was young and ambitious and hated Tony for not promoting him to Capo. Norman and Tony had been at odds their whole lives as Norman thought a life of crime was beneath him despite his company being sketchy at best. Tony thought he was stuck up and spoiled and just maybe Tony resented him for being a rich kid who's father actually loved them. Then there was Otto, and this part Peter didn't know.

"Before Howard Stark died, he was close with Octavius, or at least he pretended to be. The rumor is that Howard used him for his creative weapons designs and his knowledge in regards to large scale cover-ups."

"What do you mean?"

"Octavius helped Howard get some of his businesses started and taught him how to route his funds through legitimate businesses to hide dirty money. He also taught him how to hassle other businesses into giving up their funds to gain protection and how to make that look just as legitimate. Howard was just a regular business man before Otto, but he got promoted before Otto, claimed more territory than Otto, more respect. Octavius expected to be paid back when Howard was killed, but it all went to Tony instead. Everyone was surprised even Tony.

Octavius hates Mr. Stark. Always has, but they've been civil all this time. I think maybe Octavius meant to use Osborn to kill Mr. Stark and then they would move in on his territory together. It would have started a war between the families, but it could have worked."

Peter sat and thought a moment. "Does either Octavius or Norman own property in Hell's Kitchen?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Find someone who does. I'm going back inside to get my things, you can make some calls while we walk."

He might not know where Tony was, but he would find out. He would burn the place to the ground and everyone in it. But he would do it dressed to the nines. Because Tony wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter sat in the back of the car, eyes staring blankly at his reflection in the rear view mirror. He had on his suit, crisp and white. He'd had it set aside for the after party. His collar was open to showcase the glittering diamonds around his neck. His anklet was still around his ankle, though it didn't show under his pants. His throat tightened to think it could be the last gift that Tony ever gave him.

He had his gun out and in his lap, hand resting against the metal. His thumb brushed over the engraving. He craved its violence, it's power. How easily he could end Otto Octavius's life. If only he knew where to find him.

They drove around and around Hell's Kitchen, searching every street. They saw nothing. Nothing useful at least. Neither did anyone else. It had been an hour now since the performance had ended. Peter's heart clenched, in fact, it was in a permanent state of clench and Peter wasn't sure that he wasn’t having a heart attack. The anxiety was eating him. If only he had known to trust his intuition.

At this point, Peter had called every one of Tony's Capos that he had access to and demanded that they call the rest. Rhodey had called him every ten minutes since. Neither of them had any news.

Peter sat and stared and ground his teeth.

_Don't be angry, angel,_ said Tony's voice in his head. _I won't kill you, Peter, but I might hurt you sometimes._

"This is killing me," he argued.

_It might be really bad. Might leave you with your own scars._

"Then do it. Come home and hurt me, but please come home."

_If I were the man you deserved, I'd make you mine to protect._

"I'm going to protect you!"

Peter buried his face in his hands. Tears wet his palms. He hadn't let himself cry this whole time, but as the clock ticked on his strength faltered. He thought about the red jade around his ankle.

The jade.

There were three people that Tony had pissed off: Norman, Octavius, and Beck. But what about the people Rhodey had gotten the Imperial Jade from? They would have been pissed that the Starks ripped them off. Trying to make a connection between Hell's Kitchen and Octavius wasn't working because they were looking in the wrong direction. 

He called Rhodey. Rhodey gave him the address.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid. Wait for us to get there."

"It's been too long. Who know what's happening to them."

"If anything happens to you, Tony will kill all of us."

"I'll take the blame. I'm not leaving him there. I'm only a few blocks away."

"Peter-" He hung up the phone. He didn't care what Rhodey said. He had a gun, he had about half his guards, and he had a fire burning under his skin. He could make it work.

The people who had sold Rhodey the jade operated out of the basement of a hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant. They pulled the car up to the curb and marched up to the door. Peter didn't give them a chance.

He kicked in the door and raised his gun. He put a bullet clean through the head of the man behind the counter. He didn't know if he was involved and he didn't care.

Peter kept moving, like a whirlwind of rage. He heard gun shots behind him. He trusted his men. One of them ran ahead before Peter could reach the basement door. He went down first. His body hit the floor at the bottom of the steps. Peter stopped and crouched with his back to the wall. He waited.

The other two he had with him, finished off the onlookers in the dining room and came running. They knew what to do.

It was a painfully long gun fight in which more time was spent ducking behind the door than shooting. Peter was getting antsy. Then finally they were free to advance leaving a mess of bodies behind. The guards moved into the next room, guns firing, bodies dropping.

Peter saw only one man.

Otto Octavius.

There he stood, speechless and glaring. He held a knife in one hand. His clothes were stained with blood. The smell of it was thick in the air. Thick enough to taste on your tongue. He grit his teeth, then he turned as if to get one last lick in, one final stab. As if he intended to take Tony down with him.

Peter's aim was true. He fired and the bullet tore through Otto's hand. The second bullet went through his head. He dropped. There was Tony.

He sat tied to a chair, mouth gagged, arms bound. He was covered in blood, his and Otto's, and his skin was pale. Peter crossed the room and set his gun down on a tray table he otherwise refused to acknowledge.

"Tony?" He caught the man's head in his hands. His eyes turned up in his direction, but they were unfocused. He pulled the gag from his mouth. His face was bruised and bloody.

"Peter? Peter..." he whispered.

"I'm here." Peter tore off the rope around Tony's wrists so violently that he tore one of his own nails.

"Peter... Peter..." Tony repeated.

Peter sobbed. "I'm here. I came to get you. Like I promised I would. Do you remember?"

"Peter..." Finally he smiled. "Is this it then?"

"It's time to go home, Tony."

"Home? It's time to go home." He looked so tired. Peter held on to him so he wouldn't fall out of the chair.

"My angel," Tony smiled. "It could only be you. I wouldn't trust anyone else."

"You're not making any sense. Tony, please. Let's go. Let's go home." The adrenaline in his blood was fading and it left behind fear and fatigue. They were both going to crumble to the floor.

"Kid," came a wheezing voice beside him. He hadn't even noticed Happy sitting there. One of Peter's guards was working to untie him.

"Mr. Hogan? Are you okay? What did they do to Tony?"

Happy shook his head. "We're gonna be fine. Boss just needs some sleep."

"Don't lie to me."

Happy looked at his friend, slumped forward in Peter's arms, all his weight against his chest. "He's been barely holding on for a while. I was worried he was just waiting to see you one last time. When he realized we weren't getting out of this ourselves, he swore you would find us."

Happy limped, but he managed to get to his feet. "There's no one he believes in more than you, kid."

Peter shook his head. He didn't want to hear any of those things. It sounded too much like goodbye.

"We have to get him out of here. Get him to a doctor."

Happy nodded solemnly. They all jumped as voices came from upstairs and heavy steps ran for the basement door. Peter raised his gun, tucking Tony into his side as much as he could. The guards watched the stairs with guns drawn.

"Don't shoot! It's me!"

Peter lowered his arm. Rhodey had found them.

"Fuck," he groaned, looking at the bodies on the floor. "Fuck," he said again, seeing Tony, eyes half open, no strength left in his body.

"I'll get him to the car. We'll get him some help."

Peter wanted to insist on carrying him himself, but he wasn't sure he was strong enough and he would never risk dropping him. He was right on James's heels, though. The three of them climbed into the back together. Happy sat up front and one of the guards drove.

Peter watched Tony's chest rise and fall, blanching every time his breathing hesitated. He used his suit jacket to carefully wipe away the sweat from his face. He was aware that he was babbling to him, but he couldn't stop.

"You're gonna be okay, Tony. I came to get you. You're gonna be okay. I'm here with you. I love you, Tony. I promised I'd never leave. So don't leave me, okay?" His tears made the drying blood leave streaks on Tony's skin.

It felt like they couldn't drive fast enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so blown away by all the comments on the last chapter that I didn't know what to say to any of you. Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Peter was jumpy. Terribly jumpy. He refused to allow anyone in the room who wasn't Happy or Rhodey. Everyone else who tried got a gun pointed at their head and a screaming "get out!" for their trouble. Happy had taken to escorting nurses and doctors in to avoid upsetting him.

He sat and he watched. He watched Tony breathe. He watched the heart monitor trail up and down. He watched his oxygen levels. He watched his face.

His ass was numb from sitting and his legs were cramping. He didn't care. He had calls from Gwen and the rest of the company and he didn't care about that either. He wasn't going anywhere until Tony woke up. A doctor told him that he could be unconscious for days thanks to the trauma his head had taken. He suggested Peter go home and rest. Peter jumped from his chair, hands reaching for his throat. The man was lucky Rhodey had been standing beside him. Peter hadn't seen that specific doctor since, but Rhodey made him promise not to attack anyone else. It wasn’t hard once he pointed out that few would risk entering the room if they knew Peter might hurt them. Tony needed the best care even if it meant that well meaning doctors came in and pissed him off.

He did finally fall asleep sometime after the first twenty hours in the hospital. His chair was pressed against Tony's bed so he could hold his hand and rest his head beside him.

When he woke up, there were others in the room. Rhodey, Happy, and Yinsen were all talking in quiet voices. Peter glared at them.

"He just wanted to visit, that's all," Rhodey said, trying to calm him down. Happy gave him in the same sympathetic look he always did. He rarely had much to say.

Peter settled. He looked at Tony. He was still asleep, but still breathing.

"What are the doctors saying?" Yinsen asked.

"He's got trauma everywhere but his spine and we're all supposed to be grateful," Peter snapped.

Yinsen nodded, unbothered by his attitude. "I'm relieved you were able to find him. Octavius didn't make it easy for us. I hope it will relieve you to know that I've ensured that nothing of Octavius's remains and any evidence that you or Tony were ever there was been erased."

Peter settled in his chair. That was first good news he'd heard. At least someone was keeping their head. Peter knew that he sure wasn’t. "Thank you, Yinsen."

Yinsen offered him a nod and a tight smile. "Mr. Hogan, if you can bare to pull yourself away I believe Ms. Potts could use your help in speaking to the families."

Happy nodded. He looked at Tony for a long minute. "I suppose he'd be pissed if I didn't do everything I could to keep the family together, huh?"

Rhodey patted his shoulder. "Let me know what goes on."

"Will do. Call me when Tony wakes up."

Happy and Yinsen left the room. Rhodey stayed, watching Tony and Peter with a grim face. "Ya know-" he stared, stopped by Peter's narrowed eyes. He put his hands up. "Hear me out."

"Tony isn't gonna wake up anytime soon. The painkillers they have him on are gonna keep him under until he heals. I talked to the nurse, she says they aren't lowering his dose until tomorrow at the earliest. You should go home and sleep. Then you can be here fresh faced tomorrow when he starts to wake up."

Peter squeezed Tony's hand. "I'm going to sleep here beside him or I'm not going to sleep at all."

Rhodey sighed. "Tony wouldn't want-"

"You don't know him at all if you think he would want me to leave. Tony wants me here beside him. Always. I'm not going anywhere."

His eyebrow went up. "Should I get you a bedpan?"

"Fuck you." Peter grit his teeth. His heart was racing, adrenaline returning. "I should have been there beside him then."

"What? During the show?"

Peter nodded. "I shouldn't have left his side."

"You're not responsible for Tony. He's a big boy. Besides, you would have only gotten killed or kidnapped. We're lucky that Tony and Happy are alive. Most of his guards weren't so lucky. And you think you should have been there to add to the body count?"

"At least I would have been there."

"Bullshit. Ya know, that's the one thing me and Tony never could agree on. He thinks people are disposable. That if we die, it's okay, so long as we die doing our duty. To our brothers, to the family. We die for each other and then we're avenged and the cycle continues. Don't let Tony brainwash you with that shit."

"I'm not-"

"Don't, Peter. I know better. A kid who jumped in to stop an assault before he even knew who he was looking at doesn't think people are disposable. Don't bullshit me. I know you feel guilty. We all do. We all wish we had been there, wish we had known, we wish a lot of things. But we all have to let it go and just be fucking glad it wasn't worse.

You wanna kill for Tony, sure, whatever. Don't go trying to die for him." Rhodey slowly deflated, losing the tension in his shoulders.

"How do you kill people if you think like that?"

"I try not to. I try to negotiate, talk it out. Sometimes you can't. All we can do is try." He spared Tony another look. "Try to get some rest. I'll have someone bring you some food in a few hours. Try not to shoot them."

"No promises."

Rhodey left the room. Peter laid his head down on the bed and fell asleep listening to the machine beep.

He woke up hungry, but it wasn't long before he had food in his hands. He didn't eat much. It was another day of watching, waiting. He left the room only once to use the bathroom.

Then Tony began to stir. First it was a soft moan. Then his fingers wiggled. Peter stood and held his hand. He watched and he waited. He stood until his feet hurt. Then Tony mumbled his name.

"I'm here, Tony. I'm here with you," Peter said. He rested his hand on Tony's cheek and he waited some more.

"Peter," he said more clearly. Slowly a smile formed across his face and his eyes opened. They were so dark. So sunken.

"Oh, Tony," Peter sobbed or maybe he laughed or maybe it was both.

"There's my angel." His hand reached up to cup Peter's face. He swallowed hard, coughing. Peter turned and grabbed his own cup of water and helped him drink.

"Swallowing with a swollen throat is fun," he groaned. "I almost forgot."

"How are you feeling? You're not hurting are you? They lowered your pain killers, but if it was too soon I can ask them-"

"Shh, baby." Tony stroked his chin. "Just be here with me. That's all I need."

Peter held Tony's hand against his face. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't be sorry," Peter said. Tony pulled him down with a weak hand. Peter kissed him gently, afraid to hurt his bruised mouth or his injured jaw. Tony didn't seem to notice any pain as he kissed him back. His eyes were shiny as he stopped to breathe, long and heavy breaths.

"I thought I was going to die." Tony's hand squeezed his. He forced a little laugh.

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, baby. Not ever. Don't go feeling guilty for what Octavius did. For what I did. I should have been more careful."

"Octavius should have known better." His own jaw clenched.

Tony smiled a little. "And you taught him didn't you? My little tiger. My perfect Peter. I saw you. Looking like the angel you are, wrapped in white, my diamonds glittering on your neck. I thought I had died already."

He tensed, eyes widening. "Where’s Happy?"

"He's okay." Tony relaxed again into the bed. "He went to help Ms. Potts. Something about the families."

Tony sighed. "They're gonna be pissed about Octavius."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Because you killed him? Don't worry, angel. I'll protect you. Whatever I have to do."

Peter bent and laid his head on his shoulder. Tony's hand brushed his cheek.

"Thank you, angel."

"For what?"

"For coming to rescue me. You don't know what your loyalty means to me. I'm going to repay it once I'm out of this bed. Whatever you want, it's yours."

Peter smiled at him. "You're all I want."

"I don't deserve you."

"You're wrong about that."

"Regardless of what I deserve. I'll have you anyway," he smirked.

Peter shook his head. "Just try and get rid of me."

Tony's eyes were slowly growing heavy. "I need to sleep a little longer. Be here when I wake up."

"Of course."

"I wasn't asking," he smirked.

"You wouldn't be you if you asked."

Tony watched him with a smile until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Peter stood at his bedside until he couldn't stand anymore.

\-----------

It was a few days before Tony was discharged. Peter hadn't left the hospital, not once. He'd only really allowed himself to leave the room when Tony was sleeping and only for a few minutes at a time. When it was time to go, Tony's car was pulled around front. He wasn't allowed to drive with the pain meds he was on so Peter was surprised when the driver hopped out and held the door open.

"Tony, you aren't supposed to be driving."

"I'm not," he grinned. To Peter's absolute shock, he walked around to the passenger side and climbed in. Peter hesitated a moment before he got into the car.

Tony's red Bugatti, his favorite car.

Peter wrapped his hands around the steering wheel reverently. "So, back to your place then?"

"Actually," Tony said, plugging an address in to the gps. "I thought it was time I invested in some real-estate outside of the city."

"Is now really the time for that? You're not fully recovered. You should be resting."

Tony touched Peter's chin, the smallest smile on his lips. "Trust me, angel. It's well worth it. And I'm going to get plenty of rest very soon. Thank you for worrying about me."

Peter smiled. He leaned across the car to give him a kiss. "I like taking care of you."

"Then you're gonna love where we're going."

Peter was still confused, but he didn't expect to get any answers by talking. He pulled the car away from the curb and followed the instructions down the road. Before long, they were leaving the city behind and moving along a winding road where there was nothing but trees so be seen. It only confused him more. What was hidden so deep in the woods out here? Tony was so calm and relaxed, leaning back in his seat and humming along to the radio.

Finally, the line of trees broke and a towering metal gate appeared before them. Peter stopped in front of the gate, but only for a second before it opened. He glanced at Tony. He didn't say anything, only gave him a playful smile.

He kept going up the drive way, winding through more trees, before once again the way became clear. A giant, modern, house rose up from the ground. It only grew bigger as they came closer. Peter parked in front of the door.

"What is this?" Peter gaped. It was huge and beautiful. He couldn't see more than the landscaping and some towering walls, but he was already impressed. He thought he smelled sea water on the wind. They had drove for quite a while...

"Our new home. You like it?" Tony stepped out and Peter followed.

"Ours?" He walked around the car and stared up at the house.

"Yep." Tony took his hand.

"This is crazy..."

Tony laughed. "Wait till you see inside."

They entered and the house only seemed to grow bigger thanks to the floor to ceiling windows. There was a water feature in the entry and a big open space with long, curving, sofas. Everything was so sleek and modern, but decorated in a way that gave it just a touch of cozy. Like flowers on every table and the massive painting on one wall. Peter took a step closer and gasped. It was him. He was posed as if landing a great jump. He looked sleek and powerful and beautiful.

"Tony..." he said.

"Do you like it? If it's too much we can take it down... and we can always redecorate if you want. In fact there are other houses even..."

Peter couldn’t believe how uncertain he sounded. It warmed to realize that if Peter said so he'd burn the place to the ground and buy an entirely new house all at once.

He turned around to find Tony's expression just as uncertain, though he hid it behind a half smile.

"Tony it's perfect. All of it. I love this place." He pulled the man into his arms. "Besides, I could live anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Ever under a bridge?"

"So long as we have a cardboard box to sleep in."

Tony squeezed him tight. "Forever?"

Peter's heart panged. He realized he hadn't thought much about the future. He didn't want to live a life without Tony. No matter what that meant or how much suffering might come of it. He would work to be faster, smarter, stronger, than any one of Tony's enemies. He would learn to always be one step ahead. He would make sure Tony was always safe. Always.

"Of course forever."

"Forever, forever?" he asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Of cor-" He stopped. In Tony's hand was a glittering diamond ring. The rock was huge. His breath caught.

"Peter," he waited until Peter met his eye. "Will you marry me?"

"When did you have time..."

"I was going to propose after your performance. I thought I had lost it when Octavius grabbed me, but one of my men found it just lying on the floor. Good luck, huh? Hard to believe no one stole it."

"Fate, I think."

"Is that a yes?"

Peter's cheeks heated at the idea. Then he smiled. "What if it wasn't?"

"Don't tease me," he glared.

Peter smirked. "What would happen if I ever tried to leave you?"

Tony's hand twitched. He could just feel it wrapping around his neck. "I would never let you."

Peter's hands reached up and held his face. "Do you know what I think? I think you would do anything for me. Even if it meant letting me go. But you're in luck, because I feel exactly the same about you. I can't believe you even have to ask. Of course I'll marry you."

Tony let out a breath. He looked so relieved that Peter's heart hurt. Maybe he shouldn't have teased, but it was overdue. Tony needed brought down a peg. Because the truth was that they were in love and he wouldn't let Tony's possessive nature tarnish his own proposal. He deserved to know that Peter was choosing to be with him of his own will and not because Tony scared him. He deserved to be able to sleep at night. It was almost funny. He'd thought he would have to prove his loyalty through his actions, but it seemed he had to let Tony's heart bleed a little to put it back together. 

Tony took his hand and slid the band over his finger. It struck him like fireworks going off in his heart. He cupped Tony's face in his hands and lead him down into a kiss. His hands slid over his back, pulling their bodies flush together. Peter moaned and sighed against his lips, happier than he ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a big sexy epilogue ;D


	19. Epilogue

Peter's boots tapped on the hard floor of the warehouse. He walked quickly across the floor of the loading bay and turned into the hall. No eyes dared to turn in his direction. Only his personal guard watched the back of his head as he moved, keeping pace three steps behind him. Then one man dared, stepping up to meet him at the door.

"Please, Mr. Stark. This whole thing is a misunderstanding."

Peter stopped. He stared. He considered. Then he waved his hand and one his guards grabbed the guy and moved him out of the way.

"Please, it was an accident!" He screamed and Peter carried on. He stopped with his hand on the door.

"How does one accidentally sell a shipment that doesn't belong to him?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Perhaps you should have stood by your man and prevented this accident. If you're so concerned."

He opened the door and stepped inside. His men waited outside the door. The screaming began at the sight of him. One man was tied up, tied to a chair. Two others had been left to stand guard. They straightened their postures as Peter entered.

"What's his story?" Peter asked.

They quieted, eyes flicking between the other three in the room.

"He says he didn't know the product belonged to Mr. Stark."

Peter smirked. He crossed the floor until he stood in spitting distance of the man in the chair. He looked him in the eye, but he didn't speak to him.

"How could he have forgotten that? Isn't it his job to distribute Tony's products? See them safely to where they belong? Hasn't it been his job for a year now?"

He started begging, tears streaming from his eyes. Peter pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Something you want to say?"

"Please, sir, it was an accident! I swear I would never betray the family- never, I swear!" His whole body shook.

Peter wrinkled his nose and took a step back. It always left a bad taste in his mouth when they tried to lie and plead with him.

"I keep hearing that word. Accident. As if you could have accidentally, what? Did you mix up half a crate of coke with your own stash?" Peter sighed.

"Please let me go, Mr. Stark, sir. Please. It won't happen again. I swear."

"I know it won't." Peter turned on his heel and walked away.

"Thank you, sir- thank you," he babbled.

Peter turned back around. "Don't thank me," he said, a dark laugh escaping him. "I'm taking a step back so you don't get your traitorous blood all over my white suit."

He pulled his gun from his jacket, the man's begging only spurring him into raising it quicker. He fired and the bullet tore through his face, silencing his irritating pleas and splattering the wall behind him in a gooey mess.

He left the room, strutting past the man being held back by the guards. "Associates aren't granted second chances. You know that," he tossed over his shoulder.

"I'll kill you! You son of bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed, struggling to break free.

Peter stopped and sighed. "And you might have gotten the chance to try if only you'd kept it to yourself."

He caught his man's eye and nodded. He dragged him into the room behind and closed the door. Peter listened for the pop of his gun before carrying on.

"Such a messy day today," he sighed.

His two remaining guards followed behind as he left the warehouse. They waited for the third before pulling out into the road. Three black cars sailed down the street in a royal entourage. They pulled into the garage of the casino.

Peter rode the elevator up to a floor reserved only for the family. He shared smiles and quick greetings with various soldiers. Bucky stood and pulled him in to a quick hug as he spotted him.

"Good to see you, brother," he said.

"Yeah, Bucky, good to see you," Peter smiled.

"Your man's in the back."

"Thanks, Buck." He patted his shoulder as he brushed passed.

Peter's vision narrowed to the door marked 'Staff Only'. He passed through the door and crossed the hall. Then he pushed open the door to the room reserved for Tony and whoever he invited. There he sat, at the far side of the table.

Steve, Natasha, and Happy all sat with him, playing cards. Peter ignored them all, walking around the table. He climbed right into Tony's lap straddling his thighs. Tony grinned and set his cards down to hold his waist.

"There's my angel." His smile was bright, always happy to see Peter no matter how briefly they might part.

Peter brushed their lips together. "Make them leave," he whispered.

"Aw, come on, kid. We were just getting into it," Steve complained.

Peter turned his head. "Why don't you go see to your own husband. He seems lonely." He narrowed his eyes.

Steve held up his hands in surrender. "Yeah, alright. Don't shoot me."

Natasha laughed. She stood and pulled Steve up with her. "You know better than to argue with Peter. Let's pick this up tomorrow." She led Steve out the door.

"Good seeing you, kid," Happy said, before following them out the door.

Peter ignored them all, gazed locked on Tony. They stared into each others eyes until the door clicked shut. Tony's hand touched his face. His thumb traced his bottom lip.

"Did you kill for me today, my angel?

Peter moaned, hips pressing down into Tony's lap. "Today and every day, my darling."

Tony held his face and pulled him into a kiss. Peter rolled his hips down, grinding their hips together. Tony shifted his legs wider, moaning when Peter manged to rub their cocks together, both of them growing hard.

Tony's lips moved over his neck, drawing rich moans from his throat as he sucked and bit in Peter's most sensitive spots.

"Anyone who betrays you," he panted. "Will have to deal with me."

Tony smirked against his skin. "My most loyal enforcer. Most brutal, too."

Peter kept moving, kept grinding against him. He held Tony's head to keep him buried against his neck. Tony bit down until he gasped. "Is it too much to ask for a little loyalty? They deserve what they get."

Tony moaned. "Fuck, gotta get inside you, baby." He stood and laid Peter back on the table. Peter smiled up at him, kicking off his shoes as he grabbed Tony's tie and pulled him down to kiss him. They worked off Peter's pants together. Then Tony was back to leaving bruises on his neck while Peter unbuttoned both their shirts. Tony couldn't resist getting his hands on all that bare skin.

"Wanna ride you," Peter whispered. Tony moaned.

"Whatever you want, baby. You run the show today don't you?" He smirked. "Killing thieves and traitors. Taking care of daddy's business."

Peter smiled. He stood and pushed Tony back down in the chair. He licked his lips, watching him take his cock out while he stripped off his own pants. Tony slicked himself up and Peter climbed onto his lap. He kissed him, dirty and deep, as he slowly sunk down, taking him all at once. Tony swore against his mouth.

Peter rode him, putting his strong thighs to use. They panted together, sharing hot kisses. Then Tony's hand snaked around his waist. His fingers teased his hole and then one pushed in, squeezing in beside his cock. Peter moaned at being stretched, slowly losing his control. Tony laughed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Something wrong, angel? You're losing pace."

"Fuck you," Peter huffed with a smile.

"Fuck me, huh?" Tony's eye brow twitched. "Can you take more?"

He pushed in a second finger. Peter growed, low and desperate.

"Feels good doesn't? Little slut. Always gotta have more."

"More of you," Peter agreed. He kept moving, riding Tony's dick alongside his fingers. He buried his face in the man's neck just trying to hold on to his control. Tony wiggled his fingers inside him and he gasped, whining. "Please, daddy."

Tony chuckled. "What is, baby? How can I help?"

"Fuck me, please."

"I'm already inside you. What more could you want? Need more fingers?" Tony slowly worked in a third, stretching him impossibly wide.

"Ohmygod, Tony," Peter babbled.

"That's my pretty baby. Feel so good on my dick. What do you need, angel? Tell me."

"Fuck me," he groaned. "Throw me down on the table and take me."

Tony nipped at the side of his neck. "That's all you had to say, sweetheart."

He stood, holding Peter in his arms for a moment before tossing him down against the table. He hit it hard and it thrilled him. He loved when Tony didn't bother to be gentle. Tony grabbed his ankles and spread him wide, pulling his ass to the edge of the table. He stuffed his cock back inside and held him bent in half as he fucked him. The ring on his left hand dug painfully into his thigh.

"Fuck yes, daddy," Peter moaned, hands grabbing for his shoulders. He stared up into Tony's eyes, rich and dark. He would kill half the city for this man. Make any sacrifice to keep him. And he knew his husband felt the same. He could just see it. Every street covered in blood while they rolled in it.

He cried out, nearing release. His thighs squeezed Tony's sides so tight they both would be bruised. His head tossed back and Tony bent to press kisses to it, never slowing his pace. He came in a mess across his belly. Tony kept fucking him, Peter near screaming, tears spilling from his eyes with over sensitivity. 

"My angel. My vicious little angel," Tony purred in his ear. Peter whined, nails digging into Tony's back. He would have torn through his skin if hadn't kept his shirt on. "Gonna fill you up, watch you walk out of here dripping with my cum."

"Give it to me, daddy. I want it," Peter moaned.

"Fuck," Tony groaned onto his neck. He lifted his head, catching Peter's lips in a kiss. He buried his cock deep and Peter could feel it filling him with his cum. He moaned, pushing his hips up to get it as deep as it would go.

Tony tried to pull out and Peter whined, wrapping his legs around him to keep him inside. Tony smiled against his lips.

"My angel."

Peter smiled. "I'll let you go on one condition?"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You take me home and fuck me on our beach."

Tony grinned. "Baby, I'll fuck you wherever you want."

Peter's legs squeezed tighter. "And let me blow you on the way."

"Of course, angel."

"But you don't get to cum until you're inside me." He ground his hips down, squeezing around Tony's cock. He groaned, head falling onto Peter's shoulder. "I want a real big load, everything you got."

Tony bit his shoulder. "Once I have you laid out in the sand while the sun sets behind us, I'm not going to stop until we're both empty and you're dripping my seed."

Peter moaned. "I want it all."

Tony kissed him. "You belong to me, sweetheart. You can have anything you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for following this story! I love you all <3<3  
> *Update* This fic is now part of a series which you can subscribe to if you want to be updated when part 2 is released. I will probably update this fic with a chapter 20 as a teaser before the sequel is released. Check out my other starker fics in the meantime ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
